Fate Hero
by Kadets64
Summary: Zelretch is a master of the Second Magic, he can't interfere with worlds as much as he likes to. So Shirou was pulled away from his existence and left as a sprite before Zelretch entrusted him with a new body and the task to combat an unknown threat in a different world that faces Waves of Catastrophes. [Genderbend Story] [Warning possible Spoilers]
1. Prologue

"I loath all that is unnecessary evil. Their existence shall be purified."

A vitriolic voice resounded in the dark place where only stars of crimson are shining.

"But I have to admit," a new light, that of gold formed. It was for more sneering in amusement. "You do-gooders are a league of your own. Don't you agree with me, EMIYA?"

"Who in the world… are you? Where am I?"

Shirou is puzzled why he was here as he looked at the stranger. An elderly man with a smile and scowl on his face. He wears a golden armour that composes of two shaped heads as a helmet, portraying him to be the lead of a three headed man.

"I am Zelretch, you could say that I am somehow connected to your world and also not. I travel through the parallel universes since I have mastered the Second Magic. Answering where we are, hm, I would say we are nowhere but in the rift between worlds.

"For example your body. After I pulled you away from your existence there was nothing left of it. I wish it could be avoided but there was little to be done before its sudden destruction."

"My body, what are you talking about?"

Zelretch flicked his wrist, moving his palm before Shirou. The palm distorted and something increased in size before Zelretch was replaced by a different figure.

A formless body which only seemed to consist of black flame like matter. All that stand out are the golden-brown eyes of his.

Shirou was seemingly taken aback. "Is that me? Why- How-"

"Yes it's you," Zelretch makes an exaggerated sigh the mirrors now dissolving. "You're nothing but a Sprite now in form and being but that's alright, you will get one back soon enough."

"One back soon- what do you want from me?" Shirou's face was blank except for the eyes that were radiating a sense of anger and displeasure. Zelretch wants something from him, that's for sure.

"As I said, I am a mage from your world and also not from your world. There are world with unlimited possibilities and parallels coexisting with one another," he extends his hand once again and globes of light form in his hand shining a blue light into the void of black, red and gold.

"Let us take your existence into account. There are many possibilities of yourself, all being right and wrong, differencing themselves from you and aligning with you. The place I need you right now is somewhere beyond this void and I will send you there right away."

"Wait, why do you need me for that? I don't get most of the stuff but why would or should I be involved in this-" Shirou shut his mouth when Zelretch materialized a card into his hand, smiling dubiously with a scheme in mind.

"You do realize what this card is, right? Or at least one part of you does."

"Why do you have the archer card in your hand? What do you plan with-"

"The world I sent you in, it faces waves of trials with one they will trouble to deal with as they already need to," Zelretch clenches the card into his fist and shoots bolts of lighting towards Shirou penetrating his formless body. "I recommend to run towards the riff, Counter Guardian, the world needs a hero of justice who can fight it. I provide you with enough power to survive the first taste, everything else is up to you. Stop the Corrupted Grail to awaken!"

The surges of lighting increase and Shirou gets pushed back before he is blinded by a bright light. Waking up he realizes Zelretch is gone and his own body is made of flesh again.

Before him, several meters away opens a large rift. A tremor of sounds assaults his ears and when turning around he is faced by a wave of monsters that are marching towards him.

Outrunning them was impossible and his instincts told him to fight. So he projected his dual blades Kanshou and Bakuya to properly face the wave, to survive and head for the open rift.

* * *

"What is that? A sudden opening of a rift?" the woman looks up to the shattering red sky and meeting the worried and terrified faces of the townspeople.

It was all supposed to be a quick stop on a nearby town. No one expected a sudden wave to occur.

"You're the Shield Hero, aren't you?"

"Please, help us Holy Saint."

The citizens of the small town are on their wit's end. They are desperate since whenever a Wave of Calamity hits it's sure to leave next to no survivors if not a hero is around to combat them.

A hero is needed but the only one here is one that is chosen to be the Hero of the Shield. Meant to defend and relying on others to attack.

"Ms. Naofumi, what should we do?"

"If we don't fight this wave than the people here will die. I didn't think we would encounter trouble already, not to say on such a scale. We aren't enough to combat this wave alone, so we will stall enough time so they can evacuate. Got it you two?"

"Yes!" the two companions answered Naofumi's order and readied themselves.

It's a matter of moments before the monsters would erupt out of the riff with their leader to enact chaos. Wave after wave will come until the boss is defeated and even if time runs out the monsters will remain.

It's a fight of attrition with their low numbers and without any help they will have a hard time fighting it.

They can manage to give people time to evacuate before they retreat too but until then they need to hold out.

"Here it comes!"

The sky shattered like a smashed window by a dropped bomb.

Monsters begin to swarm out like hornets. A giant skeletal wyvern appears out of group with a big red orb inside his ribcage, this must be the boss Naofumi thought but it was impossible to fight it up in the air.

None of her companions can fly and even so the swarms of monsters will soon overwhelm her and kill the townspeople.

The skeletal wyvern didn't seem to care about Naofumi's Hate Reaction of her Shield she had activated. Minor monsters would get attracted but this one didn't care and attacked with breathes of purple flames at the town.

It was then that Naofumi noticed in the rift caused a gap in the lines of monsters. Aerial creatures flew towards the hole only to get shot down what seemed to be arrows or be sliced down by blades.

Naofumi couldn't really see the figure but what he saw was someone whose clothes are a mix of red and black with a red headband around the head who managed to chop down a piece of the wyvern's wing.

* * *

"Burst!"

The arrows are latched into the monsters, connected by a thread to his arm. Sending his magic through it he made the monsters being blasted into smithereens before he realized he was out and in the sky.

Shirou was up in the air, far too high for him to survive that without injuries.

More monsters are flying his way and Shirou shoots them down but as they drew closer he switched to close combat while in midair.

It's a very deep fall with swarms of enemies on his way to kill him and get sliced by him.

Noticing the giant skeletal wyvern shooting blasts of fiery breaths at a town and with little options left Shirou proceeded a bold descend for the monster.

"Overedge," in his freefall Shirou transforms his two blades and changed to glide towards the monster.

Missing the main body because of the monster's sudden turn Shirou accidentally went for one of the wings. He didn't anticipate for the blades to actually chop of part of the wing and having the blades chipped by just one blow after transformation.

He was turning around in the air, having trouble to control his fall and when he finally succeeded he landed and sank right into something. Whatever it was it made his entire body sting and burn.

It was luck or instinct that Shirou forced himself to hold his eyes and breath shut within this deadly viscosity.

_Burst_, was what he thought and activated in this fatal situation, bringing his blades to destruction for his escape.

* * *

"Get close to me, Shooting Star Shield!" Deploying a barrier Naofumi protects his party from the monsters and the bombardment of slime remnants.

Naofumi had fought slimes before at the very beginning. They aren't much of a threat and very annoying since they sometimes destroy your clothes, armour and weapons so you have to buy new ones.

So when she saw the stranger fall into one of the giant masses of a purple slime she already had written him off for dead but when she saw the slime burst she cursed under her breath what a mess this would be.

The barrier managed to protect them but also get rid of the majority of the monsters in the air and on the ground.

Why are flying slimes even a thing? This is the first time she ever heard of one, not even in the games they are a thing of possibility.

"Ms. Naofumi, he's going to die if we don't do anything," her raccoon or rather tanuki like demi-human companion had worried. It goes without saying that Naofumi trusts the man who she raises like a son as a foster parent.

"I know, Filo, save him," she commanded her other companion, a Filorial who now changed into his human like angel form to that of a giant chicken similar beast.

"Yes, High Quick" he cheered and propelled up into the sky.

Casting another Hate Reaction Naofumi attracted the attention of the monsters and Filo used the incoming ones in the air to gain altitude and speed to reach the falling man.

* * *

"Grab on me," the young voice of a man in the form of a giant chicken with sakura patterned pink and white feathers called out to Shirou.

Coming closer to the ground he grabbed the feathery back of the beast which he was riding on the roofs of the small town. Shirou felt a feeling of nausea building up inside him which he had to combat not to throw up as they moved with high speed.

"Are you alright, my name is Filo", the speaking bird introduced himself. "Don't worry, I will bring you to safety."

"Don't worry about me, turn that way!" he pointed for the monsters that escaped Naofumi's reach and prepared to attack a pair of innocent people.

The bird turned and Shirou got into an angle to shoot them from afar with his bow. He saved them but too late did he notice that the Skeletal Wyvern shot a searing purple ball of flames at them.

"Filo! Air Strike Shield!" he heard a woman shout out before a transparent green shield manifested on their side. It was like Shirou's projection magic as he saw the shield giving them enough time to get away before it shattered and crashed into the town's centre.

If Shirou doesn't do anything about this beast then it would kill all the people, he was certain about it. As certain as he knew that the wyvern was now targeting him for damaging one of its wings.

"Hey, can you get me a good point to shoot, I will take that monster down."

"Heh, are you sure?" the young bird inquired curious but when he saw Shirou's serious expression she nodded. "Yes, hold tight, I will increase my speed."

"What- woah!" Shirou didn't anticipate Filo to increase speed even further, running for the watch tower to jump at it and propel the both of them towards the wyvern but are obstructed

by the wave of enemies.

Shooting with his bow Shirou helped Filo to proceed forward and higher by using the monsters as jumping boards.

"__As source of your powers, Filo orders you__," Filo started an incantation and Shirou felt the wind increase around them as he projects a broken phantasm and places it on the nock.

"Filo, Second Shield!"

Another shield was deployed which Filo used to jump away and spin away from the incoming shot.

In a glimpse of an eye Shirou catches eye contact of a woman with long black hair that wears armour that made her look like a barbarian. A shield with a green orb is being held on her arm that Shirou picks up as the source of magic for the shields.

It was then with another spin that his aim was focused on the wyvern and its core he was ready to shoot down.

"__Decipher the laws of nature and blow my target away with a vicious vacuum burst__. Now, bowman, __Zweiter Tornado__."

Right in time when Filo finished to cast his spell Shirou shoots his broken phantasm.

It coalescences with the tornado and shreds through the lines of enemies. Connecting with the monster's core and setting in to its centre it blasted the wyvern to bits and pieces with the head closing in to death and distinguishing the blow it would never shoot again.

Soon the rift was starting to close. With the number of monsters diminishing Shirou joined up with Naofumi's party to form an emergency group to evacuate the people and get rid of the remaining monsters.

When the sky finally returned to its blue colour the wave of catastrophe hit its end.

Shirou was riding on Filo and shooting arrows in the last fe fights to ultimately having killed them. It was then Shirou felt his energy drain and his brain desperately clinging to consciousness not to topple off of Filo.

A card emerged out of him with the symbol of an archer.

Zelretche's face came forth as the replacement for Archer's face and spoke to Shirou.

"Well done, first challenge mastered. Now for the next ones. Become the fifth cardinal, hero of justice," Zelretch chuckled returning the card to normal and Shirou falling over before he was caught by someone.

Someone with a shield.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Forgot to mention it I guess, thought I did, oops. **

**This Crossover setting was made by alex-kellar/art/Fate-in-the-dimension-63-writing-contest-827779748**  
**All the other ideas with Shield Hero and Fate are made by me. **


	2. Chapter 1: Poor Start

"Shield Hero, thank you for saving us."

"The Saint is really a good person."

The townspeople ran down to Naofumi to praise her but she dismissed them with a stopping hand.

"Whatever, not like I had much of a choice. The wave caught me by surprise as well, you were just lucky we were stopping by here."

"Ms. Naofumi you don't need to act so harsh, not anymore. "

Not anymore? Maybe but if she did then people will surely try and take more advantage of her, again.

"This is necessary, Raphtaria," it is and will be necessary, thinks Naofumi and readjusts the position she and Raphtaria carry the stranger who came out of the rift and took down the boss in one blow.

She can't deny that the help was much needed but considering the fact he came out of the rift put her on high alert. It's like with the other heroes that she fought that tried to kill her.

Naofumi can't take any risks with him but he helped her and didn't seem likely to kill her. It's better than leave him behind, she can question him later.

"Maaaaster!"

Filo came up running up to them with his carriage in tow they had to leave behind in town because of the monsters.

"Filo, you really brought back the carriage. How's the situation in town?"

After the boss was killed they tried to kill as many monsters as possible that still emerged out of the closing rift.

When they thought they got rid of all of them Shirou collapsed, falling off of Filo. They retreated to where the townspeople went but they had miscalculated, not all monsters were gone.

Many of them seemed to have spread out further than they anticipated and only then did they reappear and took now over the town with many of the local monsters nearby. Filo was sent to scout out on the situation on hand.

"You see, there are lots and lots of them. I feel like they are getting drawn into the town. They are crowding but there was no one left."

"I see, that's good," Naofumi sighs in relief. "Hey, we need to gather at some place for the night and see if anyone needs to get treated, like this man here."

"Ehm, Miss Shield Hero,"

"What is it, spit it out."

"Hero, what will happen of our town now? Will you save it?"

"Not today, the night is coming. If you compensate me we will get rid of the monsters tomorrow."

"Compensate?" the person in charge gagged by Naofumi's harsh proposition and expression. "What can we even offer you hero? We are humble people."

"You can pay me afterwards. Be it money or something of the same worth. I'm not running a charity but we can find a deal to save the town. Anyway, I need a few people you can spare, I can see many of you are starving, the children need to eat."

If they die out of hunger then they can't pay her.

"Thank you Madame Shield Hero, we are grateful to you by all means!"

* * *

"Hey, you did great, wake up."

Hearing Zelretch's voice Shirou shot up straight from where he was sleeping.

It's a cart and he was wrapped in a blanket. A wet towel fell from his forehead, feeling a fever coming up but he was sure to see Zelretch standing outside the cart with a smile plastered on his face.

"You hero did better than I anticipated. Sorry that you fell unconscious. The sudden surge of energy was a bit too much with your new body but sadly your old one was beyond use for this, doesn't matter that it was destroyed when I pulled you away. I will warn you, this isn't much of the first step, the fight that is. Keep the card close since it will help you, grow stronger Hero of Justice."

Zelretch laughed mockingly as he faded away. Shirou called out for him and attempted to reach the old man but it was too late. All he saw was a woman with a scowl and black hair that looked at him warily.

Looking at the shield Naofumi recognizes her from fighting against the monster to evacuate the people. She was out of armour but the shield remained though.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"I- feel fine, thank you for helping me, eh-"

"Naofumi, Naofumi Iwatani."

"Ah," Shirou nods in recognition. "My name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou."

"Shirou, I see," he saw how her hand moved for a handshake like move but then the shield on her arm switched, transformed to one with two snakes environ a green jewel. "Did L'Arc send you to kill me? No, she isn't like that, neither is Glass. You're an Otherworlder, aren't you?"

"What- I am not trying to kill anyone. I-" Shirou tried to approach the accusation but stood back. He was mentally and physically tired but also the orb on the shield seemed to glow at him, warning him to stand down.

"And don't lie, you aren't getting away and I want to get some answers from you."

"Ms. Naofumi, I don't think we need to threaten that man," a reluctant voice spoke up.

Behind Shirou a man materialized himself who held a sword behind Shirou. He has long brown hair that are tied into a low ponytail and tea red eyes. A significant feature are his pair of raccoon ears and a bushy tail.

"Yes! Me neither, I don't want to fight inside my carriage to get it destroyed!" The familiar giant bird complained who Shirou recognizes from fighting the monster and who saved him from his free-fall.

"Raphtaria, Filo, be quiet. You know he can be an enemy, allied with L'Arc and Glass. Maybe he's even another hero of their world who came to kill me. This is a precaution."

"Honestly, I find that a bit excessive."

"Yes, master is being a meany! Shirou seemed nice, he even helped fight the wave."

"So were L'Arc and Therese before they betrayed us too," Naofumi barked back and both Raphtaria and Filo went quiet.

Shirou notices the hardening of Naofumi's face before it somehow softens though keeps her animosity high.

"Explain, are you allied with L'Arc and Glass?"

"No, I don't even know who they or you are. I am not here to kill anyone."

"Then why did you appear out of the rift like them?

"Because..."

That's when Shirou told Naofumi about his sudden encounter with a strange person named Zelretch. He told Shirou that a corrupted grail was about to awaken in a different world which seems to be the one Shirou is now in.

From within his memories Shirou explained that a holy grail is able to grant any wish desired but a corrupted one will interpret it to cause only destruction.

He's unsure why one is even appearing here or why exactly Shirou was chosen to prevent its awakening but he can't deny the fact that this is something to be prevented before many people are about to die from that.

"Chosen to prevent this world from destruction? Sounds sketchy to me," Naofumi squints her eyes and stares at Shirou in doubt.

"Ehm, Ms. Naofumi, isn't that why the heroes are essentially here?"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong about it," Naofumi waves Raphtaria off with a hand and crosses her arms before her chest, the shield returning to it's smaller and less intimidating form. "Shirou, was it, right? You say you were pulled into this world by someone named Zelretch, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he is an older man who wears a golden armour with his helmet making him look like as if he has three faces. Do you know him? Did he summon you as well?"

"No, he didn't, maybe, can't be sure after what I heard. Originally the people of this world summoned me to save them from the Waves of Catastrophe though that story is too unpleasant to explain."

"Waves of Catastrophe? Are they different from the Corrupted Grail?"

"Differently yes but I would opt on saying they are similar as both try to destroy the world. As the Shield Hero I am chosen to protect the people here, not much of a choice here, like you.

"The Waves of Catastrophe are pretty much Waves of Monsters that come through rifts and claim the lives of others. We try to prevent them. A lot like a video game but I guess you already know since you fought with magic and other abilities."

"Video game? I don't really follow," Shirou looked at Naofumi with a puzzled look before they exchanged more information on one another.

* * *

"A japan with magic!?" Naofumi exclaimed in surprise and evident amusement on her face as a smile formed. "Didn't expect to find out that there are such worlds. So magic from other world can be used here too, interesting."

"Same for me," Shirou scratched his back, feeling the situation calmed down a bit more. "Didn't expect to be sucked into a different world without knowing. The fact this world has mechanics that are similar to a game is surprising too. Everyone having stats and levels, sounds crazy."

"I still don't believe you could have taken out that boss monster in one hit."

Shirou laughed nervously at Naofumi's sentence but when he noticed how serious she actually was he became quiet quickly.

"Unless you're a hero with a high level I won't believe that part of your story. It's too unnatural, prove it to me, show me your level and explain exactly how you killed it."

"But- How am I supposed to prove my innocence to you-"

Shirou stopped when a notification bubble popped up before him. One he never saw before.

_Join Shield Hero's Party_

_Yes/No _

"Seeing this should make it clear if you lied to me or not about level."

"And if I don't accept?"

"I wouldn't recommend that option. I'm being nice here to you considering the fact you helped me and the townspeople in the fight against the monsters. If I saw you as an enemy or threat we wouldn't be talking like this."

Shirou felt the animosity clearly. She didn't seem to trust him much or others in general. Although he can't deny the feeling that this might be the most approachable behaviour she would have shown to him.

He looked her in the eyes as he clicked on the screen that displayed yes like a button.

Another screen displayed before his eyes with the symbol of a shield before it went to the corners of his eye with other names there.

Up on the top the name of Naofumi and then going down to Raphtaria, Filo and then Shirou in the bottom with the lowest level of them all.

"Lvl 10!?" Naofumi exclaimed in shock and her two companions sharing the unease. "How did you defeat a boss monster from a wave with such a low level? It's not possible to do so, how did you have so much power for? You are having a hero weapon, don't you?"

"Hero weapon? No, I don't have anything like that, I'm not as strong as you believe. It was all thanks to that card Zelretch gave me which gave me the strength for- wait, where is the card?"

Shirou hurriedly searched over the clothes he had on his body so see if he can find the card but it wasn't near him, it was gone or at least not near him.

"Card? I have it with me," Filo chipped up, peeking into the card and pecking slightly Shirou's face with his beak.

"What? Why didn't you say so you moron bird? Where is it?"

"Hmm? I hid it inside my feathers, didn't want it to get dirty and it looked so shiny."

"You magpie of a bird, come here!" Naofumi dived her hand into Filo's feathers and Shirou's eyes widened as he saw how she was almost gone within the giant bird.

All that came out were various things of silver, gold or other shiny things. Naofumi bringing out a shiny and refined yet broken gemstone alongside the card with the archer profile.

"The archer card."

"So this one was given to you by that Zelretch guy, giving you a way to combat that wave monster?"

"I guess so he did. It's a servant card with a heroic spirit spirit encapsulated inside. This card has a heroic spirit that is called Archer, making my body more resilient and adoptable to situations using my projection magic."

Sending energy through his arm and into his palm a cold sensation formed above his fingertips.

It was chilling to project a short and simple sword. A slight headache and dizziness came over him, falling pale and short of breath.

He's used to project different things by now but having used the servant card must have put a great toll and strain on him which of course the others noticed.

"Whatever, as you are now I don't need to be afraid of you trying to kill me. Filo, keep an eye on him."

"Yessss~" Filo answered and head into the carriage in his filorial form and startling Shirou as he gets sucked into the heavy yet warm, comfortable plumage.

He didn't realize it that he was actually so tired and headed back into slumber right after he woke up not long ago.

For a while it was far too warm but eventually he got used to it and it became satisfyingly pleasant yet the feeling of coldness never left him, lingered in him.

Surges would go through his limbs, starting from the tips of his fingers to work up before disappearing and then come back. It was like his projection magic when creating or tracing something but this time it was his own body.

His magic circuits must be the answer, something was happening with them, he feels it.

They feel so much different inside him and when the surges intensified he woke up from shock, sweat coating his body.

Something heavy was pressed on his body and when he heaved himself up inside the carriage by putting his hand on the crate nearby he notices someone with angelic wings and short blond hair sleeping where he felt the weight.

A golden hairpin in his hair with a snoring sound coming from him. He realizes it must be Filo whom he heard must have a human form.

"Oh, you're up already again? You didn't sleep much, it's still dark. Also, I am sorry for pointing a sword at you from behind, we never planned to do anything. Naofumi can be a bit erratic."

"Ah, yeah, I noticed," Shirou sighs awkwardly.

"Don't worry, deep in her heart she's a very good person even if she doesn't show it. This world wasn't very kind toward her but she fights for it nonetheless."

"Like a true hero, huh?"

Raphtaria hands Shirou a bowl of food. It's warm.

"Naofumi cooked it and left a portion for you. She's sleeping right now while I keep watch," he says, sitting on the end of the carriage and looking out before giving Shirou a look. "You helped us during the sudden wave, we are grateful but don't try and betray her if you're here to kill her."

"What-" Shirou stopped and chose his next words carefully and less loud. "I didn't plan anything of the like. Why would I even do that? She saved the people here and when I blacked out she helped me. Why would someone do that, isn't she a hero?"

"That's good," Raphtaria nodded. "She is a hero, she's our hero who dealt with a lot of hardship. Anyway I will keep watch for the rest of the night. I believe you not to be that kind of person who kill people in their sleep but I can tell you," somehow the mood soured. "I am one if you try something funny."

Shirou gulped to this respond seeing the malicious smile of Raphtaria on display as a warning.

"Eh, you're too loud you both!" Filo woke up and threw a light tantrum at them before grumbling back to sleep but now near Shirou.

"I will take my leave now. Shirou, it seems like Filo takes an honest liking on you, that makes me really think of you as a nice person. Again, please try not to do anything upsetting. The recent wounds are still fresh."

There wasn't anything Shirou had left to reply to.

He never would even consider the option of betraying someone who helps others. It's an evil thought he can't stop but grimacing about it.

He knows little about their situation but has a fair understanding about the situation.

Did Zelretch perhaps summon Naofumi as well? Naofumi is was summoned before Shirou was and Naofumi doesn't recall of anyone named Zelretch. Still, what exactly happened to her to be so distrusting?

A question he doesn't know the answer but he feels like Naofumi isn't bad. Her companions are devoted to her and her actions were done with the heart in the right place. Why else would someone even consider saving other people if he simply could run away? Despite her character she must be a good person.

* * *

"Curse it," Shirou mutters under his breath and places down the bowl of food he had. The food was good as well, warm.

Leaning against the wall of the carriage Shirou finally had a piece of mind to contemplate things. He couldn't fall asleep and it was the first time to question things.

Zelretch, that mysterious man. Whoever he is, he had something in mind when bringing Shirou here.

His current state of mind can't grasp the reason behind it or the will why he would care for this world to be saved. He can't interfere with the worlds directly but was able to pull Shirou out of his existence and gave him a task to save this world.

Not that he didn't care about the lives of people in a different world but it was strange why he exactly.

He even gave him a servant card which made him at least powerful enough to fight, without it he would have died for sure.

The servant inside the card was familiar and gave him combat information with a boost to his projection magic and other abilities.

Taking out the card he stared at the image of an archer, there was nothing special about it but the fact it's powerful.

"Master, the food is too good," Filo mumbled in his sleep near Shirou.

He was certain now, he needs to stick around here and prevent the corrupted grail to appear and destroy it before it annihilates the world but he also thinks that he needs to help Naofumi. She's aware of the situation and as a hero she might help, he hopes she will.

"I will not have anyone die here, if needed I will also be a hero to stop it all," Shirou clenches his other fist, feeling the magic circuits light up and form new paths in his arm.

Not realizing he was staring at the card the entire time an icon popped up before him. A symbol with a pointed top.

Scrutinizing it further the symbol expanded and opened up a menu with Shirou's face on the top right end and bars and other menu tabs ready to open. This must be the status screen Naofumi had talked about.

It sure was strange to see his own capabilities and strengths to see listed up to look at.

He saw he's around level 10 and this world works like a video game. If that's the case he needs all the help he can get to survive and become stronger in this world.

That's why he first opened the help menu, grasping the situation in hand on what he should do to become stronger and save this world.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**The notes are included after the chapter got published. **

**Reading the reviews I have a few things to clarify as some people are confusing stuff here and complaining. **

**First, not much of a complaint by many, yes I know I kept some pronouns for Naofumi as if she's still a man here in the story. I am sorry for it, those mistakes happen and if you find any then dm me please about them. I will look into it and update the chapter(s). **

**Second, someone complained how weak I made Archer Emiya or CG Emiya as it was written. **  
**I have to say, this is not Archer Emiya or CG Emiya which should be a bit obvious, I hope. **  
**This is Shirou Emiya, from which Fate Universe it's up to you, I won't say anything on that yet. **

**And if some of you complain about that it was said in the prologue he's Archer Emiya then remember this, it was Zelretch who mentioned it, that man can't be trusted on that regard (as much as I think). It was even mentioned in the prologue a certain detail about his identity, making it obvious by the "golden brown eyes" that this isn't EMIYA, right?**

**Anyway, this is a fanfic meant to entertain. **  
**Of course some details won't add up since it's hard to consider all mechanics and details. **  
**For example Naofumi's world here, of course Shirou would be lvl 1 at first and after the wave having leveled up. Things work a bit differently. For those who still enjoy the story, please do so, I would like to read the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Include

"You did what!?" Naofumi exclaimed, throwing up her arms. "You absorbed the skeletal wyvern's gem!?"

"It was by accident, I didn't mean to absorb it all."

"How does someone absorb a gemstone fully by accident when reading 'Absorb Material'?"

Naofumi complained about Shirou in a rightful way.

Staying up the rest of the night Shirou had studied the menu and what was written in.

Half of the stuff implied how certain mechanics worked and what the stats meant. Making him worry if he needs to do a class up one day to go beyond his limits.

One of the interesting features he saw was the material absorption.

Apparently his servant card was able to somehow absorb materials such as monster drops and use it to strengthen the card or whatever it was. The help menu was very vague about that part and didn't make much sense for him.

And somehow he ended up absorbing the broken gem into the card, end of the tragedy.

"Whatever," Naofumi let her shoulder sink and sighs. "It seems like your card is some kind of heroic weapon, like my shield. Did you get anything useful out of it at least?"

"Well… I don't know?" Shirou scratches his head awkwardly.

"What do you mean by you don't know?" Naofumi scowled.

"I don't know, the help menu doesn't say how to open the card menu or how I should call it. It said _Skeletal Wyvern Gem, Modulation_ but I don't know what it is. How do I use it?"

"Amateur," Naofumi muttered and moved her arm forward, the one with the small shield on. "Change Shield, Skeletal Wyvern's Core Shield."

With a blink Naofumi's shield changed shape. Transforming into a form of a white shield with a red gemstone in. "There, this is how it should be… wait, if you use it what form will it take then? You used bows and swords, right? If it's anything like a hero weapon then it should have a definite form, right?"

"I guess, I don't know. My servant card made it possible for me to boost my projection magic and gave me information about weapons to project. The fact it changed my clothes was perhaps up to the influence of the heroic spirit inside."

"Well, that explains why you have clothes on that look like from a citizen from my world," Naofumi pointed out to the fact Shirou was wearing his long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, much different from the servant clothes of black and red with the red scarf around his head he wore during the wave. "Anyway, if it's anything like a heroic weapon then it should have processed the gem into some kind of weapon or visible shape on whatever, try it out."

"Hm..." Shirou concentrated on the card once again, trying to force open the menu Naofumi told must be there. Possibilities and options of different weapons like Naofumi with his shield but there was none here whatsoever.

He couldn't draw out the menu no matter how hard he tried.

The status window or help menu weren't a problem, they worked just fine but it seemed like the materials he would absorb will just vanish.

Was there a different way perhaps?

"Install," Shirou spoke out and felt a surge coming out of the card and through his arm. He expected to gain the card's dormant powers but all he got was an Error popping out.

It didn't matter how often repeated install and the sparks shoot out of the card and arm, the error would pop out nonetheless.

"What is this all about?" Naofumi raised an eyebrow at the light show Shirou had put on.

_Error, Install Locked._

"It says I can't use the card and the rest of the text is all jumbled, making no sense."

"Ergh, whatever," Naofumi held the bridge of her nose and groaned. "This is annoying, let me take a closer look," inching closer to Shirou Naofumi touched the card he was holding.

She instantly pulled her hand back when lightning came out of it, stunning them both.

"What the… not that familiar feeling again," she complained and looked serious, her pupils moving as if she's reading something. "_Legendary Weapon Rule Violation_? So this card applies as a heroic weapon?"

"But how do I use it now? I can't install the heroic spirit inside."

"How should I know? It's your card, you should know it," complains Naofumi and stands up. "Whatever, we got some business to do anyway, I want compensation later for the material you absorbed."

"I… yes," Shirou complies and sinks his shoulder. "Where are we going exactly?"

"_We_, are going, _you_ will stay here," says Naofumi and readjusts the armour parts she put on. "The town is still infested with remnant groups of monster and we will get rid of them. Your help during the wave was appreciated but-"

"No, I want to go with you and help to save the town by freeing it from the monsters. Take it as a thank you for helping me after I collapsed and for the food."

"Hm," Naofumi scowled and turned to Shirou. "Fine, you can come. I will consider it as some sort of compensation for the broken gemstone. Maybe I will lift it off completely," Naofumi lifted her scowl and Shirou nodded agreeing to the terms of hers.

"Then we want to come with you Shield Hero."

A group of people came towards them, armed with weapons such as sickles, rakes and shovels. They are all haggard to the bones with few of them being actually somehow nourished. Those are actually having proper weapons such as swords and bows.

"We want to come with you and free our town. Few of us are left who can fight monsters, they will be a great help. The rest of us will fight too, no matter the cost," The leader of the group, an elderly man spoke up to Naofumi.

"Few? What happened to the others of you?" Raphtaria asked worriedly.

"They… are dead. Our town was always small but the hunters kept the monster under control and brought back food to let us survive but the increasing monster attacks brought harsh months over us. Please, let us go with you Shield Hero!"

"Yes, please!"

"We want at least try and help free it, even if we die!"

The townspeople were begging to come with Naofumi even though their bodies won't hold against the remaining mobs of monsters.

Not even Shirou is sure if he can fight them all by himself, not without his card.

"I refuse," Naofumi rejected their help and crossed her arms before her. "I don't need any sacrificing pawns."

"Ms. Naofumi..."

"Hey, that's-" Shirou attempted to rebuke Naofumi but was stunned by the mocking pose Naofumi took on with her hand on her hip.

"I know you are willing to fight and take back your town, even if you have to die but in the end you will die effortlessly. I can guess many of you never fought a monster or are even able to do so in your current states. There's no use in taking the elderly or the youngsters or the sick of you, just rest up and we will take care of it. The ones who want to come should at least be able to fight who have experience in."

Hearing that proposition the townspeople complied happily and chose their remaining hunters to go with as reinforcement.

Shirou wasn't all too happy by Naofumi's way of talking and settling the matter but it made them comply and accept it easier. He feels a bit uneasy about the cleaning by taking them along.

* * *

"Shoot to the left!"

"Aye."

Drawing the strings of their bows Shirou and one of the hunters shot their arrows at the incoming monster in the air.

The arrows connected with the brains and they landed inside the wagon to be finished off completely by the other hunters.

Unfortunately those bug/bird like monsters are hard to kill as they will still move for a while even if you skewer their brains or destroy the heart. They attack by using descend like attacks to target them so they need to shoot them off right away and with some luck they manage to get them before they rocket towards the wagon.

"Annoying bunch," Raphtaria scowled, sheathing back his sword before he could have used it.

"Much agreed," Naofumi goes inside the carriage and absorbs one of the monsters into her shield, leaving behind the other for Shirou to take.

The card absorbs the monster just fine but he still can't figure out how to access whatever he unlocks by it. They contemplated that the card might just strengthen the inherit abilities inside but it was strange why he couldn't see it.

"Filo, stop," ordered Naofumi and the carriage slowed down.

The reason for Naofumi's cautiousness was an annoying flying monster in the sky a bit further down the road.

Normally Filo would kill most of them on their way but the flying ones are the most annoying to deal with. That's why Shirou and that one hunter would shoot them down from within the carriage and proceed onward.

However, one enemy they prefer not to fight are the flying slimes. They are highly aggressive and one of them is currently digesting one of the monsters they previously killed. Seeing it squirm in vain inside the slime was sickening.

"What do we do now?" asks Shirou and comes forward to where Naofumi and Raphtaria are so he gets a better view on it. All he could distinguish is the purple ooze of the slime in all of his viscosity.

"I would rather prefer to kill it off quickly, the slime will most likely damage our equipment. There are little options with close combat being our last resort. Hmm, thinking of, can you blow it up like the one time you fell inside of one? Filo's spells won't be effective and this way we won't have much of a fight, so, can you?"

Good question, can he?

Shirou is rested but not fully on his feet. His body or soul feels lacking on something or yet to have to get used to something he doesn't know. He's unsure if he can properly blow up the slime like before.

"I don't know, should I still give it a try?"

Locking eyes with Shirou Naofumi seemed to contemplate it. Her eyes narrowed and closes before nodding and refocusing her attention on the slime. "Try it."

* * *

Preparing three arrows Shirou reinforced the tips of the arrows and installed an instruction inside of them.

His eyes concentrated on the slime, not letting his focus waver and took a deep breath. Firing three fast arrows consecutively was a fine trick he earned from archery and when it connected with the slime he used the spell.

_Burst _which let the slime explode from the inside out.

The hunters already started to celebrate but Shirou didn't and neither did Naofumi and her party since it didn't kill it.

* * *

"Watch out, Air Strike Shield!" Naofumi employed his skill and deflected the smile in mid-air. It suddenly had started to convulse itself and shot like a javelin towards them.

"Damn it, Second Shield!"

Splitting into two after hitting the first shield the slime prepared to strike from two sides. One of it was stopped by Naofumi's second shield skill and when she turned around to face the other one she was surprised to have Shirou obliterate it.

Using his explosive arrows in short range was far more useful in taking care of the slime. They theorized it moved through some kind of core but locating it was hard so when Shirou used his burst it would increase their chances to take care of them.

"Fast Windblow!" Filo cast and blew the other slime away from attacking them.

The hunter drew his bow and shot at the slime which surprisingly forced the slime to run away before Shirou could kill it. They debated whether to search and kill it or let it go but since it would take too much time of them they let it go so they can proceed onward.

The nearby trees finally started to lift the view they were obstructed by and they notice an odd structure inside the town.

Where the town's church is located stands the tower for a bell but it was higher and whiter than usual by their accounts.

Few monsters of the wave and local ones have gathered and taken other the town. Fighting their way through them wasn't hard, it wasn't much of a challenge. Naofumi and his party with Raphtaria and Filo killed the majority of them while Shirou and the hunters had to deal with the ones in the air that dived at them.

Their priority was like back in the cart, shoot them down by hitting their eyes so it damages the brain and then kill it by stabbing the heart. The hunters are pretty skilled and Shirou was skilled with the bow though he would have preferred to go short range but doesn't have any sword in hand.

Projecting anything took too much energy right now as he figured out his magic paths have yet to develop in this body which seemed similar to his old one but was ultimately different.

The magic circuits are plenty and far more improved but have yet to completely settle slowly.

Leveling up seemed to speed up the process and gain him additional magic resources and strength. He's almost at lvl 20 which was still far behind from Naofumi's party with their lvl 70, a discrepancy of over 50 lvls.

"What… is that?" they gasped at the church's bell tower, swallowed and reshaped by bones that aren't white but sickly grey and black bones to form a new and higher structure. Going around they noticed what's the base of the tower right in the middle part.

The Skeletal Wyvern's head, the one boss which was killed in the previous wave.

"Ms. Naofumi, why is the boss' head here?"

"I don't know but the monster seem to have gathered by its presence and-" Naofumi stops talking to deflect the shots of arrows that were aimed at her. Followed by a volley of arrows from the sky that rain down on the deployed shooting star shield.

"Skeletal warriors? Now that's more like the familiars of the boss."

"These are Dragon Tooth Warriors," confirmed Shirou and destroys the ones who still shoot and can't penetrate the barrier of Naofumi. Readying his bow he destroys the leg of one with a lance to immobilise it though it still struggled to reach them.

"Don't look much like dragons."

"They aren't that strong, pretty weak actually but we need to watch out on their numbers."

"So as usual, good, we will move as a close group then. Shirou, you and the hunter will keep the ones with bows at bay. Their… blank shots are annoying to deal with."

"I… agree."

Naofumi and Shirou sigh at the sight of the arrows and other weapons bouncing off of the Barrier but they became more and more bothersome as their attacks become more bold. Inside the barrier they would just attack them from within while Naofumi studies the wyvern's head with Shirou taking glances to it now and then.

"I wonder, wasn't the head flying away from town when the body was destroyed by you?" Naofumi wondered and looked over to Shirou who stops shooting.

Now that he thinks about it, the head was blown off near the forest's location. That's where they were fighting anyway, trying to minimize damage. How did it came here anyway.

"This sounds fishy, I don't like it," Naofumi growls and scowls. "We should get rid off it quick, I don't like it."

"Ms. Naofumi, I agree but, eh, look at that."

Turning around where Raphtaria was pointing at Naofumi made an annoying face while Shirou had one of a lot of disapproval.

"Oh god, not you again."

What they were looking at was the slime again, flowing down the roof of a building and forming again to rush at them.

It ignored the supposed allies of Dragon Tooth Warriors and rushed through them, dissolving their body parts.

Drawing his bow Shirou aimed at the rushing slime but it evaded any of the incoming explosive arrows. It's faster than it was before.

"Raphtaria, use light magic."

"Yes, Fast Light" drawing out his sword Raphtaria pointed it at the slime and the tip glowed up in dazzling light, disturbing the slime from it's rush to the barrier.

"Fast Wind Slash," Filo finished it off with his wind magic, turning into a puddle of acid that dissolved the feet of the skeleton warriors.

However, when they believed they killed the slime something feel from the sky to it. A red broken gem like stone. Resembling the core of the skeletal wyvern.

"Master, I feel an ominous presence."

Like a moth mesmerized by light the slime immediately attached its half gone body to the stone and started to grow. Appendages reaching out to the bone monster and taking them into the slime. Not dissolving but making it bigger and creating a frame like body of a 5 meter tall giant.

"Filo, you can't be more right."

"No, not the slime," Filo moved his head left and pointed at the wyvern's head of the bell tower. "There, strange figure!"

A person who's gender is hidden behind black clothes. A silvery white mask with a black veil to hide face and hair.

"A Shadow? What's it doing here?" Naofumi acted surprised but so did Shirou. The mask this Shadow was wearing, he remembers it. It's the mask of a Hassan.

The shadow takes out a shining red gemstone out of its black clothes, revealing its arm wrapped in black bandages.

"Include," spoke the shadow and disappeared, letting the gemstone hit the wyvern's head and be absorbed inside bringing the head into action again.

* * *

"Oh no, it's moving again!"

"Shut up, the slime giant is more dangerous!"

The hunters panicked and screamed when the wyvern's head started to scream as if in agony but almost broke out in hysteria when the slime golem attacked the shooting star shield.

Cracks formed on its surface and Naofumi employed another Air Strike Shield as a roof to get out before the seeping slime engulfed them all in its corroding ooze.

"No, those skeletons-" a hunter screamed and almost got sliced if Shirou didn't kill it with his bow. He shot so many of the ones incoming that he got out of arrows and needed to reinforce his bow to use as a club until it eventually burst as well.

Now his only weapons are two bone daggers from the Dragon Teeth Warriors.

If only his magic circuits finally worked so he could use projection or use his card.

"Shirou, we need to fight a way through," Raphtaria jumped in and joined to fight them off which made a huge difference though Shirou was still concerned about something.

"What about Naofumi and Filo?" he looks back and witnesses how Naofumi deflects the blow of the slime golem with his shield.

The slime golem looked even more ominous than before. A skeletal frame within its slimy body with no head but a red core inside its chest. This should be the weak point.

"Filo, now, target its chest area."

"Zweiter Tornado!"

Having realized what the weak point is Filo produces a magic based tornado and penetrates the golems chest but it didn't destroy the core. What they witnessed was how the core is like a hearth with veins that goes through all its body like a living organism which closes its wound like one with high regeneration abilities.

It thrashes with its stump like arm at Naofumi who takes the hit with her shield but after the blow connected the stump deformed and threatened to swallow Naofumi in one big gulp.

"Watch out," yells Shirou and jumps at Naofumi to get her out of the harm's way.

They roll together right into the fray of the Dragon Tooth Warriors but Naofumi breaks them away by deploying his barrier.

"Damn it, it got us off guard- you got to be kidding me!"

Standing before them was the golem but what was worse is the fact that the wyvern's head was battle ready and was about to launch a flaming purple ball out of its mouth. Much like the way in the wave.

Naofumi seemed ultimately troubled and concerned. Mostly because the trajectory of the attack would be her and Shirou and then the others who are behind them and busy fighting the Dragon Tooth Warriors.

There was no time to think, it was ready to shoot.

"Darn it, there's no time, Shirou brace yourself," says Naofumi and pushes him down with her cape muffling him before he can even protest. She's pinning him down to the ground on purpose with herself on top of him. "Air Strike Shield, Second Shield, Shield Prison!"

The defence line was activated but not around them two but Raphtaria and the hunters. Meanwhile Filo was too late to go into a defending position but thankfully fast enough to not worry about it and continue fighting.

The shot annihilated one arm of the golem and shattered the bones of the skeletons while following the trajectory.

It first lands against Naofumi's shield with her persisting against the blast.

Shirou feels the scorching heat and intensity as it already shattered the barrier and is kept on bay by the shield.

A warning field pops up before his faces and spreads out before his vision. He doesn't understand what it is at first but red paths are appearing on his arms sending out signals and forms much like when he uses reinforcement or projection.

A command appears in within his view when looking at Naofumi who shields him with all her might. And he utters those words.

_Include._

* * *

_**Activating Include. **_

_**Processing materials. **_

_**Identified, Red Living Core of #Ak'!+, Interdimensional Wyvern's bones and flames, Dragon's Teeth. **_

_**Projection, Skeletal Wyvern's Core Bow. **_

_**Processing materials. **_

_**Identified, materials of various monsters parts. Processing and including them to the Skeletal W**__**yvern's Core**__** Bow. **_

_**Projection of Shooting material. **_

_**Analyse, confirming passive Skill. **_

_**Auto Projection of the Arrows by drawing the string. Projection of multiple arrows at time possible. Mana will be consumed.**_

_**Confirmation of Skill-**_

* * *

"God… Damn… Iiiiit!"

Redirecting the shot with her shield Naofumi breaths out in relief when she succeeded in. Having predicted where it would land she's thankful that it only hit almost next to Raphtaria and the others but the blast cracked parts of Shield Prison and dented the deployed Shields.

Thankfully though it had got rid of the skeletons they were facing and the fact it didn't care about the golem as an ally means it doesn't have a sense of camaraderie.

Her armour had dents and cracks all over but nothing auto repair wouldn't be able to repair by itself. However, this fight is much harder than she anticipated it would be but it's even worse.

"You've got to be kidding me, I didn't even reach the cool down of my skills," Naofumi sighs exasperated and grits her teeth to mentally prepare herself for the second attack.

"Use Skill, Heliotrope Blast," drawing his bow an arrow with a dazzling tip of violet was released, entering the blast attack of the wyvern's head. Warping and pulsating the blast exploded and shattered the jaw, leaving the head damaged.

"What is that?" asks Naofumi, pointing at the white bow with deep engravings and a red glistering core within the mouth of a small wyvern's head in the centre. Shirou's arm and hand were glowing from having pulled back the string.

Redoing so he pierced and destroyed the deplorable skeleton warriors that approached him with the new bow of his.

"I will explain later, let's finish them first."

The battle was far from over and what seemed to happen is that the slime golem and wyvern's head seemed to regenerate and try to retrieve form. The tides have now turned and Naofumi and Shirou are on the lucky side.


	4. Chapter 3: Storm Incubation

"Ergh… I am beat..." heaves Shirou, trying to hold in whatever food was in his stomach. His new bow and the sword he projected from his memory disappearing with him on his knees.

The battle dragged on longer than he thought it would, draining almost all of his mana capacity and stamina. In the end though he went up some levels even if the system still confused him a little.

His current level was now around lvl 24. Perhaps from the many battles he went through in the last 24 hours or so.

"Everyone alright?" ascertains Naofumi and wipes her face off of any sweat with her palm.

"Yes, Ms. Naofumi."

"I am hungry," complains Filo lying on the ground in his angel form.

"I am fine but," starts Shirou, his face red and Naofumi turning towards him in confusion. "Y-your cape is slipping a bit again."

During the battle against the slime and wyvern's head Naofumi was fighting on the front and keeping the enemies at bay. Drawing attention with her shield and diverting any attacks so they focus on her.

At some point she had to block a direct hit by the wyvern and by the golem.

She took the hits like a true tanker but the side effects of the attacks were clear. Her armour was suffering with the worst effects coming from the corroding characteristics of the slime golem.

The entire half of her upper armour parts were melted, showing her skin to the air. It was luck her cape and bottom armour survived not to expose her completely.

"Yes," she blushes and frowns irritated by it all and adjusting her cape so it covers her left side again.

"Puh, master is being shameless again."

"Filo, stop it," Raphtaria chastised Filo but his face seemed redder than from anyone else. He seemed by far more irritated than anyone else but tried to have a straight face.

"Whatever, let's get back to the townspeople and report that we finished our job."

"This won't be necessary Lady Shield Hero."

Spoke a voice that appeared out of nowhere before them. The person moved like shadows all clad in black. Shirou didn't notice it till now the instant he saw the figure his instincts kicked in remembering a certain name.

Hassan, Assassin Servant.

Projecting a sword with his leftover mana Shirou was about to pounce at the shadow with whatever outcome there might be but it never came to it. Naofumi's hand stopped him.

"There's no need, we are not facing an enemy," assures Naofumi. Perhaps she felt that Shirou would go into a combat stance after seeing the shadow after one of them created the slime golem and awoke the wyvern's head.

Looking closely the shadow is different. For instance, the mask is just a black veil with small silvery parts to cover the eye slits. No skull like mask like the one from before.

"Didn't see you in a while Shadow, have we? Did the king send you?" asks Naofumi with a hint of fond

"I'm sorry but I can't answer your question as we have to keep our identities a secret. Second, Lady Shield Hero," the shadow bows down to one knee and dips the head. "King Mirel K. Melromarc requires your attention. There's a dire situation which is the most concerning."

"Spill it, what exactly is it?" Naofumi's mood seemingly soured. "Is it more important than finding that idiot and Bastard?"

Shirou's ears perked up. Why did this insult sound like a name of someone, this certainly felt strange.

"Lady Shield Hero," the shadow looks up to Naofumi to meet her gaze. "By the King's command, all search parties are requested back to the capital. They are taken on hold until further notice. Especially Lady Shield Hero is asked to get back for confirmation and relaying new orders."

"Tch," Naofumi clicks her tongue. "Fine, we will teleport right away when we finish here."

"Please do so and hurry, Lady Shield Hero," with this the Shadow vanishes and leaves the crew with a most disturbed and concerned expression on their faces.

"Shirou, as it seems, I think you need a bit more information."

"I won't deny that," Shirou laughs awkwardly and Naofumi did so too at this.

Thus far Shirou only had a basic understanding of the world. Heroes being summoned and fighting the waves of calamity but he didn't get much info about the other summoned ones until now.

Bow, Sword and Spear, those are the other three hero weapons that have chosen an individual to fight the waves of calamity in this world.

After interacting with Naofumi only a day but Shirou has a mix of sympathy and discomfort left. Both being directed to her.

She didn't go into many details why or what happened exactly but she said that she and the other three heroes have a tough past interactions but have to work together in order to stabilize the world. If only one hero gets missing the the waves will become much harder to combat and if they can't try to defuse their hostility to one another and start working together then all will be killed in order to summon new heroes.

Neither of them listens to the other, accusing each other on lying how to get stronger. Even Naofumi who can only defend didn't believe them at first but proved that all were telling the truth but they still didn't listen.

All the occurred waves were fought back but only Naofumi was strong enough to do so. The others are way too weak.

To top it all there are other heroes from a different world who want to kill off the summoned cardinal heroes. During the last wave they were defeated but they will come back.

Currently the Spear Hero seemed to have gone missing with a really despicable person though Shirou sugar-coats the description on the person a little bit. Naofumi and some search parties are searching for them but it seems like they have to cut short the mission.

On the other note, Shirou starts to understand why they were so hostile towards him when he got out of the rift. They expected a hero from the other world that came to kill Naofumi. Her actions were definitely justified towards Shirou, he probably would have done the same.

"So, this is how it is, pretty messy, right? Not like your situation is any better."

"I guess so," Shirou scratches his cheek. "We're both at quite a dilemma."

"That's why I want to make an offer. I don't know if you want to put up with that mess as well but I can use another hand. I think it's evident how short-handed we are. My mess with the waves and yours with this corrupted grail might have a connection or at the very least we can try and support each other on the task ahead."

"So teaming up officially and not just for this one thing we had?"

"Yes, originally I thought about dissolving the party after we cleared the town but I guess our business is blending. The shadow we saw, he's different from the others, not just alliance. Did he seem familiar?"

"Kinda, I think," Shirou holds his head from an incoming headache. "The mask, it was a mask of a Hassan, a servant of the assassin class. Something inside me remembered it he's connected to the grail that's for sure."

"This is troublesome, we need to work after all. So, are you in or not? Remember, this team up involves dealing with my waves and your grail. If we want to succeed we need to handle our respective problems together."

Naofumi reaches out to Shirou with an open hand showing her willingness for this cooperation. A team up Shirou is gladly taking.

"Alright, let's partner up for real and handle it. If I can help in combating the waves and saving innocent lives then I am in. After all, helping others is something what heroes should do."

"Hmpf, helping others," Naofumi ends the handshake first. "Not like I am doing it on my own will. If this is all over we will go home, forgetting about it and live our lives after that."

"Yes, you might be… right..." Shirou dips his head and clenches his head. For some reason he tries to remember something but his brain doesn't get him access to.

What is his life after all this?

Wait, what was it even like before he woke up before Zelretch?

"Who is… Emiya Shirou-"

"Alright, hunters, I will kick you out of the party now. You can make it back without issue, we will come back later. Try to boost the economic of the town. Teleport Shield!"

* * *

"We have awaited you, Madame Shield Hero," the nuns dip their head upon arrival of the party. While Shirou is impressed by the the fact they teleported into some kind of cathedral he's curious how they knew they were about to arrive.

Eventually Naofumi explained that these nuns must be shadows as well hence the fact they knew they would arrive. Leaving it Shirou is completely amazed how medieval-esque and out of world the capital Melromarc. It's his first time being in a place like this after… the Clock Tower… in England.

Shirou's head starts to throb again. When did he ever go to London? Much less leave Japan?

"We are almost near the castle but you know, this view and town… can't say I can enjoy it like you do," Naofumi sighs deeply and rubs her forehead.

Something must burden heavy on her shoulders, Shirou feels it but he can tell she doesn't really want to talk about it.

Merlromarc appears beautiful at the first glance but maybe Naofumi knows better after being here for so long.

"Anyway, let's get changed at first, I… need some new clothes," Naofumi looks away with a troubled and embarrassed expression. They don't really have spare clothes and Naofumi still hides her left side.

"This is certainly what we need, I need a change as well," admits Shirou whose clothes are torn and ripped from fighting the monsters.

The whole group starts to compare each other how run-down they look like, especially Filo who has completely messy hair making it look like he has several cow licks. This made him try hard to get his hair in order again.

"Lady Shield Hero, we have awaited your presence. Crown Prince Melt K. Melromarc is already on his way to greet you," few knights approach them and dip their heads.

"Mel is coming? Hurray!" Filo jumped up, surprising the nearby bystanders.

"Filo, calm down," sighs Naofumi into her palm. "How much till he's here-"

"Naofumi! Filo! Raphtaria!"

Waved a boy from within a carriage. He seemed much like the age as Filo. His blue hair and eyes fitting the same colour themed fine clothes he's wearing.

Filo immediately transformed into his Filorial King form and ran up to the boy who jumped out of the carriage on the bird, startling the escorting knights and guards.

"He will be here in-"

"No need to tell me that, I can clearly see him!" retorts Naofumi.

"Hey Mel, come let's play something."

"I am sorry Filo but I can't right now, later, alright?"

Disappointed Filo hangs his head and Melt jumps off of Filo, trying to look like a dignified royal when approaching the group.

* * *

"So, what does our highness want from me? I am busy with that task you gave me and you know that."

"Ahem," Melt coughs, his brows twitch for a second. "Naofumi, we got some urgent news about a problem we have encountered. It's connected to one of the other heroes."

"Damn it, can't your country handle Itsuki and Ren on your own? I am already having my hands full on Motoyasu and Bastard," Naofumi grimaced and looked disgruntled. "Tell his highness he can try to control them on his own as I can't right now."

"I think you don't understand," Shirou notices how upset the boy was and shook in anger he tried to hold in. "This is a bit more serious than you, Lady Shield Hero will understand."

"Naofumi, let him just say what he has to say, no reason to taunt him any further," says Shirou and places a hand on her shoulder which she returns with a confused look.

"I wasn't really, huh," she sighs and scratches her head with her free hand. "Fine, let's hear what all is about."

"Grr," the boy grumbled and shook for a second before calming down. "Father send me to get you, let's get to the castle right away Naofumi."

"Ah, no, definitely not. There's something else I need to do first," Naofumi denies to go right now and shakes her hand while her face is slightly blushed.

"Are you- no!" the boy yelled. "We are going right now, I want to finish this quickly so Filo and I can play!"

"No, we can do it a bit later- wait! Stop pulling my cape!"

"I have enough of your antics, we are going now!"

"Wait, stop it you two. Shirou help me stop Miss Naofumi and Melt or else," Raphtaria tried to stop the scene but the inevitable was meant to happen. The cape just wasn't enough of protection to happen.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Iwatani, I'm glad you could made it," exclaims the king in delight and snaps open his fan. "I was afraid you couldn't make it."

"Yeah, whatever," grimaces Naofumi and fidgets with her leg while standing before the king while wearing a blushed face and new clothes.

King Mirel was one of the main figure heads who had helped to purge Naofumi's name and it was the first time Shirou was inside a real throne room with a king in though he didn't feel tensed up. He was calm and collected with… a hint of anger towards someone? Who tho?

"Melt, you are awfully quiet, did something happen between you and Miss Iwatani?" wonders the king with honest curiosity as his son was looking down with a red face and mumbling.

"Nothing happened," barks Naofumi. "Can we get to the point? First I need to get Motoyasu and Bastard back and now I get ordered back. What's the matter?"

"Miss Iwatani, when was the last time you checked on the next wave in Melromarc?" asks the King, shutting his fan and becoming rather stern and serious. "If not please do so now and tell me what you see."

Doing so as she was asked Naofumi opens the screen and her eyes widen and perplex.

"What is going on! Why did the time accelerate threefold? The wave was supposed to be in the next 10 days and now we have less than 3 days left."

"This is the problem. We got reports that the times between waves shortened and accelerated. On top of that it seems the waves got worse. One of the kingdoms reported heavy- no, devastating results and countless of lives having ended. I asked to get you back immediately to prepare for countermeasures. We can only rely on you to fight off the wave."

"Me? What about Itsuki and Ren? Do they know about this?"

"That's," his mien hardened. "Unfortunately Miss Kawasumi and Miss Amaki have vanished days ago without a trace. We have yet to confirm if they ran away or-"

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"** Naofumi bellows and stomps with her foot furiously startling everyone. "What are these morons doing! We have to work together, do these idiots not realize what problems they are causing!"

"Miss Iwatani, I understand your anger but-"

"**Understand!?"**

Her anger intensifies and Shirou feels a chilling sensation. Something glowed up inside the Shield's core and sending vibrations through Shirou's card inside his pocket.

"We have to work together in the coming waves, as a team! If even one of us dies then it will become much much harder and there are people out here who want to kill us who they can't defeat, much less scratch the surface!

"After all I had to put through I was willing to get together and talk but all that happened were arguments, excuses and accusations! Now you tell me they just ran away? This goes beyond pure idiocy!"

Whatever this odd feeling was but Shirou saw and felt like being sucked into a void of green and red mist that came out of the shield. The jewel turned red and an ominous but also transparent figure appeared as the form of the shield. Either it was a dragon or flames or maybe both, he couldn't tell.

All he felt was hatred and anger.

What was that and why is Shirou the only one so seemingly concerned about it?

"Miss Naofumi, please calm down."

"Master, don't be angry."

Her companions came closer to Naofumi and calmed down her mind successfully as the mist slowly vanished. Even Melt inched closer to her, unfazed by it all. Unlike Shirou who didn't know how to approach it.

Naofumi apologized for this sudden outburst of hers and calmed down as much as she could. Her mood was still sour but in control.

"I know this is much to ask after all your help but we don't know the magnitude of this wave. We need to be prepared at all cost. I can't help to notice that you've got a new companion. Tell me, what's your name?" the king addressed Shirou with a light laugh.

"My name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou. I am here to support Naofumi in fighting the wave. I know it sounds strange but I am-"

Explaining the situation Shirou tries to settle any misunderstanding of him being an antagonistic Otherworlder. He already found out how bad the situation with heroes from the other world are. Maybe he's not a hero by the world's rule but in a sense he feels like he's ought to be one.

If he doesn't fight here then the waves will more and more people. Naofumi said she's short-handed on capable people who can help and offered her own help to stop the grail but Shirou knows there's more and that he needs to help her.

Helping Naofumi to overcome the crises of the world. Ignoring it is no option.

"A corrupted grail? Capable to rival the waves in ultimate destruction? This is a really bad time," the king shakes his head and sinks deep into his throne. His gaze lands on Shirou again. "What a horrible timing but I am glad Miss Iwatani got another ally she can trust in."

"That's where you are wrong about, I don't trust him just yet."

"What-" Shirou reacts taken aback by Naofumi's statement but even more when she places a hand on his shoulder.

"However, I will put my believe in him for helping out in fighting off the wave and getting rid of the monsters. That much credit is the last I can give."

Releasing her grip on Shirou he realizes a hard fact.

Getting Naofumi's trust is harder than someone can imagine.

"Mister Emiya, I understand you want to help us and can actually use the same abilities as the hero weapons?"

"Sort of. While I don't understand the many applications and restrictions I am able to absorb materials and form skills. I will and want them put to positive use."

"I understand. This is fantastic news," the king bolts up from the throne and points his fan towards the two. "In this case we will need to speed up the growth of you two since the other heroes disappeared. I will open the treasury to support you with materials, money and weaponry to strengthen you. Take all you need to fight against the new wave!"

* * *

"Hey, Weapon's Owner! Open up!"

Naofumi knocked on the door of what seemed like the shop for weaponry and armour which was also obvious by how she called up the owner.

"Kid, do you even know what time it is? Wait, is that a new slave of yours- wait, don't you know human trafficking is forbidden?"

_S__lave? _Thought Shirou and was confused what they meant by it.

A woman with an upset expression shows up before the door. Scars fill her toned body and face with her hair being shaved on the sides and having a braid going past her broad shoulders.

"What- no! He's not a slave Anyway, boss, I've got an offer you will love," Naofumi loves mischievously and throws her arm around the shop owner to whisper something into her ear.

"You serious?"

"Serious."

"How serious?"

"As serious as you can imagine me to be."

"Hot damn it kid, we better get ourself to work then! No time to sleep considering the wave is soon to come!"

Full of enthusiasm the weapon's show owner went back inside, stretching her arm. What Naofumi told her was what every shop owner loves to hear when getting commissions.

The fact that the king will supply them with whatever they need to finish a product.

They have barely three days left to prepare and it's evening already.

Naofumi left earlier, giving the necessary information and leaving her damaged armour behind for repair and upgrade. She went to the storehouse to upgrade her shield and will wait for Shirou there later. Meanwhile Filo left as well to spent time with his friend Melt, leaving Raphtaria, Shirou and the weapon's show owner, also named Erhardia, alone.

"A new companion. It's a good thing, means she becomes more trusting towards others but I thought she would rather have a demi-human or monster as another companion."

"Demi-Human or monster? Why so?"

"Huh? You don't-" glancing over to Raphtaria Erhardia keeps quiet who symbolizes to keep the matter a secret. The thing Naofumi or others refrained from telling is the fact Raphtaria and Filo are actually slaves.

"Never mind that, let's keep up with taking measurements for your armour."

While they thought Shirou didn't notice he knew something was up and they were hiding some things from him but he refrained from asking. If they wanted they would tell him. It's most likely an uncomfortable topic.

"Anyway, stay strong on her side. Raphtaria is the longest with her, he will guide you if something troubles you about her. The kid can be a bit complicated and cynical but you can trust me that she's a good person."

"That's right, whatever you will hear about her, keep in mind that she's actually a nice person deep inside but had some rough times. I hope for great teamwork."

"Yes, me too," Shirou returns the smile and shakes Raphtaria's who had a strong grip and squeezed pretty hard with a smile on his face, making Shirou a bit anxious.

He can't deny that there are people around Naofumi who believe in her. Shirou starts to do so too the more he interacts with them all.

* * *

_The next 48+ hours before the wave was spent the following way._

Shirou visited the warehouse with Naofumi and shared upgrade options and strengthening methods for their respective hero weapons. He would join to grind lvls with Filo and Melt to climb up levels. Melt joined along since he wants to become stronger and participate in the waves alongside his father.

In between those times he will train with Raphtaria and use his projection magic. It was told to him he could learn other magic types but he rather preferred not to for the time being.

Not like he isn't interested in learning this world's magic but it was too time consuming as he couldn't read or write the world's language and learning magic he isn't used to be a hindrance in battle.

After all, his magic circuits didn't fully develop yet.

While hitting lvl 40 he confirmed the fact he was truly some sort of hero as he didn't have a lvl cap but it was strange how absorbing materials didn't give him access to any new weapons except when he projects them. Absorbing gives him the opportunity to use the materials to form new weapons and skills but also amplify his magic circuits and mana to become stronger than before.

However, the amount he unlocked wasn't much, solely focusing on strengthening some of his abilities. Making matters worse he still couldn't use install.

No matter how often he tried, the access was denied which was a progress as it just said Error not long ago. It would help when he knew what he needs to do to unlock it.

"Tch, seems like the Shield won't stop to even employ human slaves, I knew she can't be trusted."

Turning around from his cross legged position Shirou spots a figure on the doorway to the royal storehouse. A woman white-greyish hair that is tied up into an upper ponytail with bangs framing the face. Her clothes are somewhat appearing royal with rings on her fingers and she glared daggers at Shirou while she wears an angry scowl on her face.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Who I am? I am the queen of this country! No, I was until until the accursed Shield made my husband abdicate my position and that of our child."

"So you're Trash, the Queen who accused Naofumi for crimes she didn't commit."

"Tch, that name is the worst but not the fact our son has to live as a slave. I admit tho, the crimes she commit might not have been true but they were necessary."

"Necessary? Why is it necessary to accuse someone of a crime who didn't commit any of them? I don't know what you accused her of but there shouldn't have been any reason to."

"Why it was necessary? You won't understand the reason, even if I told you. You don't understand why I hate the accursed Shield or the related hate for the Demi-Humans."

Demi-Humans? What do they have to do with it, is she referring to Raphtaria?

"The Shield is evil, as much as the Demi-Humans. I recommend you to see the truth soon or else you will regret your choice in siding with her."

I won't regret it. She helps the people and fights the waves to save lives. I don't know the exact conflict or problem you have but I know she's a good person. I repeat my question, what do you want from me? Not like the royal storehouse is a place where the former queen should wander off to."

"Hmpf, you're right," Trash scowled and grimaced. "I couldn't care less who joined her but when I heard it was a human I needed to see for myself who it is. I must say I am disappointed but what can I expect from a person who's on the side of that woman?"

Trash turns around and goes away from Shirou. Her figure still showing a certain amount of authority and respect Shirou can't deny in her.

"I don't think what I do is wrong."

Trash stops for a moment and listens to what Shirou has to say.

"A hero is supposed to help the people, saving others no matter the danger. A leader should act that way as well. That's why I believe Naofumi does the right things despite her shortcomings like her cynicism. I want to fight beside her side because together we can stand a chance to stop the world from destruction and that's what I believe in. She's the right one for this job and I will help her."

Standing still Trash didn't respond nor did she turn around. Silence lingered in the air between the two and when Trash turned around there was no scowl or anger. There was only apathy.

"Maybe you are right but I still won't trust her and you will realize it too. Enjoy your times working together. When the day comes she will turn against you and force her two slaves to kill you. Demi-Humans are loyal to the Shield Hero. Act as friendly as you want with them, befriend yourself with that man and bird, they will kill you either by their own will or that by their master. You will lose all that are close to you, this is a warning Emiya. I hope you heed my warning."

* * *

_**2**__**9:59 Minutes till the start of the wave**_

Shirou and the party did anything they could think of with the little amount of time they had left before the wave. Training and strengthening themselves to whatever the wave will throw at them.

Shirou's level was now a bit over 40, his number of skills increased though not as much as he hoped to. The most increase in strength he felt are his new magic circuits. They are several times stronger than he remembers they ever have been even if their use in projection is still limited.

Having no means to rely on his Install Shirou is glad to have a new set of armour.

He has no idea where Erhardia got the design ideas but nevertheless he liked it, had a sense of familiarity. The materials which were used are different kinds of hides and skin with few metal parts used as well. Considering Shirou's fighting style Erhardia made it easy to move in and sturdy and

tough with the use of leather.

A nice extra is the small magic orb on his glove that reinforces his magic and the red orb on his chest the Hassan Shadow used to awaken the slime and wyvern.

His right arm also had an extra set of guard to increase defence with the inside being made out of red cloth which was also used for the hilt of his short sword on his hip, a bonus to use when he can't use projection.

The name for the armour though could have been better.

**Vigilante ****Armour**

**Cuir Boili**

**Made of boiled Leather. Reinforced with skin, hides and pieces of metal. **

**Defence Up: ****Agility Up (small), Magic Up (small), ****Impact resistance (medium), slash and puncture resistance (large),**** fire resistance (m****edium****), water resistance (m****edium****), wind resistance(large), lightning resistance (s****mall****), absorb resistance (small), magic recovery (small), stamina recovery (small), automatic self repair, growth up, protection of weather elements, protection against ****rot, vulnerability against ice**

"Are you alright Shirou?" asks Naofumi and places her hand down on Shirou's shoulder. He was looking down in concern and she noticed it. Looking up her armour has also changed a bit, upgraded. "Worried about your new armour? You get used to it since I did so too. Mine is called Barbarian Armour and much to my dismay it makes me look like a Bandit leader."

"A cool bandit leader tho!"

"Yes, master looks very cool."

"Ok, pipe down you two," Naofumi hushes Raphtaria and Filo.

Shirou didn't say answer to Naofumi's question. The conversation from last night was still bothering him. The warning Trash gave him, he didn't mind them or that's what he tells himself. It bothers him and it bothered him about her look in her eyes.

There was something besides the anger and apathy later. Something sad he can't put to words.

_**5 minutes left till the beginning of the wave.**_

"It's nothing, let's kill the wave."

"I agree, let's do it."

There's no time to be concerned about. Besides Naofumi and her party there are also the soldiers of Melromarc, the king and his son joining the battle. Making matters worse they could fight within a habitat area.

Whatever doubts cloud his vision, he needs to put them aside.

Right now they need heroes to fight.

**Commencing Wave of Calamity.**

**Proceeding, awakening of Nightmare Chariot.**

* * *

_**Chapter is done, took me a bit longer because I couldn't get to it as fast as I wanted. **_  
_**I feel like the chapters are getting longer, no idea if it's good or bad. **_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare Chariot

Shirou already fought a wave but it was the first time being teleported to the scene of action. The familiar gotten fantasy town of Melromarc wobbled out of vision and they all found themselves within… a fortress?

Disorientated why they directly teleported to a fortress was up to the question but they all agree they had to regroup at first and see where the enemy was coming from.

However, there was one problem.

There's not a single rift up in the red and dooming sky.

The scenery around the fortress is rocky with the mountains serving as a natural border. A sea, hued red by the sky is in front of the castle. The cliffs and beach are fortified to block any invaders on water, a good sign as Shirou notices something was afoot in the distance.

"Naofumi, there's something moving towards us from the sea."

"I see it too," confirms Filo, covering his nose. "It smells and feels strange, my body feels itchy."

Confirming the suspicion the guards identified a monster swarm moving towards them that are covered in black ooze. From his outlook Shirou was able to make out the position of a large monster between the aquatic and aerial ones.

What appears to be the boss monster is some sort of humanoid beast. Black ooze dropping off of its body smudging the sea. His head is kept low and only the upper body was looking outside the water as it moved inside the swarm. The other half must be underwater but the size is already enough to be almost as height as the slime golem.

"Include, Skeletal Wyvern's Core Bow," during the preparations Shirou tended to upgrade his bow a bit since he couldn't get many weapons or project the other bow when he had the archer card installed. Not that he complains, the bow's skill is too useful not to use it. "Filo, I count on you."

"Got it."

"Heliotrope's Blast!"

"Zweiter Tornado!"

While Raphtaria and Naofumi had a great teamwork Shirou was glad that he could pull off similar tactics with Filo. Even when he preferred to go into close combat.

"Zweite Aura."

Combining the two magics together the spell of Filo and skill of Shirou turned their attack into an ardent torrent of purple which increased in power by Naofumi's support spell.

The arrow whizzed through the air, forming arcs of purple flames and winds and when it hit the boss at its head a blast was released that was similar to a massive explosion, setting the swarm and water on fire.

"Wow, that was destructive, far more useful than Itsuki," complimented Naofumi and whistled at this. The soldiers already celebrated the attack seeing the monsters die in numbers but after a few moments Shirou grew increasingly anxious with Naofumi who started to scowl.

She realized it as well, the blast, albeit powerful, was too powerful and the flames moved atypical. It's spreading out, following paths that shouldn't be there.

When one of the black oozing aerial beast perched on top of the boss monster it started to convulse. Turning into a black orb like it was made of liquid. Just like the slimes it shot right at them but the greatest difference was it splashed and exploded when hitting Naofumi's air strike shield, painting the walls black.

"What was that?"

"This wave is certainly stranger than the other ones."

"Yes and no sign of L'arc or Glass. We can be sure that we're alone."

It's unnatural how slow the action of this wave were moving. There aren't many monster activities except the few swarms that come up and disappear again without putting up a fight.

They couldn't wait any longer, so the group proceeds to move down to the beach area where the soldiers are fortifying the area further and putting up barriers and artillery up to the cliffs and fortress to launch heavy attacks from the distance and eliminating the swarms.

Attempts were made to kill the boss from a distance but no attacks could land a hit for whatever reason. Shirou and Raphtaria tried so too who could raise the output but it just didn't work. That's why they try to apprehend it head first by fighting on the sea and freezing the water surface so they can walk on it and prevent aquatic monsters to rise.

"_As source of thy power, the King and Succours orders thee. Decipher the laws of creation, cover the sea in a surface of ice, and render the monsters immotile. Icecap Stage." _

Creating a torrent of icy wind the magic spread outside the forest and down the cliffs to hang on the water and wind. The magic drops down the warm temperatures so that everyone can see their own breath but it does the feat as the sea freezes solid

The swarms drop dead immediately, the ones under water struggle to break free but fail and the boss monster is held captive waist down.

It's too easy, it doesn't even struggle to break free and when the four walk on the icy floor it doesn't react much at all. All the monsters underneath them bang against the icy floor they are trapped underneath but can't break it.

Even before the boss monster it just didn't flinch. Black and sticky ooze covered its entire body, hiding what form lies underneath. Just thinking about it gives them a wicked reminder on the slimes back then but thankfully it's not corosive or anything.

"Master, I don't like it. It smells and feels strange seeing it."

"Ms Naofumi, I agree with Filo, something about this monster is suspicious."

"I feel so too, it's too passive. Shirou, can you make something out? Maybe you know what it is exactly?"

Looking the monster over he can't find anything. The arms are free but hold onto two long objects that are stuck in the ice. There's no face or the like, there's practically nothing. Hitting it with a bow a few times did nothing but spraying out more black stuff that seems to have been mixed with blood. The wounds don't close, what is it? There's not even a name notification for it except for an error field where it's supposed to be.

"Ok, at a count on three you attack and kill it quick. One, two-"

Just when Naofumi was about to give the signal Raphtaria and Filo had their instincts kicking in. For Shirou it was his instinct that he obtained by experience and skills, rivalling the animalistic instinct of danger the two have.

The boss twitched and the ice didn't start cracking but broke immediately when the arm arched forward to free the trapped lance from the ice, aiming at Naofumi.

* * *

"What was that?" Naofumi heaved a breath with Raphtaria and Shirou who caught her when the force of the spear threw her towards them.

The boss monster awakened with red lines forming around its body. A golden short spear revealed from within the ooze. It was by Naofumi's sharpened senses that she could block the attack in time.

"Filo get away from there!" yelled Naofumi and Filo was thrown into the air from the force freeing the other longer spear that's dyed in crimson red.

Casting the Air Strike Shield they hope that it stops the spear so Filo can escape but on the contrary. The spear went right through the shield like butter and pierced Filo's side.

"Filo!" they rushed for the bird who transformed back into his human form, holding his side. The wound was shallow thanks to his thick plumage hiding his real figure underneath.

Equipped with two spears each of a different length. His face and body remained entirely in black ooze though parts are showing red lines and his eyes are glowing golden while bleeding.

_**Nightmare Chariot**_, was what they could read with the errors coming and going though the rest of his chariot features must be kept underneath the ice thankfully.

He moved his two spears around himself in a circle and fractured the ice so it smashes upwards to encage them and set free the trapped swarms. Their activities skyrocketed and acted more fiercely to launch their assault on the beach with the stationed soldiers there.

With no means to return Shirou and Naofumi's party are stuck inside the cage with the boss.

* * *

The battle dragged on and the group had to switch between different tactics to fight it. In fact, the boss albeit trapped was dangerous to deal with. It's red spear ignored any skills of Naofumi. She once tried to block an incoming blow but it went right through her barrier and shield of hers. If she didn't wear an upgraded armour the spear would have skewered her.

They couldn't attack while it wielded the crimson spear as it ignored most defence abilities and was certain to be deadly. Meanwhile the golden spear was the most shortest but when it went for a followed up attack to pierce Naofumi it didn't go through the shield.

Arrows or ranged attacks didn't work either.

They will either get deflected or in case of Filo's tornado chipped away by the red spear.

While the golden one is yet to confirm what it can do their best tactic is to throw it off guard by deflecting an attack when it uses the gold spear and keep distance from the red one.

When it's already hard enough the swarms attempt assaults from climbing over the cage. Half of them get shot down on their way by the artillery but the other serves as multiple minions to annoy them.

"Now, attack from all three sides!" commands Naofumi and deflects the golden spear to open a window of opportunity.

"High Quick!" delivering multiple kicks against its head Filo stuns the Nightmare Chariot so Shirou and Raphtaria can go for a combo attack.

Gliding forward on the frozen ground Raphtaria and Shirou spin and push each other forward to gain velocity and hack away any monster that attacks them. With one final spin by connecting their arms they part to attack from each side.

"Air Strike Pierce!"

"Yin-Yang-Blade!"

Both blades glowing up Shirou pierces the boss' left side while Raphtaria's sword alternates between black and white to hack at the boss's right side.

However, their attacks are far from over.

Having Naofumi's shield serving as barriers they hinder the boss from moving its upper body. Their second attacks are coming now.

"Spiral Strike!" comes from Filo and smashes the head.

"Shooting Star Slice!" appears from Shirou who uses the momentum to spin and project a different sword in his free hand to create several crescent blade currents to cut the left arm.

"Eight Trigrams: Heaven's Sword!" lights up from Raphtaria who spins like Shirou and releases a straight light to pierce through the right shoulder.

They successfully mangled the boss rendering it immobile for any other action.

"Did we did it?"

"Everyone, stay alert, the wave seems far from over."

Closing in together the group waits for the wave to end but the battles raged on. The sky was still shattered and red with the monsters coming in swarms to haunt them all down.

They wait on the little island, killing any approaching monster and Shirou supporting the soldiers from afar with his bow. Moving wasn't possible with the amount of monsters increasing in the waters. It's truly a wave but why didn't it end? They killed the boss but the battles still raged on.

"Master, I feel something coming up."

"Coming up from where?"

"I feel it too," Raphtaria's ears twitched and he looked around with Filo in concern to try and find out the source. "Below, it's from below!"

"Below?"

Looking down to there feet and through the ice they noticed how a massive swarm of monsters. They cover every nook and corner, pressing their visages against the ice from the sheer amount of mass they form.

The number is way too much to deal with and it seemed like more and more are coming.

Before they knew the ground was shaking and the ice floors away from their islands started to explode and forming geysers of black matter. Those geysers are all monsters that can fly, a combination of a vulture and seagull, shooting straight up into the air and towards their island.

"Get together, Shield Prison!"

* * *

Normally if rain pelts down against the window it creates a pleasant atmosphere for many when they are inside. Feeling cosy with a warm cup of a drink but this was far from being comfortable.

The monsters banged against Shield Prison. Squealing before sounds of exploding matter came forth. It went on and on until Shield Prison eventually was exhausted and vanished.

What they saw was not a field of ice but a sea of black ooze covering everything except for that one spot they are on.

"What is this?" they wondered and investigated the ooze. It smelled and was sticky on the touch. Why are they covered in it is a mystery.

"Master, master! It's regenerating?" Looking back at the boss they couldn't believe their eyes. The arms are slowly getting back together and picking up the spears while its head is still in the making. One of the eyes glow up and hear it yell in a war cry manner starting to crack the floor they are on.

"Quick, get on Filo, this is getting bumpy!"

A grunt followed up by a loud animalistic scream. The island broke apart for good now, releasing the other half of the boss.

A giant boar with the lancer attached to its back. Fur made out of crimson and azure lines as its golden tusks point upwards. Craving for the victims it missed to hit and boiling with anger it creats forms of cinder inside its mouth.

"Quick, we need to get higher!" warned Shirou, realizing something crucial.

"What do you mean?" asks Naofumi as Filo uses the chunks of ice to get higher.

"This isn't just ordinary black ooze."

When Shirou had fired his flaming arrow at the swarm they went up in flames even creating an explosion with fire spreading on the water like on a path. First he didn't know what it was but getting closer to it and seeing embers coming out of the boar he instantly knew what it was.

"It's oil! Its gonna blast us into oblivion, we need to get away!"

Combining with Filo's Wind Magic Naofumi creates a combo skill. A shield of Wind materialized underneath them and creating swirls and currents but when the boar released one small fire the whole scene turned into an inferno.

It's like standing right before a rocket while it starts its launch. The fire spread out immediately with explosions concentrating around the area of the boss. A sea of flames consuming all the water areas with torturing temperatures.

On Filo and through the wind shield they are slightly protected but ascend involuntary from the blast and hot winds.

Eventually the force gets too strong and they are blown apart from one another and make a free fall to the sea. Right into the swarm of monsters and fire.

The oil stuck on Shirou's clothes and burned his skin when he felt right into the water. Trying to get out he took a deep breath before something dragged him back in. The monsters swarmed around every corner of him, obstructing any exit.

Creating an artificial whirlpool around him the current tried to slash and puncture him but didn't do much thanks to his armour resistance. Projecting his sword he was glad that the water resistance on his armour even applied for the strong current, making him able to use it and launch a Shooting Star Attack again and again since the cool down was so low but there are too many monsters in the swarm.

Killing them was easy but it felt like it did nothing as more and more replaced them. Even the middle sized monsters are a pesky bunch to kill with his Air Strike Skill.

They will soon overwhelm him or his lack of oxygen knock him out cold. There's too little time left.

"Shirou, go to the light and reach out!" he heard Naofumi's call out which sounded strange as a phrasing, he's not ready to die after all.

A pop up appeared before him signalling a new attack. _Deploy, Combo Skill. _

"Torrent Wind Slash!"in his hand appeared a new single handed sword which was made entirely out of wind. Following the current the blade created small blades of wind and hacked away the swarms that made the whirlpool exist in the first place.

One by one rays of light formed and he saw a spot of light approaching him fast, dazzling him. His hand reached out for it instinctively, grabbing the hand that pulled him in a painful speed.

Naofumi and Raphtaria are riding on Filo to get through the waters to the land. Raphtaria created a sphere of light in his hand while Naofumi pulled out Shirou out of the water and held his exhausted figure on the side while Filo sped up like a rocket.

* * *

"Retreat the lines, the Shield Hero will stall us time! Regroup to the artillery to provide support!"

The situation on the front lines grew drastic at an alarming rate. The swarms started to overwhelm them in numbers. Making things worse they are spreading fire on the land, water, even the air.

It's a wildfire, inferno, describe it as you want. Wherever the swarms went they will devour everything with their numbers and flammability and no matter how many are getting killed there's always someone to replace them. Were it not for the king and Melt to cast the ritual magic Hail Storm they would deal with more uncontrolled fire.

The boss, Nightmare Chariot was slowly reaching the end of his recovery and standing in full condemnation.

His lower body is that of a raging demonic boar while the upper body of a man seemed to have fused with the back. Two red eyes with golden irises mar his looks of a former man who wields two spears that vary in cause and affect.

Its entire being stood on fire and is the reason this inferno is happening in the first place.

Shirou stands in the rare where the artillery is positioned to coordinate the attacks on the swarms and the boss but if they don't accelerate the bolts with magic they can't get it through the flames of the boss.

"Incoming!" yells Naofumi and blocks the assault of the boar part of the boss. The tusks clash against Naofumi's shield propelling her up. "Paralyse Shield! Now, launch the trap!"

The boss paralysed for a few moments Naofumi uses her rope shield to grapple herself away from the target spot. Raphtaria, Shirou and the soldiers cut loose the constraints that hold the heavy debris and release it on top of the boss. Additionally the launch several shots of artillery and Filo accelerates them and the rocks with his magic.

Explosions tatter the boss inflicting heavy damage but it was still going on towards them but struggled on the new path. It's too tenacious.

"Why does it not die? The waves of swarms are getting annoying as well," complain the others and kill two incoming swarms from each side.

"We are fighting for hours now and we are cornered at the fortress now. We lost our range superiority and the swarms are coming."

"At this point maybe I should deploy that shield-"

"No!" Raphtaria, Filo and Melt reject whatever offer Naofumi was about to make.

"This shield is too dangerous."

"Yes, you're not fully healed of the curse yet and the flames will make things worse."

"I don't plan to use the flames," Naofumi sighs heavy and stretches her back from the exhaustion piling up. "I plan to use the first skill and try not to use the second one if possible."

"What are you talking about? What flames and second skill you are talking about?" wonders Shirou concerned about the way they reject that idea.

"It's nothing, let's just hope it won't come to this," dismisses Naofumi furrowing her browns. "Anyway, we need some way to kill it. Any ideas Shirou?"

"I try to think but I can't think of anything. We decapitated it once and smashed its head but it recovered anyway. Maybe the boar needs to be killed or both or perhaps there's a core. Basically we need to kill it till it dies."

A silence enveloped the group as they looked at Shirou with a blank expression and mouths half agape.

"Did I say something awkward?"

No answer, no one dared to answer to that question.

"Anyway, the idea might be our only way until we have a better one. We need to attack it even harder, prepare what you need we don't have much time till the swarms reach us."

The group dispersed into smaller parts and try to recuperate before the attacks continue again. Thankfully they can somehow slow down both the swarms and boss.

"Shirou, at a word," Naofumi signals Shirou over. "This is a bad situation, harder than the other waves we've encountered. Can you use Install?"

Shirou shakes his head in frustration. "I tried but it doesn't work," the card projects into his palm again and rotates slowly. "But it won't. I have no idea why it won't work like it did when I first met Zelretch but every single try ends with a failure though I found out something."

"Please tell me it's something useful," urges Naofumi concerned thinking about the current situation.

"Not really, I found out the boss is some sort of servant, lancer, one of the knight classes. During my failures to install I got brief informations flooding my brain. I didn't get much out of it except for the fact that the red spear severs all ties of magical energy. What the golden one does, I don't know. I am sorry I can't help more," Shirou shakes with his fist. If only he could help more.

"Damn it, it's fine. We will try and get it together. Let's keep it up, I trust you on this. Kill it till it dies, right?" smirks Naofumi and hits Shirou's shoulder. It didn't hurt but ignited a kind of enthusiasm but it all came on a trial when the boss suddenly appeared from underground and fissured the fortress.

Its tusks avoid Shirou by a hair's breadth when Naofumi pushed him away. The Nightmare Chariot readies his spears, the golden and shorter one of the two brushing past Naofumi's shield and hit her side while the crimson one comes with a follow up attack and pierce above her shoulder.

* * *

"Master!"

"Naofumi!"

Filo and Raphtaria cried out and run to apprehend the boss from its plan to try and pierce both Shirou and Naofumi who can barely walk and relies on Shirou to get away.

"Darn it, Fast Heal. Why won't it close?" huffs Naofumi an angry gasp of breath. Her healing abilities closed half the wound on her shoulder but her side continued to bleed no matter how much she healed it.

Shirou understood now what the golden spear does. The information kicked inside his brain the moment it hit Naofumi and she couldn't close it. It prevents any inflicted wounds to be healed.

Because of his inability he couldn't protect her and she will bleed out and die. Like all the others who… who died- no, it didn't matter, he needs to do something, right now!

"Install!"

_Error_.

"Install! Install! Install!"

_Error. Error. Error. _

It just won't work. He can't Install or do anything.

"Get away from them, Hail Storm!" Melt and the king casts the ritual magic and kills off the threatening swarm from the sky. "Mister Emiya, we will hold off the swarms! You need to fight, the boss is coming!"

Turning back to face the monster again he can't react in time, he will be skewered but at this Naofumi yet again saves him by deflecting the blow.

"Quit daydreaming, we need to fight."

She's exhausted, sweat dropping down her peaky cheek. She's still alive but exhausted, if nothing comes she will die for sure. Her shield arm can't be lifted up again, the next blow will get her.

The card in his hand again he clenches his hand into a fist again to cast Install over and over until eventually, finally a pop up came up.

_Performing Install not possible. Doing otherwise can give a boost to the magic circuits inside ones body with possible-_

_Whatever! Just go with it!** Install!**_

"_**Nightmare Chariot, Lancer/Rider Class." **_

Finally the install worked and Shirou could assess the wave boss. It was a Lancer class servant that must have used with a monster that gave him the Rider Class in addition.

Shirou's magic circuits stood on fire, the install didn't work like he planned to. His body and equipment was still the same but his magic circuits and mana are rampaging as they go through his body.

Using this excess of energy he projects swords and other weapons. Dozens at once to fire at his opponent and project more to keep firing.

At this rate his body started to show the circuits and produce glowing green marks that scorch his skin with all the magic it produces. If he didn't project swords over and over while using Burst he would probably burn down, he doesn't even notice the flames of the boss anymore as he tries to concentrate solely on killing it.

He concentrates the burning sensation into his hands and the memories projected a weapon.

The weapon which shot off the arm of the boss, Caliburn, the Golden Sword of the Victorious. It's not a perfect version as he projected out of emergency but it worked. The dozen of swords created a mass of injuries and tore away most of the flesh with the explosions but it was still recovering.

Shirou deflects the attacks of the tusks and goes into a stance to unleash a final attack to kill the boss for good but as mentioned before.

_It's not a perfect version._

The sword's blade burst and shattered from the influx of magical energy. The blade was about to come and pierce him but yet again he is saved by Naofumi who can barely hold up her shield from exhaustion.

"Dog Bite," the two dog heads on Naofumi's shield came to live and attacked the spear of the boss keeping him away before she imprisoned him in Shield Prison. "Come on, why does it not work at all of the time?"

Naofumi stressed herself holding her shield, her side still bleeding like her shoulder. She sinks to one knee and uses her shield as support not to topple over completely.

"Come on, it's alright, we handle this," Shirou helps her up by putting her back up on her feet and support her with his body.

"This isn't anything about it, I can try and kill it but I can't use the skill I have in store. It seems like the golden spear did something," she grunted and Shirou flinched, his body was overheating from the magic energy and he accidentally touched the shield of Naofumi.

The excess magic entered the shield and for a moment Naofumi looked at Shirou and could go back on her feet even with her injuries. The shield seemed to have converted the energy to her and she realized it as well.

"Sorry but please keep it up and don't think anything strange about what you will see," her shield changed into some sort of ominous black shield with the design resembling flames and a dragon. Her armour changed too and so did her eyes. "This is gonna be messy."

The Nightmare Chariot still struggled to get out of Shield Prison and almost forced it open but when Shirou willingly poured in more magic into the shield the gem turned from red to green with Naofumi's eyes. Shield Prison changed design and enclosed the boss entirely while lifting off the ground.

It felt sinister, emotions of rage and hatred much stronger than her outburst in the throne room. She was in control but Shirou couldn't deny how awful it felt to be almost eaten up these emotions.

"Iron Maiden!" cast Naofumi end the Nightmare finally took an end.


	6. Chapter 5: Spear Kingdom

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY TO EVERYONE  
Notice, Normal Chapter, Chapter 5

* * *

"Ms. Iwatani, you and your group did well. I know there's no time to rest till the next confrontations will come but today shall be an exception. Enjoy the night!" the king went into a toast and the crowd cheered.

It's the banquet after that horrible new wave.

They won but it could have been better. They constantly were on the edge and never really had the upper hand. The boss would have defeated if Naofumi didn't cast Iron Maiden in time. It's impossible to forget the strange feelings Shirou felt back then.

When his hand touched the black turned Shield the negative emotions entered his body. Anger, Rage, Hatred, Wrath and the will of revenge. It was maddening but when he willed the magic inside the shield the emotions dampened and became more serene. Thinking back it was a shivering experience, one he don't want to remember but every time he looks at Naofumi he can't stop thinking what the reason for those emotions might be.

"Mister Emiya, right? Care for a drink with us?"

"Yes, please have some with us. A hero much like the Shield Hero."

The noble people approached him and offered a glass to him. Being referred to be akin to a hero was awkward but he would lie if he didn't like that compliment. Noble after noble came and started to make compliments. It was strange how much praise Shirou actually got. A glimpse to Naofumi and the others proved otherwise, they were kept mostly alone.

What he did find out was that most of the woman still have a cold opinion towards Demi-Humans, so much that they being held as slaves. That's why they have barely the intention to try and have a conversation with Raphtaria or even Filo who plunders the banquet. The soldiers and other adventures that came to him are more open for them.

Another thing that crystallized when talking to the nobles and adventures is the dropping opinion on the other three heroes.

They were first held in high regards when they fought the waves on the front lines but their reputation slowly started to drop as their facade of strong heroes vanished. Naofumi came forward more into the spotlight and after various events proved to be more useful and stronger than them.

Even with only the ability to defend her combat powers were several times higher than theirs.

This is what Shirou noticed as well in the last wave.

Naofumi defended them all while the three tried to kill the boss but in the end it was Naofumi who killed it by casting a skill named Iron Maiden.

They tried everything from dismembering it, smashing the head, pierce the chest, blast it away with the artillery or Shirou's rain of swords. Ok, going through it wasn't good at all, pretty depressing but what killed it in what seemed in one go was Naofumi's attack.

Worse of it, it felt sinister and filled with negative emotions that Shirou felt swallowed by them. Something dark crawled up his arm and into his heart but then it vanished again. Naofumi and the shield still emitted a dark aura but it was less strong than before. Even the Iron Maiden was less terrifying and he was glad it was over quick.

Although he wished he could have done better.

"Mister Emiya," one of the knights came to him. "The king and Madame Shield Hero want a word with you."

Thank god, he thought. The conversations became rather tedious with the nobles who started to crowd him and pushed away the adventures and soldiers who were much more comfortable to talk to.

The soldiers guide him to a balcony where the king and Naofumi are suited in having a conversation. Naofumi has her armour back on. She needed her wounds to get treated but places like this sometimes require presentable clothes even if it's tiresome.

"Are you enjoying the banquet Mister Emiya?"

"Yes… the banquet is really, ehm, festive," Shirou laughs awkwardly, forcing a smile. He's way too exhausted and glad to have left.

"Let it be Shirou, these banquets aren't great and rather annoying. At least Raphtaria and Filo can enjoy it."

"Wish I could say the same," he drops his head and notices how the king stifles a laugh behind the fan he opened.

Taking a seat to the opposite of Naofumi and left to the king Shirou lets out a breath and can finally relax though not for long, They discussed the last wave and how problematic it was. It was luck they managed to survive.

Another wave like that wouldn't play to their favor if they don't become stronger.

"Anything new on the other heroes?" asks Shirou. He never met them but can't stop wondering how unreliable they must be from all the talk.

"Nothing, it's like they were swallowed by the earth. Not even the shadows could find anything on them."

"Great, just great. Not only do we have to fight these stronger waves and that corrupted grail thing but these three idiots are gone as well."

"Is there really not anything else to do about it? Aren't there other people who can fight as well?"

"Well, there are," the king speaks up but his brows furrow. "But they are all busy dealing with the situation on their own. The new waves come faster and are more dangerous so it's pretty much impossible to get around for foreign help. Considering the fact we have one of the four cardinal heroes and are the ones who summoned them without consultations," Mirel sighs in defeat, rubbing his temples. "Anyway, Mister Emiya, can you tell us more about what we got from the last wave?"

Getting to the next important matter at hand.

Using the monsters and boss as materials to upgrade ones hero weapons and arsenal for the next waves was common but this particular boss dropped something more auspicious.

A class card. One that Shirou can let appear next to his own card though it is silvery and partly blackened than the other.

Using Include it lets him wield two different spears, much like the last boss of the wave and realize who the boss was. Diarmuid, a lancer class servant who strangely was classified as a rider as well in the last battle.

Going into a conclusion they fought a servant during the last wave or whatever this particular servant can be called as.

The new waves and the supposed corrupted grail Shirou was sent for are definitely connected. Otherwise it can't be explained why a servant was the boss of the last wave.

"Wait, does that mean the other wave boss that destroyed a kingdom was a servant as well? It still wanders around?"

"Certainly, we already got a request for to ask the Shield Hero to take of it if possible. The envoys of the various kingdoms pressure us to have a hero sent out."

"Doesn't seem like we will have a peaceful rest, are we going to help them?" inquires Shirou. "They need help and as heroes we need to try and give a hand."

"I certainly agree with Mister Emiya on this matter. It would also improve public relations and put the people at ease," the king chimed in to agree with Shirou.

"Oy, I didn't agree with anything-"

"Yes, that way we can search for the other heroes and find out what exactly is going on with the new waves. The grail is certainly involved into this as well."

"Mister Emiya, I see we agree on the problem on hand. I am glad Ms. Naofumi has found another good alley."

"Could you start listening to me you morons!?"

* * *

"Include," Raphtaria projects the two spears into his hands and gives it a try to wield them. The movements looked natural, as if he was wielding spears for a long time now. The monsters are weak and killed swiftly but something feels off about it.

"Raphtaria, is something wrong?" inquires Shirou as he takes the card back he got handed. "You don't seem comfortable using the card."

"To be honest, I don't like using spears. There was an issue before which makes it uncomfortable to use," they look over to Filo who is pouting in a corner, saying something he was upset to try out wielding the spears. Reminding him off the creepy spear woman. Shirou decided not to pry further.

"Besides, I don't think I am meant to wield a spear. I swore to be Naofumi's sword, that's why it also doesn't fit right to me from a certain state of moral. Also, using the card is really taxing for me, I feel beat after ten minutes."

"Really? I don't feel anything when using it," now that it's pointed out, Shirou doesn't feel all too taxed when using Include. The wave was exhausting but to use the cards' skills and abilities, even Noble Phantasms wasn't all too hard. It was like the cards are adjusted to him or it has something to do with the properties of the wielder.

In fact, the king was only able to wield one spear for less than two minutes. Raphtaria could use both but that would half the usage time though Filo could use both without issues, the fact he doesn't want to left aside.

Naofumi though couldn't include it because the shield and card weren't compatible.

In order to use the card they need someone who's compatible and in that case it would be Shirou who won't exhaust after the use.

"Master, I'm hungry!" complains Filo and throws herself on Naofumi's lap to whine loudly till Raphtaria pulled him away.

"Filo, you can't do this, Naofumi is still-"

"It's alright, I can do something quick-"

"No, I will prepare something, I can cook too and it's the least I can do," Shirou reassures Naofumi and lets her sit down again. Her wounds haven't healed yet despite the many healers that tried to. With the curse on top of that it was something Shirou couldn't tolerate. So he takes up to himself the task to do the chore of preparing dinner since they left the capital.

Slowly the were reaching their destination of the rogue wave boss. They plan to get a look on the scene and eventually escape depending on the difficulty but in getting their takes some days.

Going on a journey like this wasn't a thing he could do in the past… he thinks. It was an eventful feeling to travel, meeting people and creatures he never saw. He didn't feel on edge at all or in danger when facing some of them. Was he getting accustomed to the world or the fact he's literally the predator here? Taking the exp and becoming stronger to save the world from the corrupted grail.

It feels so strange. He can't shake off that weird feeling of anticipation and tension he experiences right now. Something might or will happen.

"Wow, the food is almost as good as Ms. Naofumi's cooking."

"Yes, I want more!"

"Great you like it," Shirou with a smile on his face hands out the fifth plate to Filo. He was warned to do more but he didn't think Filo would have a greater appetite than his own. It was much like Saber's huge appetite.

"This way I can relax a bit and hand over the cooking duty to Shirou for the time being."

"Nooo, I still want master's food!"

"It's depressing but Ms. Naofumi needs to recover," Raphtaria starts to sulk and Filo whines while eating. Wow, that seriously hurt Shirou's feelings.

"No, you have to use that character… This rule doesn't apply here… I can't read it, try again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After dinner they use the time to study. Since Shirou is stuck in this world for an unknown amount of time he takes lessons to learn the language here.

Much like the other heroes he could understand the languages vocally but can't read anything. Besides, learning the language will make him able to use the magic of this world which makes him wonder how it will work with his own one but there was another issue.

He's a terrible student in learning a language while Naofumi was some kind of drill sergeant who's displeased of her student. It's just that Shirou has trouble learning a particular language like English, so this was a hard trial for him the nights to come.

When night came they decided who would take shifts to watch out the place. The first shift was always taken by Naofumi and then Raphtaria who Shirou now switched with as he grew more restless in the nights.

Maybe the presence of the monsters around them still irked him or the fact he can still experiment with the options of his card, discovering new weapons or skills but what actually made him so restless when for the first he saw Naofumi crafting stuff.

Potions and accessories they tend to sale when they have time or opportunity on hand.

So whenever he would switch with Naofumi Shirou will look over the last few processes as it interested him how it is done. Naofumi taught him some tricks how to do it but except for the frame work like bracelets it was too difficult right now. He doesn't understand the magic concept of the world yet so processing gemstones is pretty much impossible, even when tracing it's different.

When Shirou used projection to get a better understanding on the magic of the bracelet Naofumi made an intrigued face by the fact an item was almost perfectly replicated but it would fade away over time as Shirou still can't perfectly use his projection magic yet. Besides, the magical effects don't get traced and the jewels remain void from any magical energy.

In conclusion, tracing weapons with certain effects will not be possible as of now. Not until he understands the basis of the world more.

"Tell me Shirou, why are you so profoundly set to save the people here as a hero? Not like you know them, you were forcefully summoned from your world here to fight."

"Huh?" Shirou stopped, in his hands being the equipment from the night they spent outside.

Naofumi was massaging her still aching shoulder and stared at Shirou, deadpan.

"I don't need to answer to that question," says Shirou. "Saving people in need is what a hero does. I don't need much of a reason, if I can save or help someone in need I will try to do exactly that."

"Ms. Naofumi, Shirou are you coming already?" calls out Raphtaria from within the carriage and Shirou already hurried over, glad the conversation ended like this. It's hard to explain but he just can't or doesn't want to have this conversation with Naofumi.

A hero saves someone in need, that's what Shirou believes as well but his mind is conflicted by that term for some reason. Much like to the question if he wants to return to his world.

He can't remember what his world was like.

"That's not what I meant you know?" Naofumi looked baffled after Shirou and ruffled her hair. "You're heading into trouble, I know it… what a pain."

* * *

"Come now, we don't have all day!"

"We are running out of provisions soon for the lower class, when will the supply unit come?"

"No provisions will come, we better raid somewhere nearby. The nobility is getting favored even though we all lost our homes."

"Why does this place feel so wrong?" Shirou looks over the refugee camps they walk through. Soldiers armed with spears or lances guarding the cramped camps with the people from the destroyed kingdom. His fool feeling in his stomach intensified when they came into the area where the discrepancy was the most obvious.

Nobles everywhere that have their living standards reduced by a little and only worry when they will get their land back from the wave.

"Oh, finally, the hero is here!"

A voice complains while waving the group over. It's a young man with a crown on top of his head and an ornamented spear tied on his back.

"Madame Shield Hero and her retinue, we are glad you are here to assist us in this dire time," a woman greets them in noble like clothes, a demi-human with blue hair and feathers around her ears, shoulders and forearms as two lines are horizontally taking form beneath her eyes. "We cannot express our gratitude enough, our hero."

Leaning forward she makes a small curtsy and kisses Naofumi's hand surprising the group of the gesture.

Their ideas widened and Naofumi quickly took back the hand. Clearly she was more confused than the others though the guards seem to have a different opinion.

"Ok, knock it off, we are here for business-"

"We get it,_ Madame Shield Hero_, care to finally get to business? My kingdom doesn't save itself just by standing here," he stares at Naofumi with an intense glare and she returns it with a scowl on her own.

"I have a bad feeling about this," frets Shirou and shares the concern with the others as they wait outside the tent where they discuss crucial plans to combat.

"Do not worry, the king is young but thinks about his country like no other by the way my name is Sialia. I was appointed as his adviser as the last one died with the king during this wave."

"My condolence," Shirou apologizes and she shakes her head to not feel sorry. "But he seemed rather, ehm."

"Angry? Despicable? Unapproachable?"

"I planned to say unfriendly but that works too. Why is that so?"

"Look at our banner," she points up to the insignia above the tent. A spear with four giant feline claws on each side. "It's nothing personal but we are not really fond of having any other heroes except for the Spear Hero. This country follows the principle of worshiping solely the Spear Hero. So having the Shield Hero here isn't a good sign for either the people, the religion or king."

Ah, he heard about it how. There are a series of religious discrepancy about the heroes out there. Some kingdoms, like Melromarc, worship all heroes equally while others prefer for only one of them.

"So you worship the Spear Hero too? I heard that all the other heroes are quite incompe-"

"Not loud talk," she snaps with her fingers to shut Shirou up. Was it magic? He couldn't move his mouth. "And no, my family is from Shieldfreeden, we have the Shield Faith. Many Demi-Humans or Beast folk believe in the Shield Faith. Much like the one retinue of Madame Shield Hero, isn't it so?"

She looks at Raphtaria who returns her gaze with concern on his face. He seems to dislike the woman.

"How do you know about it?"

"The shadows know a lot. Anyway let us return soon to the two," she turns around and goes past Shirou, not without whispering to him something. "Do not trust the ones who are near the spear. Doubt them, Hero of Justice."

"Shirou, I really can't trust that woman," grumbles Raphtaria near Shirou.

"I don't know, something feels off-"

"Then go and get yourself that moron Motoyasu if you need an incompetent hero!"

Furious Naofumi storms out of the tent with Sialia walking right behind her, too late to get her.

"Raphtaria, Filo, Shirou, we go. May that idiot of a king deal with it on his own!"

"Return at once Shield Hero!" the king comes out and yells after Naofumi. "Or my guards will-"

"Oh, you want to send your guards on the hero you so gratefully welcome? That means you don't need my help after all!"

"Ok, what happened and why are Naofumi and the king bickering around?"

"There was an argument-"

"An argument? You call that an argument? I get called her for help and what I hear his is disappointed rumbling how he got the wrong hero here. I'm leaving!"

"No you are not, guards, stand by and block her paths!" the king commands and the ones on the left block the way though the ones on the right don't move and look troubled towards them. At Sialia to be exact.

"Why are they refusing order of their king? Don't they know what disobedience mean?"

"My liege, they are from Shieldfreeden. Demi-Humans who grew up here as well. They have a dualistic Faith on Shield and Spear. Ordering them to apprehend the Shield Hero is against their belief. Much like it would be going against the Spear," explains his adviser and the king grumbles in result.

"Oh, that means you can't stop me from leaving, can you?" Naofumi spitefully laughed and turned around with a deep scowl on her face.

Raphtaria and Filo went after her and Shirou did so too to talk some sense into her but it seemed like Sialia had the same idea. She could communicate telepathically with Shirou and perhaps make it so to stop others to talk.

"_Shirou, please talk to the Shield Hero, I will do the same with my king. We need to clear it up so they work together. Please trust in me, all I want is to help the people here." _

Was what she told him through telepathy and he couldn't agree more but sadly Naofumi was less eager to. She was completely not in the mood for any talking. She's pissed, seriously pissed.

"I don't have any intention to talk out anything with that scum. No idea what his name is but I will just go with Idiotking, suits him."

"What did he say?"

"What did he not say? He demanded help by a hero but is disappointed that it's not the Spear Hero. Saying it would their reputation if the Shield Hero helps them about it, the one who stands opposed to the Spear Faith."

"I don't get it, what's the Spear and Shield Faith really about?"

"Honestly, no idea. There's a religion that worships all four heroes, one that only stands for the three heroes leaving out the shield hero which is based on racist and opposing believes to different countries. Recently I heard that there are countries with monotheistic believes that oppose some of the others."

"_That's right, our country is like that too," _Shirou heard the voice of Sialia in his head again. _"Don't worry, right now I only transmit my thoughts one way and don't read yours." _

Great, that means she can read his mind if she wants to.

"Like the Spear and Shield Faith which don't get along like the Bow and Sword faith with one another while the countries with the Spear and Sword Faith get along much like the ones with the Bow and Shield Faith," explains Shirou from what he got transmitted. They looked at him confused so he needed to lie and say he heard it in the castle from someone back in Melromarc.

"That's not an excuse why he behaved like a scum, idiot, name it."

"Ms. Naofumi, we should look past it. The people here need our help."

"Yes, master. Spear Woman is annoying like that man but we need to help!"

"I agree, Naofumi, these people need our help. These nobles don't worry about anything but their lands but the people need a place to get back to, we saw how nervous they are getting. I can't imagine how troubled they are if their hero from their believe doesn't come but exactly that hero their country doesn't believe or trust in," explains Shirou, trying to reason.

"Makes me wonder why there are so many Demi-Humans here, in a country their Faith is opposed to. Even the adviser, she seems sketchy to me."

"_There are many families from Shieldfreeden who migrated to lands like this. To start anew and spread a positive relationship between the two religions of the Spear and Shield Faith. Like my family, many Demi-Humans here believe in both religions." _

"_Wait, so you read my mind and what is happening here?" _

"_..." _

"_Hey, answer me-" _

"_No comment, also, I am not sketchy."_

"Anyway, I think we should talk it out. We are here to investigate if there's anything about a connection with this wave and the Corrupted Grail. If the wave boss is still roaming free than its dangerous to leave it free. Naofumi, we need to help the people and get rid of it, the people did nothing wrong and you know it too."

"I agree with Shirou, Ms. Naofumi, we should do that and try to reconcile."

"Yes master, let's do it."

"Hmpfh, seriously guys, you're really something," laughs Naofumi and turns to Shirou again. "Good thing you are here. Having someone else who's reliable feels great. Anyway, let's talk to that Idiotking."

* * *

Returning to the tent where the war table is Shirou sees for the first time how many ornaments and trinkets adorn it. Too much and too many spear like looking decoration.

Sialia stood next to the king who was grumbling in his throne.

"Welcome back," Sialia makes a polite curtsy. "I'm glad you are back. I reasoned with the king and we want to continue again, from zero and with everyone present here."

"Yes, let's talk how we kill the boss who's still in my country and rampaging but first," the young king stands up and makes himself a drink which surprises the servants. He takes a sip and hands Naofumi a bowel of fruits. "Want some? I heard you like to eat them."

"Sure," and Naofumi takes one of the grapes which resounds in gasps when she takes another one though Shirou didn't understand why.

"You're really one of a kind, Miss Iwatani. Too bad you were not summoned as the Spear Hero."

"Not the first time I hear it."

"I can believe that. Also, as my adviser made it clear to me I owe you an apology. As the king of this country my behavior was uncalled for, even more considering how I asked for help and treated you."

Looking baffled Naofumi didn't know how to react while Shirou, Raphtaria and Filo snicker and smile at each other at this. They are glad it turns out well right now.

"Let's not talk about this, let's get to business, we have a boss to defeat."

They start the discussion again on the plans and Shirou listens in. He opted to take one of the grapes but when he was about to eat one Sialia snatched it away before his mouth.

"No eating them. They belong to the Shield Hero," she hisses quietly to him and puts the grape back. "I owe you one for smoothing things out with the Shield Hero. After all she trusts her companions more than others."

"It was nothing really though I am surprised the king apologized. He doesn't seem like one to do it."

"Oh he's not. I pressured him a bit and he knows the citizens need immediate help but still, it's thanks to you Naofumi actually reconsidered."

"I doubt it was me, Raphtaria and Filo would have done much the same and may I ask, what do you mean not to trust into the Spear Faith? Why would I doubt them, aren't you one of them?"

"This doesn't matter," she smiles at him which confuses him even more. "You will understand later, it's just a small warning for the future."

"I don't get it. Anyway, I know you spy on others by using your magic on their minds, don't do that."

"_No idea what you mean."_

"_Stop that!" _

"And here Shield Hero, you will need to wear this spear when you get out there," the king, for whatever reason, threw over a spear to Naofumi. Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to play with

a spear!?

"No."

"What no, you need to. I won't let my people have troubled thoughts like this. You need to use it."

"Fine," Naofumi gives him a smile before the spears flips across the room as lightning exploded from her hands, making a hole in the tent. "I'm the Shield Hero, if I could equip a different weapon I would."

"We need your help Shield Hero but for our belief and situation we can't have the Shield Hero be on the front line without someone who uses a spear as the main weapon. It's bad for me, the religion and my people!"

"And what do you suggest? If you want to fight alongside me, as the king then please do."

"You… you suggest something like that to a king? I have other responsibilities as a king where I am needed on the front lines!"

This is getting out of control again. Both are falling into old patterns and if not would get on one another's throat, even if Naofumi technically can't hurt him.

"Then I will do the part of the Spear," offers Shirou and steps forward. "If you need someone who wields a spear on the front lines with Naofumi then I can do it."

"A retinue of the Shield Hero? You don't wield a spear, who exactly are you to say it? Can you even stand on the same level as a hero?"

"I can," he answers confidently. "I'm a hero as well and will do it if it means to help the people."

"A hero?" the king looks suspiciously at Shirou. "All four cardinal heroes are women, are you one of the Seven Star Heroes?"

"No, I'm a hero who was summoned here to help," Shirou takes out his servant card and uses Include to summon a pair of spears. A golden and red one. "I will be the symbol with a spear if you need one. I will help save the people as a hero of justice!"

"Ha, this seems promising. Fine, I will welcome you for this endeavor. My adviser Sialia already informed me about the retinues, I will rely on you two Naofumi Iwatani and Shirou Emiya. As king Yari I thank you for helping my country Spearforwerts."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Ok, this chapter needed far more time then intended. Personal reasons and Corona going rampage which caused some problematic issues at work that needed to be sorted out first. I was also feeling a bit restless and needed some time to rethink ideas and do something else.  
Anyway, chapter done, next one in the work, hopefully able to publish it in a week or two. There are some chapters left in the planning that I want to finish before the end of May when the contest ends.**

**I was also getting reviews on how some readers suggested me to get a beta reader. I appreciate the idea but I honestly have no intention to get one. It's too time consuming and too much effort to get one and rely on this person for the chapters. It's a story meant for fun and for the contest but if someone still wants to do it then sure, I won't mind. For those actually interested in being a beta reader for the next chapter of my story can write me privately and I will think about it but I will still say that it doesn't mean I have all the time to wait for the person to finish reading the chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you don't have to wait so long for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 6: One Blissful Moment

"One more to go."

"Watch out on the right flank, Zweiter Shield!"

For several hours do they fight through the infested streets of the kingdom's capital. Naofumi and Shirou working together with the soldiers to work through the main streets where the monster activity is the highest and drawing away all the stronger monsters towards them so the purging works easier.

Shirou's choice to rely on the new hero weapons was actually one of the best.

The monster in this area are as annoying as the ones from the last wave but nothing they can't handle with some effort. The monsters right now are for example flying golem stones with a core in the middle. They are protected by some sort of barrier that block of physical, magical or any kind of attack. They only shut off when they are put under constant barrage of several attacks but in the meantime they will fire lasers from their core or missile like attacks that launch from said core with smaller support units firing weaker but still deadly attacks.

In annoying cases Naofumi will deploy Hate Reaction to be targeted by them till they can finish them off but sadly they need to destroy the protected core to defeat the enemy or else it will keep going.

The other annoying enemy or one of the most ferocious ones are zombie ursine creatures that can reach the height of an average house. They aren't fast but poisonous and their paws can wrack houses like demolition machine. It has little resistance against any kind of attack but has ridiculous regenerative abilities.

It was a miracle everything fit in perfectly with Shirou's two spears.

The red one pierced through the barriers of the golems like it was weak glass and the ursine zombie naturally collapsed after several hits from the golden spear. Their progress made a high loop with Shirou on the front getting rid of the stronger ones with the tedious abilities while Naofumi keeps the troops and basically everyone else safe.

Coincidentally the army of the Spearforwerts kingdom are in high spirits thanks to Shirou's efforts and the talks about Naofumi being a proper Shield Hero seemed to rise as well. Any religious prejudices are lifting but that's not their job here, they need to take out the wave boss.

"Air Strike Javelin!" throwing his red spear Shirou takes out one of the middle-sized golems and have it soon return in his hand again. They are getting near to the location where the boss seemed to _patrol_. Never leaving the area as if protecting or searching for something.

"And the last one," they kill the last ursine zombie monster and hear the troops cheer for a moment before engaging back into battle against the smaller monsters.

"Hero Emiya, Shield Hero, we will finish it up. Please proceed to the boss battle," one of the commanders in field suggests the idea with a bright grin on his face that shared the enthusiasm of the other soldiers. They have too much of a good mood but they took the offer.

Jumping up on Filo they rush through the streets. This isn't a wave and the monsters are limited and won't come in masses so dwindling the numbers slowly to attack the boss safely was the best tactic right now but something strange happened.

A red torrent was unleashed towards the sky from where they were heading to. The release of the force was immense and they had to take cover as the roofs of the buildings are being torn apart.

When they arrived at the scene they found a giant crater slowly filling with water and a half torn castle wall about to fall apart.

A broken gem lies next to the crater with the torn scythes of a cricket nearby that are embedded to the ground trying to pierce someone but stood no chance who ever was here.

There's little to salvage from the boss except for the little remains and the core but who could have killed it? There wasn't a second hero send in and the people of the Spear Kingdom seemed to think Shirou and Naofumi finished it off so they couldn't have hired one before. Even when they explained the situation it remains unclear who or what killed it and released a strong red current like that.

Contemplating with the king of Melromarc it remained unknown. The other three cardinal heroes remain missing, the Seven Star Heroes have their hands full with the other waves and Fitoria, the Filorial King, is currently fighting off waves elsewhere and complains how much more annoying they became.

It's a real mystery. Naofumi suspects L'arc and Glass might be behind it who come from a different world to kill Naofumi and the other heroes but she doubts this is the case.

Regardless, despite not having killed the wave boss the king was grateful for their help. Alone they wouldn't have been able to win back their home since the wave boss and the other creatures from the wave were enough to take down their large army and kill the last king.

Naofumi got the permission to travel into this country without having to pay any kind of toll. In addition to this she got a commission to make an extraordinary accessory for the king where Shirou could help but only with the frame which was the easiest part he could do.

They had mixed feelings when the finished accessory, an amulet with a spear that has four paws in total, was done but happy altogether with the end product they did together and in the meantime Filo and Raphtaria looked into the scene where the boss was killed.

Nothing.

There is no evidence of who could it have been or how they disappeared but at least the monster remains could have been used as materials.

So in the end they return to Melromarc through Naofumi's teleport shield but empty hands on what happened but at least with the job done to take care of the remains from the wave.

* * *

"Trace on," back in Melromarc Shirou and the others try to concentrate what to do next. Naofumi consults with the king about the plans for the next wave and the other countries that need aid. Finding the other heroes as well was top priority.

There is little time left to the next wave and Shirou is still too weak. So he got permission to use one of the material warehouses as a place to try out his magecraft while emptying with Naofumi the warehouse of any useful upgrade material.

The result, his magic circuits are almost repaired. Thankfully the magecraft from his world works in this one as well. By pulling the magic from the world he uses the warehouse as a place to practice the magic and with a magic circle on the ground to reconstruct the paths that need to connect.

He can feel his magic become stronger. Not just from the level ups but also from the reconnected paths. It's not perfect and he's not an expert but it works, they are almost repaired, some more sessions and he believes he can utilize Install completely.

It fascinated him how the materials are stored inside the card and could either be used for upgrades or trying to construct new weapons with skills but his strongest weapons are still the dual blades though with no skills, yet.

"So you're here again, like the last time."

Shirou turns himself around quickly and his two swords disappear. He didn't expect to see her again so soon. It was Trash, the supposed Queen of Melromarc.

"So, you're a new hero so I heard from the talks. The four cardinal of Melromarc, now reduced to one, the Shield Hero who partners up with an unknown new hero. Both are now taking care of the new and more dangerous Waves of Catastrophe."

"Wait, that's what the people say?" Shirou observes how Trash takes on of the chairs Shirou had placed in the warehouse and sits down to pour alcohol into a goblet and drink from it.

"Do you want some too, Shirou?" she asks politely but Shirou declines as he's not much of a drinker. "Whatever, and yes, that's what the others say. You have still some way to go to get the full support of the people but many of them view you as another hero though don't expect the Demi-Humans to trust you. Their faith to the Shield Hero is as strong as always."

"Why are you here again?"

"Just here to talk a bit, nothing much."

"I won't listen to any of the things you have to say about Naofumi-"

"I'm not here for it. I know you won't listen to my words, if your brain is being manipulated after all."

"Manipulated? I heard about how she was said to manipulate with a brainwashing shield, I don't trust this being the case."

"Heh, neither do I."

Taking a sip from her goblet Shirou witnessed a confession he didn't realize would happen. "Are you saying you knew Naofumi wasn't manipulating anyone?"

"I did, there's no way a hero skill like brainwashing even exists."

"Then why did you put her through it? Why did you frame her for something she didn't do anything?" yelled Shirou, unable to comprehend the reasoning behind this. He heard about it, not directly from Naofumi tho.

She was framed for a crime she didn't commit and put under harsh trials despite doing the best she could in her own way. Then after handling the wave with the Soul Eater she was framed to kidnap the crown prince and was persecuted till she took charge with the other heroes to defeat the pope of the Three Heroes cult.

The consequences for the First Prince Malt and the Queen for instance were the removal of their official positions as royalty. If Trash knew all of it was fake then why did she act to foolishly?

"I will tell you something," she locked eyes with Shirou. What was that look on her face? "Do you know what they called me? The Wise Queen, I was seen as a hero in the past and fought against the Demi-Human race in many many wars, the ones who worship the Shield Hero as their god."

"The Demi-Humans killed my parents, my family and all I had left was my little brother who was later killed by the Hakukou supreme. I killed her too for what she did and stopped the attempt of global domination Siltvelt attempted to. I hate the Shield Hero because she's their god," the golden goblet shatters in her hand as she clenched too tightly. How strong can she be secretly? "So yes, I exactly hate the person who those darn Demi-Humans worship!"

Her hand throws the goblet to the ground and the colourful alcohol spills down to the ground, spreading out through the gaps of the floor.

"I can't stand that woman, for everything she stands for. That's why I went ahead with my son's foolish antics and the church's demands."

"But she never did anything like that. How can you discriminate someone based on a title they were given to without their consent? Don't you realize your actions are exactly the result where you are now?"

"You sound like my husband," Trash sighs. "He said that too, that I was acting too reckless and accepted our son's behaviour way too much. I knew things were getting way out of hand when Melt was kidnapped by the Shield. In the end I'm grateful for her that she protected him all the time and kept him safe."

"You… you're regretting what you did, don't you?"

"… No, I don't. Whatever I did to her, I regret nothing."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this. All you said lies on the experience you had on a race that happens to worship the Shield Hero, a role Naofumi happened to have put in. What happened to your family, your brother, this has nothing to do with her, you understand this?"

"Nothing directly yes, but how would you react to the person who is worshipped by the people you despise with your whole heart?" Trash stood now right before Shirou, their height matching completely as stared Shirou down. "All the hate you felt for over twenty years, for the people that killed all of your beloved ones and now you finally have that very person before you? My husband, Mirel, perhaps he told you. I was a wise Queen who would even help my worst enemies if there is something to gain about. He's not wrong but certainly not right. When I saw her all I could feel was anger. When my son came to me with what she did and then the church, I did what was necessary. The Shield is the enemy!"

Her eyes, there was only pain and anger in it, deep hatred for a past Shirou can't understand. How would he? He never had his beloved ones taken like that or was put into the same position like her. He has no idea of this world.

"Still, I believe what you did was wrong. Naofumi is a good person, she didn't deserve what you did to her!"

"Maybe… maybe I am in the wrong," she shakes her head and laughs for a second. "You really remind me on myself but with less anger and hate. Believe me, if you had the same fate as me you would have done the same. There's no real justice in this world."

"I don't think so, there is justice in this world. If I can save someone I will do so, I won't sacrifice anyone nor will I give up on anyone or put someone through hell. I believe in the good."

"Even if the person did so many bad things to a friend of yours? Maybe tried to kill or frame them?"

"I don't know, maybe. There were two friends in the past, Shinji and Julian," though his memories of them are feeble. "They… were my friends… but did things I can't forgive so easily though I will extend a hand to them, so will I to you."

"Hmpfh, you're a foolish young boy, you know?" Trash claps Shirou on his shoulder and takes Shirou's hand to put something into his palm. "This belonged to my brother, Lucias, I refined it during my time on the field as a hero. Maybe it will be of use to you. Anyway I want you to have it."

In his palm Shirou had a ring that looked like an amethyst, purplish with a golden frame for it. Trash was about to leave but stopped before the door frame to turn around ones more.

"I may regret saying this but I don't know if you know it already. The two with the Shield, they are both slaves who serve her. You should try and watch out as they can't deny any order from their master."

She left, and Shirou was baffled. Unable to comprehend what to do about the conversation he had. Putting on the ring Shirou reads the stats and effects the ring has.

_**Amethyst's Wolf. **_

That's how the name of the ring was he had on his middle finger of the left hand and at the same time something started to glow behind him.

The magic circle was glowing and next to it a glowing path back to the goblet. The alcohol seemed to have activated something, working as a catalyst. Shirou reaches out to it with his hand and the light brightened up again before disappearing into the ring.

Studying the ring again Shirou saw a star symbol next to its name and on his screen the symbol of a wolf next to his level.

* * *

The status of the ring has changed though sadly Shirou can't read it anymore. The inscription is all cryptic, perhaps from the magic circle Shirou drew and the alcohol and ring that are from this world. Reminds me on the red core drop they found, they must be from a different world as well.

As it was now not possible to read any of the stats Shirou put it away into his pocket. Why Trash would give him an important item like that is beyond Shirou's comprehension.

"Ah, what a troublesome situation," thought Shirou as he wandered through the castle they stay in. He always makes a habit to stay in his workshop till he passes out to sleep. A really bad habit but thanks to the talk he lost any mood to continue his work there so he walks back to his room.

If only he knew where it was, the castle is way too big and constructed like a maze where you can easily get lost.

"Why does someone even need a place this big? There's so much space but you get lost so easy."

He wandered around even more which felt like half an hour, making him regret he didn't choose the workshop as the place to sleep in. Not a single servant around the place, it's maddening to wander around aimlessly here.

When he was about to give up and jump out of one the windows in hope to find it quicker he mercifully found Naofumi's room.

"What a luck, maybe she knows where to..." opening the door for a bit Shirou got a glimpse on how Naofumi is still up and working. It's already late in the night but she's preparing potions and other medications.

She does that every night with no break.

"Hm? What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Ah," Shirou reacts surprised when she notices him and he enters the room. "I got a lost in the castle when I was heading to my room out of the warehouse. I have trouble orientating around here."

"I get that, I can't stand that place either. It's too unbearable to be here really," her tone changed suddenly and made the air feel heavy. It's unpleasant. "Anyway, how is your studying coming forward? Can you read the first spells already?"

"Ah yes, yeah, I still have some troubles but I make progress, ha ha," scratching the back of his head Shirou laughs awkwardly. He didn't read the book as he promised, he was busy repairing his magic circuits and testing out his own magic.

"I see, grab that book then and read it. I will listen while I finish this up."

"Eep," this was it, he didn't expect to read now and Naofumi instantly noticed how bad he is at it. He couldn't even read the cover properly. So she wrapped up her potion making and sat down near the bed to help him read and understand.

She is clothed in a way where she is ready to go to sleep anytime. Out of her armour and casual clothes, a wide long shirt and loose pants to sleep in.

There wasn't much to see as the clothes hide it but shirt was riding up a bit on her belly and showed her waist and the shoulder was exposed too. No idea if she was aware of it or didn't care but it was a fact that Shirou was slightly distracted by it. Mostly of the fact that the other shoulder that showed was bandaged, from the spear that hit her.

"Argh!" Naofumi flinched and let go of the book with Shirou, letting it fall to the ground.

She was holding the one bandaged shoulder. "Are you alright?" Shirou worriedly turned to Naofumi.

"The wound opened again, happens now and then as it didn't heal yet after all the healing magic. I will later change the bandage."

"That's not good, if it bleeds so much we need to change it and treat it."

"It's nothing, my shoulder and waist will hold it out for the time being-"

"Wait, the other one is also bleeding? When was the last time someone took a look at it?"

"Before we left to the other kingdom."

"That was days ago! You need to do it now."

"Easy for you to say but I can't. Argh, whatever, get the bandages and one of the one potions I did on the table."

"Ah yes, wait a second," getting the necessary things Naofumi mentioned Shirou sits back on the bed, facing Naofumi's back as he drenches the bandage in the potion water. "Ok what now-"

All of a sudden Naofumi was trying to take off her shirt but got stuck midway due to her shoulder.

"A bit help please, I can't really move my shoulder and this pose isn't really comfortable."

Doing as she says Shirou helps her to take off the shirt while keeping his eyes solely focused on her back. It was a white back that glistered a bit from the dim lights. Cuts and mild bruises went across her back with the bandages wrapped around her waist and shoulder.

Shirou needs to focus and try not to look over her shoulder. As mentioned she was in nothing but her night clothes, that included no bra or anything the like to support her chest that was free and slightly covered by her black hair that reached past her shoulders.

"Start to take them off but not too fast."

"Yes."

Naofumi went with her fingers through her hair and exposed her back even further by throwing it down her other shoulder so Shirou has an easier time to take it off.

The bandages are bloody but thankfully not too much and when it was all taken off he couldn't really hide the discomfort he felt how much hurt she was.

"Shirou, don't you ever want to go back to your world?"

"I… I don't know, maybe. What about you?"

"When the waves are over, when all of this is over I will return to my world. I don't want to keep living here?"

"What about Raphtaria, Filo and the others? Do you intend to leave them behind?"

"They are to me like sons. I told you how Raphtaria is still like a child who's just grown up because of her Demi-Human race, and Filo is pretty young herself but they fight because for me. If everything is done they can live happily and without me, in a world where the waves won't take away families again."

"I..." taking away families. Shirou remembers how he lost his own families because of the holy grail war and how Kiritsugu found him when he thought he would die. All that happening when he also was a child.

"I don't think I told you this but both of them are under a slave contract with me," ah, so Trash was really telling the truth about it. Shirou knew to an extent about the situation but not about the slave crest. "I bought both of them in the beginning when I was still framed and accused of a crime I didn't commit. Slavery is looked down upon in our world, I know but don't hold it against me. Not like-"

"I won't judge about this. Not like you had any choice. I know you are a good person and you have your reasons. Nobody would have guessed they are slaves or anything. They love you too much for ordinary slaves and I know how you feel about them. No way you are abusing them."

"You're partly right about it. I punished them when they didn't obey orders. Filo was hard to control at the beginning but it's ok now. And Raphtaria was too scared to fight and I needed someone to fight. All I could see in him was a slave, someone I could dispose off later when not needed anymore. I was so driven by hatred that I basically despised the other gender and thought how good it would feel when Raphtaria died. All because of that Bastard."

"The first Prince, right? I remember the talks and things I heard. It's not your fault really, for what he did to you it was horrible. It doesn't justify enough for how you felt when you bought Raphtaria but I am sure deep down you didn't want to hurt him."

"Hmpfh, you're right I think. It feels strange talking to you about this, you know? Maybe it's because we are both from a world we were pulled away from. Tell me, how is your world like, Shirou? I would like to know more since it's distinct from mine."

"Sure, I will."

And so Shirou and Naofumi exchanged conversations about their world and family.

How Naofumi grew up with a smaller brother and lived an otaku live before coming here by being sucked into a book from a library.

Shirou on the other hand revealed how he lost his parents, was found by Kiritsugu who became his foster father and how he wanted to be like him, a hero of justice. During the conversation he realized how much he actually missed Kiritsugu and for the fact how jumbled his memories are.

Something was disturbing him. He had mixed memories. Some were about the holy grail war where he was a master with saber as his servant where he fought together with Rin and how he was fighting Gilgamesh.

One was about how he had no servant and fell in love with Sakura.

The other one was a memory about the servant cards and Miyu, a different grail war.

Even one where he was cooking with friends and servants but this all didn't make sense to him. It felt like he was in all of them but in the same time in neither of them. Nothing of it made sense and it started to drive his mind crazy!

Was he… was he not the Shirou he believes he is?

"Hey, everything alright?"

Blinking Shirou stared at the eyes of Naofumi who turned towards him. She was looking at him with a worried expression and Shirou looked back at her, seeing through the reflection of her eyes that he was about to tear up.

The moon and stars are shining through the window of Naofumi's room. The night lights brightened her hair, eyes and body.

For a moment he was forgetting the worries he felt inside his mind. That he perhaps wasn't Shirou but a compound version of many different ones that Zelretch initiated somehow. However, this all felt somehow irrelevant in the face of Naofumi. He felt distracted in her presence.

"Why are you spacing out like that? Something the matter?"

"Not really, it's nothing," Shirou smiled gently at her. "I kinda feel like I forgot something troublesome just now."

"Forgetting something troublesome, ha, I would like that too," laughed Naofumi and so did Shirou.

Shirou feels like that in this night he could bond with Naofumi more than before. Feeling more bliss than he could describe it.


	8. Chapter 7: Night Attack

"**HIYA!"**

"What was that?" Naofumi and Shirou jolt up from the commotion coming from outside. A surge of red wind mixed with parts of the castle walls rise to the sky similar to the one they saw in Spearforwerts.

A fight was starting, right within the castle. "No time to get our armour, let's go."

Running to the source of commotion going on Shirou and Naofumi find many hurt soldiers while all the servants try to escape from the commotion. Through the halls to one of the open areas with a balcony which is damaged and must be the cause of a powerful explosion as a huge part of it is missing.

The sounds of metal resound from up to the upper premise and the cries of soldiers as they are defeated and fall from the balcony to the two.

They are alive but not unharmed from the hits they have taken and the fall.

"Hiya!" yells the culprit as she jumped off the balcony to thrust her lance at Naofumi who blocks it with her shield. "Tough as always Naofumi but where is your armour?"

"You're the one to talk, why are you wearing a wetsuit?"

Motoyasu readies her spear and points it towards Naofumi.

She's the Spear Hero Shirou had heard about. The one worshipped in the Spear Faith, a cardinal hero who got missing and Naofumi searched for while also having been the one who was used to frame Naofumi, playing the active roll in being deceived. Why she continued to work with Bastard was beyond anyone's understanding.

However, what disturbed Shirou the most was the crimson red spear with the outfit. She wears an ultramarine full body tights outfit which Naofumi gives a disapproving look even though she hasn't much protection on either.

Memories resurface and it instantly clicked. This isn't just a choice of fashion. Motoyasu is fused with a heroic spirit!

"Naofumi, block the attacks at all cost!" but Naofumi already did so without being asked. Motoyasu's spear hits the shield and all attacks are being blocked successfully and then counter-attacked by the Dog Bite shield to keep her in place.

Projecting a sword Shirou slashes at Motoyasu who freed herself to parry till she got a chance to strike at Shirou only to get blocked by Naofumi's Air Strike shield.

"Watch out, she's using a servant card. Her spear is even more dangerous than from the one we fought," warns Shirou and stands next to Naofumi.

"Motoyasu, what the heck is going on? What's up with your new getup? A new makeover for a power up?"

"It is, I got a new weapon and it comes with this outfit. With this I am stronger than you who doesn't see need in wearing any armour!"

"Not that I wanted this to-" Motoyasu's next attack came even faster than the previous ones. Naofumi barely managed to come forward and block it off and manage the barrage of attacks. Shirou gets in as well to support but the fact they both fight a hero with a servant installed and that they were wearing no armour was a hard loss.

Motoyasu is fast and her spear almost hit them now and then. According to Naofumi she wasn't as fast in the last battle they had. Both became stronger over the time but it was no joke that one is literally fused with a historical hero.

So when the tip of the spear connected with Naofumi's shield once again it was no surprise that they were sent flying into throne room, lying on one another as Naofumi went before Shirou to block the attack.

"Naofumi, having another slave besides Raphtaria and Filo, you really are shameless. On top of that it's a human, don't you know that human trafficking is forbidden in Melromarc? I will punish you for this."

"What is she talking about? Slave trade is bad nonetheless the race."

"Don't bother with it," answers Naofumi and goes off Shirou to stand up again. "She's a moron who will believe everything you tell her."

They both are alone and fighting against a literal servant, they can't fight her without putting everything at risk. A fight on eye level is only possible if there are two servants.

"Naofumi, I will try and install-"

"Oh, who do we have here?"

A man's voice comes from where the throne is positioned in. One with short crimson hair, green eyes and a red jewel on the chest plate as he wickedly grins at the two.

He's surrounded by a group of followers with half of them being mummed and wearing masks, skeleton masks.

The throne room looked like a scene of a battle with scorched cloths, frozen stone and soldiers harmed to protect the king and Melt. Raphtaria engaged in a fight with a mummed woman that wields a katana while Filo protects his friend.

"Myne, I got them-"

"Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!" interrupts Naofumi and throws her arm up at him.

"What I do? I free this country where the church failed. This country is still being manipulated by the Devil of the Shield and I will free it with our new powers," laughs Myne and outstretches his arm. "Motoyasu, it's time we defeat the Devil and let them pay for wrongfully accusing me and controlling my family."

"Naofumi, I knew something wasn't right. To think that even the church was manipulated and the slave crest was wrong. How foolish I was to believe it with Ren and Itsuki."

"What idiotism are you believing in now Motoyasu! Hey, what's with the slave crest? Can't we subjugate him?"

"We can't, the slave crest won't work."

"And it won't, it never will," laughs Myne as purple lightning comes from his chest with the magic crest of a slave appearing. In his hand materializes a card, one with a magician on. "Now I will be king and no one is gonna stop me-"

"Malt, what are you doing?"

Coming into the scene was the former queen of Melromarc. The one who Shirou spoke with not long ago. She's exasperated and in shock as she witnessed what is going on.

"Mama, you're here, I'm glad. Now I can save you as well, quick, we need to defeat the Shield Devil and Father in order to gain back control of Melromarc."

"Defeat, what are you talking about? They are not being controlled!"

"How can you say that, mama? Don't you see it? They are being controlled, don't say you are controlled as well-"

"Don't listen to him!" shouts Shirou and they turn towards him as he stood up. "Those are lies! How can you say such things? Naofumi isn't a vile person as you are! I can see through this facade of lies."

"Tch, how dare you," Myne's face contorts and his teeth start to crunch in anger.

"So you are controlled as well, don't worry, I will defeat you quickly and freed you, Raphtaria and Filo from the slave pact you have with Naofumi," reassures Motoyasu and makes a step forward.

"This has nothing to do with anything! How can you believe into someone so much who lies and betrays others all the time? Aren't you a hero? Don't you see what you do?"

"What, eh, I," Motoyasu takes a step back from the sudden outburst of Shirou but then a bright light was coming from near the throne. The card hovering in Myne's palm is glowing.

"You're being too noisy, I will just get rid of you. Install!"

Fusing with the heroic spirit inside the card he gets a hooded bluish-purple robe integrated with his own outfit like the chest plate. The cloak waves from the source of magic surrounding him as he hovers above the ground.

"On the other hand, papa, sorry but this will hurt but I do it to get you out of her control."

"Malt, what are you doing- Mirel!"

"Zweiter Hellfire!"

"Zweiter Hellfire, Fenrir!"

Shooting off a blaze of dark red fire from his magic circles Myne tries to get an overkill with his magic to attack the king but it was intercepted by the gueen with her spell. A storm of fire spreads out and engulfs part of the throne room. Naofumi projects her shooting star barrier for her and Shirou but the barrier almost shattered from the impact.

"Mama, you stand in my way?"

"No child, you are going too far. If only I realized it before. Shirou, I trust you, please help!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

He was getting enough of it all. Something about Myne was pissing him off and he wanted to make that Bastard pay but his two blades are stopped by Motoyasu.

"What are you doing, Myne? You almost would have killed the king and others."

"Motoyasu, this can't be helped. Shadows, kill him!"

"What-" appearing from all sides Shirou was now surrounded by the shadows with the skeleton masks. All of them seem to possess servant abilities and went right through the raging fire with their blades bouncing off of Naofumi's barrier.

"Don't just rush in idiot! We need to fight this together."

"I know but-" they are fighting several individuals with servant abilities. A caster, a hero with a lancer servant, several assassins and the one with the katana feels like a servant too but she's fighting Raphtaria with a lot of effort.

They can't win unless they even it out, somehow.

It was this moment when something in Shirou's pocket vibrated. He pulled out the ring he got from Trash. The gem was glowing and vibrating and when he pulled it over his finger again he felt a pang of energy.

He could feel it, the paths reconnected in his body. The magic in his body resonated with the ring and then his card popped up before him. Archer's design hovering before him before he reached out to it, finally in his grasp.

"**Install!"**

* * *

_He he, took more time than I thought. _

_Let's set the goal. Caster, Lancer, Assassin and now an Archer, well, not really. Counter Guardian, yes, that's it, do your job. The Unholy Grail awaits its champions. _

_Saber and Archer are already on and the waves are increasing as well. Many have failed by now though some seemed to have persisted surprisingly. _

_All that are left are Rider and Berserker. _

_Whatever, I want to see how well you do with this new body. EMIYA, fight and clear the waves._

* * *

"Hiya!" having projected his Kanshou and Bakuya Shirou planned to have it aimed at Myne and slash her but Motoyasu was faster to deflect the blows with her Gae Bold Spear which fused with her legendary weapon.

"Grr, why, why is a class card user with the Devil of the Shield!"

Checking his attire Shirou realizes he finally realized the Install Usage of his archer card. There was a change tho. He could feel the very magic circuits and paths in his body being strengthened and amplified several times the amount it usually would be.

He can tell he's even stronger when he used it the first time he came into this world but this one moment he used to check the change made him almost gotten hit by a shadow.

"Watch out better," warns Naofumi who blocked the hit. "We better work together to take care of the moron Motayasu and Bastard. Filo and Raphtaria already take care of the others but I don't have any armour unlike you, sadly."

"Let's change that," touching her shoulder Shirou used his reinforcement magic. Green lines forming on Naofumi's clothes and glowing like runes to form a pattern that the magic is active and her clothes made more durable and protective as if she was wearing real armour.

"This changes nothing, we still have the upper hand! Zweiter Hellfire!"

"Dreifacher Hellfire," countered Trash and barely overpowered the amplified magic spell of her son but it ended up burning up some of the enemy shadows. "I will take care of Myne, please take care of the Spear Hero and the Assassins."

"Whatever! Your son is all yours then, king, we will take it outside. Raphtaria and Filo, please take care of things here!" Naofumi presses her shield against Motoyasu to push her and herself off the window to fight in a place which would result in less casualties. She knows how dangerous a class card user is and the assassins would follow her and Motoyasu.

"What are you doing Naofumi! We will both crash on the floor!" complains Motoyasu, struggling to free herself from Naofumi's Dog Bite Shield that won't let her go.

"No need to worry, I have my defence stats and skills. Besides, you are literally fused with a historic hero. Surely you can take the hit."

Squealing for a moment on Naofumi's upsetting idea Motoyasu tries harder to break free. She somehow manages to thrust her spear up and kicks Naofumi away so she can slowly slide down the wall with her spear latching on to the wall.

In free air Naofumi was facing the ground with her back and shadows appear above her with weapons in hand. One she blocks with her shield and all the others get kicked away by Shirou who leaped after them. He catches Naofumi in his arms and lands safely on the ground with her.

"Let go of me," Naofumi lightly nudges Shirou on his shoulder and he places her down. Motoyasu finally reaches the ground slowly and the shadows groan in pain from landing hard on the ground, their bodies forcefully standing up to fight.

"The hell you are doing Motoyasu? Are you still believing everything you are getting thrown on despite the fact he is a pathological liar? And what do you mean I manipulated everything? Are you so dense!"

"Spare your breath Naofumi, don't take this the wrong way but please give up. I know you are being manipulated as well, you're not doing it on your own will."

"Huh? The hell you talk about?"

"You will understand soon, I will save you even if Myne will be much harsher on this."

"I don't get it," mumbles Naofumi under her breath. It's like speaking to a wall but a really dense one that gives back nonsense. "Shirou, do you know what we deal with?"

"Yes, a heroic spirit from the celtic mythology. Cú Chulainn, if she's the spear hero you told then her hero weapon must have fused with the red spear Gáe Bolg we see with her. She's one of the knight class servants and her spear is an instant kill, we need to try and prevent her of activating it."

"Can you use your bow with the explosive ability? The one you used to kill the wyvern we thought."

"I can but… it won't work. She will have a protection of arrows, projectiles are useless and so will certain skills."

"What do we do then?"

"Motoyasu!" Shirou suddenly calls out and approaches Motoyasu. "As Naofumi can't use any attacks and we are both fused with a heroic spirit, I will fight you."

"What, but I really don't want to fight you and I thought you are a slave like Filo and Raphtaria. How can you equip a heroic card?"

A slave? Not able to equip a hero card? What does she mean?

"This doesn't matter, me and Naofumi will fight you and the assassins!" back on with his blades their fights continue. Comparing to before Shirou had a greater variety of weapons and skills at disposal. He can't use ranged attacks and he fights a hero fused with a servant but he tries to fight and keep Motoyasu on her toes.

For now she hasn't activated her Noble Phantasm except for the other skills she possess and so are the shadows who use their increased abilities to fight. Are they perhaps waiting to unleash it on a perfect moment or could they simply not use it?

All of the shadows seem to be equipped with one and the same class card, the Assassin Hassan. They vary in appearance but the distinct masks remained.

Fighting them all at once is tiring but they managed to take them out. Their lvls must be too low to fight Shirou who also has a class card. What a strange discrepancy but Motoyasu with her spear was far stronger than anything else.

Her spearwork is almost as good as from a real servant. Not even Naofumi's shield could hold a solid ground against the basic attacks.

"Tch, I will end it quickly then. Gae-"

Shirou started to panic. If Motoyasu finishes the sentence then the one who is targeted will die. The spear is a sure kill.

"Blade Dance!" projecting over a dozen swords from the ground and pillars where Motoyasu stands Shirou obscures her view and way, creating a small time frame. "Naofumi, we need to somehow stop her from casting that Noble Phantasm. Otherwise one of us will die."

Destroying the swords Motoyasu rushes forward with her spear glowing but got stopped by Naofumi immediately. Her shield changes to the Soul Eater shield and starts to drain the SP of Motoyasu, shutting off her Noble Phantasm.

"Motoyasu, do you have an idea what you are even doing? Why are you helping him despite all the things that happened, how can you still trust him?"

"What do you even know, you're being manipulated anyway!"

"Huh! Did someone fry your brain entirely? Stop believing this nonsense! Don't you know what is going on? You guys are leaving right when we need to face those new waves, how egoistic can you be to disappear?"

"New waves? What are you talking about?"

"Naofumi, now, get away!" out of the way Shirou shoots his broken phantasm at Motoyasu which then bounces off due to her protection against arrows. She was at first dumbfounded by it but when the bolt hit the wall behind her and exploded she was startled.

The castle's wall begins to crumble and bury her underneath it rendering her immobile for good.

"We should have come up with sooner."

"I know but I didn't think of that idea before."

"Ahhh, Naofumi, let me go. This fight isn't over yet!"

"Is she… always this loud?"

"If only you knew," sighs Naofumi. "Ok, Moronyasu, now explain why did you suddenly disappear and where did you got that class card?"

"Class card? This is a Power Up we got to help and fight the waves. With this I stopped that monster that made the people flee from the Spear Kingdom. Where were you even when it destroyed it?"

"Are you trying to pin this on me! We were on our way to it and we had our hands full with the new waves!"

"Stop it Naofumi. Motoyasu, do you even know what you were about to cast?"

"I know it, this attack helped me kill the mantis as it head too many heads and hearts. I planned to immobilize Naofumi by hitting the shield with."

"This would have been an overkill. Do you know what kind of weapon it is?"

"The woman who gave it to me said it was a former spear hero. What do you mean it's overkill?"

"It can kill with one hit. If you actually finished casting it then one of us would have died."

"What! Wait, I didn't plan to kill anyone here anyway, this… this isn't what I know about the skill."

"Ergh, I get a headache just talking with you," complains Naofumi and shakes her head.

"Motoyasu listen, I don't know why you believe that anyone is being brainwashed here, like me but this isn't the time for it. We need all heroes to combat the New Waves and a threat called the Unholy Grail that will likely kill many people. Ren and Itsuki are nowhere to be found and Shirou here is partly a hero who helps fight the wave. We need you to help, so stop your act and get yourself together. Myne manipulates you-"

"Myne doesn't manipulate me! It's you who do it-"

Crouching down Naofumi was snapping her fingers before Motoyasu's face. "Hey concentrate, we ain't having time for this. Where are Itsuki and Ren?"

"I don't know! I didn't see them, I don't know where they went to."

"Listen Motoyasu, we need your help. Otherwise this world will and the people will be even more in danger than with the normal waves," Shirou crouches before her and tries to reason. "The power up you got through the class cards, it's related to the new and more dangerous waves with the Unholy Grail being one of the reasons. We don't have the time for infighting like this. We need everyone's help on this."

"Who- who are you? You aren't one of Naofumi's slaves."

"I'm Shirou, Emiya Shirou and am her companion. I was summoned here as well by a man going by Zelretch who also gave me the class card I'm equipped with. Did you meet him too?"

"Zelretch? No, there was a woman, she is the one who commands the shadows and brought us to her. She explained we shouldn't trust any of you and try to bring back the other heroes."

"What was her name? We need to reason it out or-"

Hearing a cry from above they see arcs of light cutting the castle's walls and a person falling down from the cut walls.

"Raphtaria!" Naofumi and Motoyasu reacted worried about the person falling down.

"Naofumi, give me support, I'm gonna go and catch him!"

Reinforcing his legs with magic he feels a tangible and odd feeling. It was magic but something mixed in that he didn't experience often though it felt similar.

No time to dwell on this feeling Shirou uses the Air Strike shields to create altitude and catch Raphtaria in the air. A woman with a katana leaped at them right from where Raphtaria was falling through.

"Fast light!" casts Raphtaria and blinds his opponent he was fighting with not long ago.

"Hey Motoyasu, what are you doing so grounded?" complains the hooded woman with her katana. "Your powers should be enough to get rid of them good enough-"

More people start to fall down from the hole Raphtaria and the Samurai woman came. Filo was kicking out the ones who came with Myne and Motoyasu and was now leaping down to attack the Samurai woman.

"Misty Moon," drawing her blade and slicing upwards a moon-like disc gets generated and cuts Filo who couldn't evade it and slams to the ground near the group.

"Filo! Fast heal!"

"Why did you have to hurt Filo like this?" demands Motoyasu to know only to get a dumbfounded and unfeeling expression back. This person with an assassin class card intended to kill Filo for good and defeated Raphtaria.

Yet another resounding sound was heard from above. The third now which was getting kinda annoying but well, the third time is the charm. Myne came flying from above the castle's towers, his clothes burning and a troubled look on his face. Trash and the king are working together and giving their son hell for disobedience.

"What are you doing down there? Take care of them already!" he yells fretfully.

"You're one to talk, seems like the Bastard can't do anything either."

"SHUT UP! Motoyasu, attack already!"

"But Myne-"

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled and fires a volley of light beams. Fearing how powerful they would be Naofumi prepares a line of defence but it won't stand for long.

In that time Motoyasu burst herself free from the rubble with her spear starting to glow. "Gáe-" taking in a moment Motoyasu stops mid-cast, remembering what Shirou said. If she finishes the spell and uses it on a human then the odds are high that the person will die but this isn't one she wants to do.

"Airstrike Javelin!" was the one she decided to use and broke the last bit of defence Naofumi had and hit her shield which gave Shirou an idea.

Whispering something into Raphtaria's animal ears who started to cast a spell and made the group disappear from sight of their enemies, leaving them dumbfounded.

"**OK, LISTEN THERE!" **Shirou's voice started to come from everywhere with an amplified essence. **"THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO TAKE A RUN FOR YOUR LIFE NOW. OTHERWISE I WILL USE MY HERO SKILLS TO KILL ONE OF YOU!" **

"What? Why would you do that?" wonders Motoyasu worried.

"Motoyasu! Just do something already! And you others too!" commands Myne and a red spear flew right past him, stuck on the castle wall.

"**THIS WAS A SPEAR OF A PREVIOUS HERO. THE INJURIES IT INFLICTS CANNOT BE HEALED. THE NEXT ONE IS ABLE TO PENETRATE ANY MAGICAL DEFENCE AND THIS ONE WON'T MISS!"**

"Myne, we should go now. There's no reason to stay any longer," Motoyasu tries to convey concerned about it all.

"No, no, no, no! This isn't over yet, I'm gonna-"

"**AIR STRIKE!" **

"Sorry Myne, we go now,_ P__ortal__ Spear_!" using her hero skill Motoyasu, Myne and some other of the knocked up party members disappeared.

"Hmpfh, quite the runaway. I expected more of them and of you," criticises the samurai woman and cuts off the illusion area Shirou and the others were in just so to dodge the spear Shirou threw at her. "Not gonna stay for this battle, I had my fill. I'm going to kill you later, Tanuki Man. _P__ortal__ Katana_!"

The sudden fights were now over.

Their opponents teleported away or disappearing into the shadows. It was over, for now. The next fights are going to come soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**One minute before the next day! Finished the chapter before it xD **  
**...**

**Damn that was close... I should rethink how I work on chapters in the future. **

**By mistakes of any kind please contact the official author of this story (me). **


	9. Chapter 8: Emiya Shirou

"Well… this really was a sobering fight."

"Could have been worse, at least we have a lead."

The events of last night left a negative taste as they were attacked by Melromarc's former prince and the disappeared Spear Hero was part of the attack. They were repelled successfully by the royal family, Shirou and Naofumi's party but the attackers got away.

However, not without leaving behind a lead that can be traced. They were able to locate the position of Motoyasu and the attacks from the portal magic they had used.

It was near the Spearforwerts Kingdom they teleported which was a bit unsettling since they would have needed to visit that place beforehand in order to teleport. So the question would be if they did it before Naofumi and the rest left or after.

The answer will be alarming either way, like the one they got the next morning they prepared to go.

More and more waves were coming and going in the neighbourhood kingdoms. They came suddenly as their hourglasses skipped forward taking them off guard to prepare.

The one in Melromarc remained unaltered and there was some time left till the next wave but they couldn't be so sure anymore with the recent events. First they need to find all the other heroes, Motoyasu being their only lead right now.

"Ok guys, get ready," Naofumi and Shirou readjust their respective armour, Raphtaria inspects his new sword, one he will hopefully be able to fight toe on toe with his opponent next time. Meanwhile Filo is meticulously cleaning his cart although it will stay behind.

Maybe he just wants to give it a final good clean up before they leave.

"Portal Shield!"

They arrive in the Spearforwerts church of the Spear Faith. The town booming with activity and reconstruction efforts. People are slowly resettling in back to their lives.

They move to the castle and are greeted a bit coldly by the soldiers but the ones who recognized them let them promptly in to meet the king.

"Hm? What are you doing all here again?" greets the king with an unpleased furrow of his eyebrows. "It's not time for another wave yet."

"What a friendly greeting you give the ones who helped your country."

"What was that?"

King Yari and Naofumi headbutt with one another and start to exchange vexations. They still don't get much along after all.

"Calm down now, both of you," Shirou rubs his head and tries to mitigate somehow.

"The Spear Hero? No, I haven't seen her really," denies the King after hearing their question about Motoyasu and the events that played last night.

"Are you sure about that? We know they teleported here like we now did but in order to do that they needed to have visited this place at least once. Otherwise it wouldn't be possible."

"No, there isn't anything," the king stands firmly to his answer. "And if they were here I and the people would have known. Not like it would get unnoticed if the centrepiece of our religion went through this country. If that's all I will take my leave, I have duties to do."

"Of course… sorry for taking your time," Shirou sighs, if only it was that easy to find them but that wouldn't be possible. "Oh, I notice you're wearing the accessory Naofumi did."

"Oh yes, I notice it too now. You really must like it, right?" smiles Naofumi at seeing the accessory she did being worn.

Noticing the amulet dangling around his neck he gently takes it into his hands and looks at it, longer than they thought he would and worrying them.

"By the way, where is that nice lady from before?"

"Filo is right, I can't see her though not that I really would like to."

Filo and Raphtaria pointed out the obvious which Shirou and Naofumi didn't address before. Sialia, the king's advisor was nowhere to be seen.

"She's busy, we have a lot to do on our hands since that wave hit our kingdom. You probably won't see her today and me neither. If you excuse me now, I am gonna work. Take your leave, stay as long as you want, whatever, not my business."

* * *

"Ms. Naofumi, do you think he was lying?"

"Dunno, hard to tell but there was certainly something off. Motoyasu never visited this place before but could teleport here? I doubt they were telling the whole truth."

"We shouldn't worry about it too much right now, let's head to the last trace of the portal skill they have used," recommends Shirou and rubs his head.

Their trace lead them to Spearforwerts but the initial place it pointed to was deeper to the outer areas of the capital. An area with open grassland hills and further away turning to rocky hills that go up higher but this is where the lead ends.

Now they try to find a cave or hiding place Motoyasu, Myne and other attackers must have fled to while Shirou and the rest hack their way through the rather weak monsters.

"This will take too much, Filo can you scout ahead? If you find something come right back. Raphtaria, do you mind going as well? In case something happens."

"Of course Ms. Naofumi!"

"Yes!" and off they are, transforming to his bird form and running high with Raphtaria on his back.

"So, now they are off," Naofumi turns to Shirou, she was displeased and upset. "I heard you and Trash had conversations in private? I take it she was fond of talking with you as you two met more than once."

Wait, what's happening now?

"Yeah, yesterday, before I came to you I was training in the workshop and in the midst of it she came to talk."

"I believe she was trying to foment you against me, wasn't she?"

"Yes… she did but unlike the last time she became personal."

"Personal? I bet she did but I can't imagine that she would spout out anything useful really."

"You both really have a bad impression on one another, not that I can blame you for it. What she did wasn't good or justified, it was horrible but what she told me makes me feel a bit of sympathy for her."

"Sympathy, really?"

"A bit, even as said I can't really agree on anything she did."

Recounting parts of Trash's history Shirou goes from the story how the person that made Naofumi's life a misery lost his family, including the younger brother and fought a war with the Demi-Humans. How they are worshipping the shield hero as a god and partly used the shenanigans of her son to torment Naofumi further.

No matter how you try to convey the story, it can't and will never justify her actions.

Shirou knew it but he hopes it will at least help Naofumi to get over her grudge and hatred for Trash, at least a little bit. Deep in his heart Shirou knows and hopes that she's a good person.

"This doesn't change anything really," speaks Naofumi after a long silence she gave Shirou who finished the story. The wind was picking up and her black hair revealed her softened face as it was carried by the wind. "I won't forgive her for what she did to me and put me to go through. This isn't something I will be able to do but I thank you Shirou, for telling it me."

If only she was this calm and serene wishes Shirou. It would fit her much better than her always grumpy look she puts on.

How unfair this world is.

"No problem, I'm glad I told you it," smiles Shirou and rubs his head again.

Naofumi smiles back at him and walks up to him. "Is something wrong? You seem to rub your head more than before."

"Ah, yes, everything alright," he shakes his hand before her. "I have this tingling feeling in my head ever since we are here. Must be from the teleport."

"Really? I don't feel off," Naofumi dips her head and walks past Shirou to the direction Raphtaria and Filo were off to. "Let's go and meet up with the two."

* * *

"Ok, this is unexpected. WHAT DOES A WAVE BOSS DOING HERE!?"

"Let's finish it quickly!"

**Interdimensional Mantis**

This was the boss they have to face now and coincidentally it is the same one that appeared in the wave to attack Spearforwerts. It was presumably defeated by Motoyasu and his new strength but they couldn't be sure. When they arrived it was already dead though this one didn't look much better.

It's body is all battered up, two of three or more heads are torn off, hard to tell. The red chitin plates are cracked and the flesh starting to spill out. It has several scythe hands but all of them except for three of them are torn off.

It's near death and it doesn't care about anything except killing, even when it crashes right into a wall.

Wobbling on its legs from the trauma the head appears to be dented now.

It somehow survived and stayed alive all the time in this miserable state. It would be a great mercy to kill it now.

"On the count of three I will attract it's attention then you guys go for the kill. One, Two-"

Three doesn't come.

The Interdimensional Mantis explodes as a burst of wind penetrates it's chest and ruptures so the rest of the body.

On the rocks of the same height as the mantis was stands a woman with short black hair. Her armour being a mixture of black and blue with a blue scarf around her neck. A protection chest plate, an old fashioned dress and a pair of gauntlets adorn her appearance while a heavy wind shrouds her body and makes her blade invisible.

The air is needed to hide the blade and identity of the heroic spirit that embodies the power of the woman but having spent so much time with her Shirou can tell at a glance who it was.

"Ren? At least it's not Motoyasu in a skin suit, I don't need to see that again."

"That's… that's not really- whatever," sighs Ren, dazed by what was meant. "Naofumi, we need to have a talk. I know you want to destroy the Unholy Grail."

"You know about it?"

"I do, we all want to destroy it and need your help in doing so."

"Wait, who is _we_?" wonders Shirou who finds the appearance of Ren a bit suspicious. "Last time we were attacked by Motoyasu and her group who are equipped like you with a hero card. Who do you mean by _we_? Who gave you these cards?"

"A person who knows about the whereabouts of the Unholy Grail. Who are you? A new companion of Naofumi?"

"Yes, my name is Emiya Shirou."

"I see, Naofumi, I'm sorry but we can't talk properly. I will need to subdue you both."

"Wait, who says that-"

Feeling a talk wouldn't be possible Naofumi casts Shield Prison in time. It traps Ren for a second but it burst with ease from the compressed wind pressure of her sword that catapults her towards them. Her sword strikes are strong but not as fast, Naofumi can block them more easily than those of Motoyasu.

Raphtaria tries to go in between but has trouble as he can't assess the length and width of the invisible blade. That's why Filo kicked in to give them some distance from Ren.

"Install!" It's the first time Shirou uses his install while wearing the Vigilante Armour. This explained why Ren's appearance looked partly similar to Saber. The armour they are equipped with fuses with the hero card to form a new fighting form.

Both designs start to mix together while keeping the original ones of each other intact but what didn't change is the red headband, the red sleeve jacket and his right arm being extra guarded from the Vigilante armour. It was a brand new design he has to get to known but he likes it. It feels like it makes him stronger than normally.

"What is this, I can't cut through the wind!"

Raphtaria tried to land some hits but unlike Filo who can control wind the blade bounced off or couldn't reach because of Ren's blocks. At this point it will start to chip away and he will lose yet another sword.

Sounds familiar.

Shirou can resort in his projection magic to battle Ren but Raphtaria couldn't. They need all the strength they can have on fighting a Hero with an equipped class card. Shirou can probably defeat her when given enough time but it would be faster if they can put their strength together at a max level.

So he starts a projection. The first one for melee combat of the level of a noble phantasm and tosses it over to Raphtaria to use.

"Raphtaria, this sword should withstand the wind and sword. It's name is Caliburn and is about the same type as Ren's sword, use it!"

"Yes, Shirou. Thank you!"

Raphtaria's and Shirou's swords connect with Ren's and push her back successfully. Filo jumps from the side and attempts to kick Ren but she uses the wind of the blade to rocket herself up and avoid the attack.

When she lands she rockets herself then towards Shirou with high speed. "Crimson Sword!"

"Air Strike Pierce!"

The clashing of swords and skills vibrated in the air with the force sending the debris and rocks flying.

This was when Shirou noticed something strange in the fight. Ren solely focused on fighting with Shirou, not the others and focused on using her skills only on him. She refrained herself from using her skills on Raphtaria or Filo. Sometimes on Naofumi but only to break her defence.

Was it because Shirou had a class card equipped or was there something else?

However, something about Ren's swordsmanship felt off. It was like fighting someone with intermediate skills but couldn't move properly. Saber is a magnificent and skilled knight but it was like Ren couldn't implement all of them yet. Is she perhaps struggling to use it with her own style instead of relying more of the inherent abilities of Saber?

It's like the same with Shirou's path who couldn't yet connect.

"REN!" yells Naofumi and tackles Ren pinning her down with the big Soul Eater Shield.

"Ah, Naofumi! Let me go."

"Not until you tell us what is going on. Ren, you are one of the most sane ones, why are you attacking all of a sudden?"

"This… this has nothing to do with anything."

"Do you think so? You, Motoyasu and Itsuki abandoned the waves when we needed you the most. They are becoming more and more dangerous. Why do you and Motoyasu attacked us?"

"I can't speak for Motoyasu but," Ren calmed down a bit. "This is what we were told by that person to stop the waves. You wouldn't understand it since you are being manipulated like the others. Shirou isn't the right one to believe!"

Wind bursting free from Ren Naofumi was flung into the air and Ren's sword was revealed but she didn't account for a certain detail. She triggered Soul Eater by accident and her SP was drained along the wind into the shield.

"Corner her!" yells Naofumi after them and they corner Ren into a corner somehow. She didn't resort to Excalibur yet so there was a chance to reason with her yet.

"Ren, calm down and let's talk it out. We don't need to fight. We don't know each other yet but I know we can try and get to a consents."

"I'm sorry but we can't talk it out, you have to be stopped for the sake of this world."

"Oh my god Ren, stop talking like that. We are not from this world, this isn't a game or anything."

"I know it's not, no need to tell me anymore. That's why I try to save it my own way."

"Ren, this isn't time for child's play. What are you guys even up to?"

Naofumi, you will understand it soon but right now you all need to be defeated," Ren lifts up her sword and Excalibur starts to emit its light. She was sure about to stop any hesitation and attack.

"Wait, Ren what are you trying to do? You don't want to unleash Excalibur, do you?" Shirou knows she doesn't want it. She was certainly holding back properly with her new powers of a servant. "Just try to explain what you are up to."

"No need for that and yes, I don't plan to unleash this weapon. It's usage is too big and I don't want to kill any of you."

"Then what are you planning?"

Excalibur brightens even further and the force of wind pushes them back.

The attack will obliterate them, not even Naofumi's defence can withstand such attack. Maybe if she stacks up every bit of skill and equips her best shield they can make it somehow but is there another option?

Shirou could also cast Rho Aias for additional help. The concept of this world would make it even stronger but he's not sure if it would be enough, Excalibur is also strengthen by the same rules.

The other option would be too kill Ren-

"What am I thinking?" mutters Shirou, for a moment he thought to kill Ren to save them. This isn't what he wants but what other option is there?

"Something is coming from above!"

Hearing Filo's warning they notice something blinking in the sky and coming near them. Projectiles, arrows and swords hitting the ground near them and making the ground collapse underneath them.

So Excalibur wasn't meant to use against them, Ren meant to use it as a signal for someone from the rear to attack.

The attacks didn't hit them once, they just aimed for making them immobile and vulnerable for moment. They finished it then when chains appeared in the air and sealed their fate.

These chains, no, it couldn't be from the one he thinks of.

"Good job Ren, we caught them!"

"Itsuki, I'm not really happy with that plan. Me using as a decoy, I feel so dirty now."

Another woman but with golden armour shows up but left her arms and abdomen free. Red tattoos all over her body as her blonde curly hair flows in the air. Her bow is by her side that emitted a high level of power.

It's no mistake, she was equipped with the Gilgamesh class card. These three got on hold on three of the most dangerous and strong servants Shirou remembers.

"Ok, king it's your turn. Let's take them away."

"Of course, Hero of the Bow."

* * *

King Yari of the Spearforwerts kingdom imprisoned Shirou and the others. He and his soldiers had appeared in the scene and aided Itsuki and Ren. It seems like he did lie to them and with a deep scowl did as Itsuki said.

Shirou doesn't remember what happened all after but he woke up in a prison cell. It's somewhere with a cave system since the ground didn't seem to be properly constructed and the walls are out of hard rock.

Not many lights shine out of the cell and no matter how much he yelled no guard was coming.

In this cell there was no one nearby, guard or prisoner.

"Crap, what do I do?" Shirou tries to contemplate his options and rubs his throbbing head.

Naofumi, Filo and Raphtaria are probably somewhere else. The king of Spearforwerts betrayed them, the other three heroes are equipped with a class card and listen to someone who knows about the Unholy Grail but surely there's something amiss.

They think of Shirou as an enemy and believe Naofumi and the rest are being manipulated.

Seems more like the contrary to be the case.

"Better I try to escape for now, Install."

Nothing changed.

Shirou was still in his armour but the install didn't work. Panicking he tries to summon his card but it didn't work because the card isn't there anymore.

He tries over and over again but to no avail, the card was gone. Likely it was taken from him but the other card was here though he couldn't summon the weapons.

Not even his projecting worked, it seemed like his magic abilities are being restricted here. So states his status screen. His level was the same but this jail is restricting his usage on skills, stats and flow of magic or mana.

His idea was to try and reinforce the bars of his cell and make them burst but he couldn't properly will enough magic in. The reinforcement magic failed before it could properly activate. Now his magic is even weaker than when he practices magic back in one of his worlds.

"Gah, open up!" he hits the bar with his foot. It just won't budge. "What do I do now? I need to find Naofumi and the others. What can I do in this situation? I'm stuck here!"

He hits the bars several more times but nothing.

There was now nothing he could do. Nothing but he can't just sit here. He doesn't know how much time has passed here. Maybe a few minutes or just a few hours but maybe more.

"Come on, what can I do?"

Was their anything else he can do to get out?

He's glad they didn't took his other class card but he can't use it. His stats are restricted, physical strength doesn't do much, sadly. Projection and Reinforcement magic don't work as he can't use it-

"THAT'S IT!" exclaims Shirou loudly in joy. The magic of his world isn't the only magic he knows, he's also able to use the one from this world. "But I didn't learn it yet, ha ha… Well, there's always a first time for anything."

He can understand the letters a bit more, even the magic letters but it wasn't perfect. He was told that most incantations are the same but will be interpreted differently depending on the person.

"Remember the letters, remember how to read them," Shirou tries to recall it all. He needs to get out and help his friends.

The letters are there, he can do it. It becomes like a puzzle in his head he needs to solve but his throbbing head is not helping. Why it hurts all the time since he's in Spearforwerts is beyond him but he can't let himself be distracted.

"As a source of thy power," Hm? The letters are disappearing, no, they are changing! What's going on? "I command you."

"_**Who is commanding?"**_ Zelretch laughs directly into Shirou's head. _**"Who do you think you are when you can't even put your heart into it?"**_

"Shut up,"Shirou barks back.

"_**No, just face it,"**_ Zelretch becomes serious. _**"You are not yourself, I brought you into this world knowing how crippled you would be. Watching how you go through the stages of your memories only to find out you're not even facing them. Your discarding who you are and can't finish this easy spell."**_

"Be quiet, I need to save them,"Shirou's spell startles to crumble, no he can't let it end like this.

"_**And you can be called a magus? Your magecraft is nothing special and yet I thought you could do something, do-gooder. Who are you even? What Emiya Shirou are you?" **_

"I- I don't know what Shirou I am."

"_**You don't?" exclaims Zelretch matter of factly. "I repeat, what Emiya Shirou are you? What does the mage Emiya Shirou before me wants to do?" **_

"I'm… I'm Emiya Shirou who remembers all the other parallel words and other selves. I don't care Shirou I am, I will serve as a Hero of Justice and save everyone."

"_**Come again? I didn't hear you really."**_

"As the source of thy power, the Hero of Justice commands you! Let the legends be revealed once more. Aid me, Emiya Shirou who was summoned into this world and support me!"

"Zweite Aura!"

The magic enveloped him and he felt a strength unlike before. This was the magic form this world, his magic and he can use it. He can escape and save everyone!

"_**Yes, now go and struggle, Hero of Justice. I will laugh from this place at your deeds."**_

* * *

Left, right, straight ahead.

There was no way out, this cave system is built like a labyrinth and all the other prison cells are empty. He couldn't find Naofumi, Raphtaria or Filo.

"No time to be like this, I need to find them!"

Orientation didn't work here but what did work is the throbbing in his head. For some reason it increased when he turned into a certain direction and lessened when going back. It's probably nothing but the plain thought of finding something in the direction of the throbbing made him pursue this pain.

So much that he finally found his first enemies here and dodged the knifes that came his way from all directions.

The Assassins of Hassan, the Shadows. Two of them.

"He escaped, what should we do?"

"Killing him won't be good. Let's take him down and bring him back to his cell but if he refuses we will show no mercy."

The shadows pounce at Shirou and draw their knifes or other sharp weapons.

However, even if he's not equipped with his class card, he can still overpower them with his own skills. They are fighting in close quarters and using a spear is out of question, it would just hit the ceiling.

Shirou is at a disadvantage here, the shadows are trained for something like that and with an assassin class card they can fight with no issues.

Their attempts become more fierce and getting a hit is out of question. He needs to get to the others!

"Flying Circle!" forming a crescent disc the Shadows are taken down and hit against the wall from the attack of someone who was now approaching Shirou. "Are you alright, sonny?"

* * *

_**Darn it, I'm always so close before the next day to finish a chapter in time somehow. **_  
_**I really need to fix that...**_

_**Anyway, new chapter, please enjoy.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Black Mud

"Are you alright, sonny?" a red haired woman with a scythe in her hand and one as a tattoo on her muscular upper arm extends her hand to Shirou and helps him up. "I bet I wouldn't have needed to help you but better safe than sorry. What's your name?"

"Shirou, Emiya Shirou, thank you for your help, ehm?"

"Oh, yes. My name is L'arc Berg but you can call me L'arc and this is my partner Therez."

"Therez Alexandrite, nice to meet you," a man with blueish-green hair shakes Shirou's hand and gives him a smile. He wears a headband around his forehead and appears to be only slightly bigger than L'arc who's bigger than the average woman Shirou knows.

"Ok sonny, this may sound a bit strange but us finding you here isn't really a coincidence. We met a friend of yours in one of the cells and she sent us here to help you knowing where you are. We left her with one of our friends so we better return quick to them and explain everything later, ok?"

"Alright but one more thing."

"What is it sonny?"

"Why are you calling me sonny?"

This L'arc returned with a smile. "Sorry, but I call others that way when I know they are younger than me.

* * *

"Lad, you take over the ones on the right. Me and Therez will take care of the rest."

"Got it!"

"Alright, Floating Scythe!"

"Bejewelled, Meteor Shower!"

L'arc scythe changed shape and unleashed a skill similar to that of a hero. Therez took off his headband and revealed a jewel on his forehead that glows up in a bright wine red much like his hair does.

He heard briefly about the existence of other heroes in a different world that came here. They must be those heroes, the same ones that betrayed Naofumi but they are also the same ones that got to help Shirou.

Still pumped up from the magic he used and not restricted in his stats, other abilities and room size. Projecting a bow Shirou shoots down two shadows, dismantles the bow to his twin blades and goes one on one with them.

One after another, one shadow after another, each of them being equipped with the heroic spirit Hassan. All of them appearing identical with their masks but some individuals are unique. Like the one with the bandaged arm that slowly comes loose.

"Zabaniya!"

"Shooting Star Slice!"

His class card might be gone but his strength stays and paired with the system of this world he can do more than before. Projecting the Shooting Star Sword he is still able to use the skill and cut off the Shadow's arm.

"Include," using his last class card he pierces the Shadow Hassan through its chest but has to jump away to gain distance. It's still alive and the severed arm still intact.

"Watch out! Reverse Four Seasons!"

A black haired man with a ponytail shoots away the Shadow with his two fan-like weapons. His dressed in adventure like clothes and his skin looks pale, almost transparent.

"Shadows, we retreat," coughs the Shadows as the spears protrude his chest. His body dematerializes and the spears fall on the ground disappearing as well. The shadows followed after till they are all gone.

They can disappear just like that, like real servants.

"Damn it, they will soon notify the rest."

"Relax Glassy, it's alright."

"Alright, how's that alright?"

"Because they already have notified them," answers Shirou.

"Who are you?"

"A comrade, Mr. Glass," answers a familiar figure. "We can trust him."

It Sialia and she's wearing a strange attire and a chain weapon in her hands.

"Sialia, what is that attire? Wait, where you the one who was trying to contact me all the time?"

"Yes, I tried but it's hard in this place but I guess it worked to lead you. For what this attire is about, well," she extends her hand a card appears in her hand. The Rider class card.

"A class card- but how?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain but I try to keep it short. My king is being forced to help them and taken with them. I offered to work with them so he stays in power and got this card but to keep it short I betrayed them to work with these three together. Wouldn't have gone far anyway, they got the Shield Hero and my believe forbids me to not act."

"And we are here for a different reason but when we heard from her about a Holy Grail and Naofumi being captured, well, let's say we couldn't sit tight either."

"Didn't you betray her first? Why would you help then and why exactly are you here?"

"Not like we wanted to betray her," answers Therez with a dark mine.

"That's right, things got complicated but this isn't important right now. We are here again because one of our comrades turned against us so we chased after her. The waves in our world are also getting worse and when we heard that Grail was the cause we decided to stay and help taking care of it."

"How is it not important? As far as I can tell Naofumi won't trust either of you. Not that I do it really but after all what happened she will have trouble to trust you again."

"I know! We know that," sighs L'arc in defeat. "We don't expect her to trust us but as said we had our reasons for. Right now we need to prioritize this damn Grail and save Naofumi before the ritual with the other three heroes."

"What do they need the four holy heroes anyway, particularly Naofumi?"

"I will explain it," Sialia raises a hand, her face plastered with worry and uneasiness. "The plan is to use the Four Holy Heroes as catalysts to summon the Grail with the help of the complete servant cards. She said she wants to save the world but I doubt that, she deceives them all and constituted you as an enemy."

"She? It's a woman?"

"Yes, she also got control of the Three Heroes sect and the affiliated shadows. She is also in control of the remaining class cards and the ones coming from the wave bosses."

"At this point we don't have a choice and we will need to take care of the heroes if they come at us."

"Glassy, you know we shouldn't do that if we want to save both of our worlds."

"I know, no need to tell me. Unlike you I am not as strong in this world without a wave happening. If we can save our world by helping Naofumi then I will be happy about it," agrees Glass with a heavy sigh from his side.

"So, do we have a deal kiddo?" L'arc reaches out to Shirou again and they complete the team up.

"We work together but I want you to apologize to Naofumi later."

"Got it, kiddo. Understood."

* * *

"This way, the other cells are here."

Forming a party with L'arc, Therez, Glass and Sialia Shirou follows them through the other cell areas to find any of Naofumi's party or her.

From another note Shirou found out that one of the people from their world somehow managed to get hold of a vassal weapon and joined sides with the enemy. If his guess is right it's the woman who uses the assassin class card and a katana holy weapon.

"Take them out, quick!"

In a party of five they fight the shadow assassins but last time they manage to escape somehow. They are slowly getting out of time and the enemy reinforcements will be here.

"Shirou, you're here?"

"Raphtaria? Wait, we will get you out. Where are Filo and Naofumi?"

"I don't know where Naofumi is but Filo was taken by that pervert."

"Pervert? Who- wait, you don't mean?" staring at Shirou the answer was clear. He could guess right by what he heard. Motoyasu seemed to have taken Filo hostage, again. Hopefully he won't suffer that much.

"Shirou, what are they doing here?" Raphtaria came forth and raised his fists since he had his swords taken away.

"I know it's hard to believe but they are on our side," reassures Shirou and gives a quick explanation while trying to project Caliburn again for Raphtaria to use as a sword.

Pointing out where Motoyasu went with Filo they follow the tunnel paths and try to refrain from fighting anyone as much as possible which was easier with Raphtaria around with his Illusion magic.

They then end up in a larger part of the cavern system. One decorated to make it seem more comfortable for someone to stay in.

"Nooooo."

"Filo my angel, please stay here," Motoyasu yanked Filo back with one of the magic restraining shackles and starts to cuddle him like an idiot. It was… hard to watch and very uncomfortable for them, especially Shirou who couldn't stand watching it.

"Motoyasu, what do you think you are doing?"

"Ah what?" Motoyasu gets startled by Shirou's voice as if she was caught doing something indecent alone with Filo.

"Hiya!" using the distraction Shirou caused Raphtaria came up from behind with his magic and destroys the shackle of Filo with Caliburn. Filo expands then to turn into his Filorial form and bolts away to jump at Shirou with a crying face.

"Waahhh, I was so scared. Spearwoman was scary, I want to get back to master," cries Filo into Shirou who pats Filo's heard to comfort him.

"Are you alright Filo?"

"No," he shakes his head which is still buried in Shirou for comfort. "I was so scared. Spearwoman is a pervert."

"Filo, I'm not like that, believe me my angel!" cries out Motoyasu with her face flustered and red. "I would never do that to you, I just wanted to keep you close to me."

"Wow, L'arc can we go back to killing the holy heroes?"

"No Glassy, we can't even though I understand your point."

"Motoyasu, where is Naofumi?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you that," answers Motoyasu with a serious tone and readies her spear. "This doesn't feel right either but I need to take you folks in. Please be prepared."

"Wait Motoyasu, we can talk it out. You have to listen, you and the others are being deceived! The person who told you about saving this world lied, she wants to destroy it by using all four cardinal heroes and class cards! We have to stop them and save Naofumi."

"I can't listen to you Shirou. You better prepare for combat," warns Motoyasu. "This isn't something you can talk me out from."

They wouldn't be able to talk it out. It was all too clear and all they had left was prepare for battle against Motoyasu.

She's not that strong as she doesn't implement all upgrade methods like Naofumi who could best her but with the class card of lancer she's much more dangerous since it fused with her holy weapon. They will need to give it their whole.

"I don't think this will be necessary, Emiya."

A premonition paired with cold shivers running down his spine made him jump up. He turned around and was met with a familiar person.

* * *

Or so he thought.

"Kotomine- ...Kirei?" he asked himself as he wasn't sure. The person that was coming from behind them was definitely Kirei with Myne and Shadows following but something wasn't right. "YOU ARE A WOMAN?!"

No, something must be wrong. Shirou must have hit his head somewhere. No way this is a genderbend version of Kirei.

He closes his eyes and reopens them several times but Kirei is still a woman. "I am a woman but why the surprise? I should be surprised that you are a man here," laughs Kirei.

"Y-you are behind the Unholy Grail here?"

"Indeed I am, I'm also the one who took your class card back to me and I will need you to come with me," extending her arm the back of Kirei's arm starts glowing, no, not just that but her whole arm.

It's covered in command spells!

"Rider, take them down."

Sialia's chest started to emit bolts of lighting and she was starting to cry in pain. It's a slave seal appearing on her and it reacts with Kotomine's command spells. The rider card appeared before the slave crest and installed on her body to change form.

"Caster, let them be surrounded."

"Tch, why should I listen?"

"Now then, you don't want me to use the same trick on you, do you? Remember who got rid of your slave seal anyway," Myne flinched on Kotomine's expression and starts to summon the dragon tooth warriors to surround the place. "Good, let them be on standby. Let's see how long they can hold out."

"Everyone, don't look into her eyes if she takes off her blindfold! Watch out for her speed since she's faster than-" faster than anyone else and even more powerful when becoming serious. She snapped the sword Shirou used to block her chain weapon but it entangled around him and threw him across the room.

"Damn it, we gotta help him!"

L'arc swings his scythe and tries to hit Sialia who just sidesteps and wraps her chain around L'arc's scythe. She becomes faster and runs in circles around L'arc so that she loses her footing and gets thrown at Raphtaria who tried to help.

"Attack her!" roars Therez and takes off his headband. His hair turn to crimson much like his eyes to match the jewel and unleashes a blast of fire. Thinking it hit Sialia he was wrong, she rushed right through it and prepares to step him with her chain.

Glass gets in to block it but seeing Sialia goes to their side Glass opens the fans and produces a gust of wind but Sialia jumped back again. The attack didn't hit again.

"Hiya!" cries out Filo and jumps in his Filorial form at Sialia who wraps the chain around Filo and uses him like a wreckingball.

"I don't like this!" complains Filo and frees himself by turning human. His fist shrouds in wind and with the glove on his hand he hits Sialia's stomach which she seemed to not having seen coming.

"Wait a minute, that's it! Guys, she uses her mind reading magic! We need to stop thinking and focus on our instincts like Filo!"

"It's that easy? Okay everyone, no thinking, just hitting!"

Seeing them work together on trying to fight Sialia Motoyasu feels doubtful about this situation. She wasn't comfortable to this at all as Shirou and the rest tried to knock out their friend without hurting her too much.

"Kirei, shouldn't we stop this?" asks Motoyasu and Kotomine glances over at her and then back to the fight as she contemplated their options. "You might be right, this fight is better be over now."

Right then Sialia fell over as her card came out of her body and came flying over to Kotomine. "I will take this fight on me," she smiles and chains materialized in the air to take them prisoner. Everyone except Shirou.

"Now, shall we continue like in the other worlds, Shirou?"

"Kotomine," growls Shirou his anger boiling up as the memories from all of his other selves surface.

"What is it, do you prefer I come first?" A sword materializes in her hand. She uses the same ability as Gilgamesh but she's not installed yet and the one who had the card was Itsuki.

Deflecting the sword Kotomine throws Shirou charges in and casts Zweite Aura on himself to boost himself. "Kotomine, I will win since I am much stronger now. Shooting Star Slice!" uses Shirou and Kotomine casually evades the attack.

"Air Strike Pierce," uses Shirou as a following skill but this one was intercepted by her when grabbing the blade.

"You're not the only one who can use the principles of this world," Kotomine kicks Shirou in the gut ignoring the defence of the armour. "Air Strike Puncture."

Kotomine pulls out a pair of black keys and throws them at Shirou who tried to project swords to send them at Kotomine but they get destroyed and the black keys puncture Shirou's shoulder.

"Tch, Include."

"Oh, you've got another card left? This is exceptional," smirks Kotomine and fights Shirou while deflecting both of the spears. "But you're not much stronger."

Grabbing Shirou's throat Kotomine slams him to the ground and takes the card to himself. "You couldn't have used that card properly anyway, right?"

"Blade Dance!" one of his new skills was combined with the use of projection that use the surface to materialize. He shakes off Kotomine and projects his bow from the first wave boss. The Wyvern's Core Bow.

"Use Skill," he pulls the string and the ring on his hand activates as well producing a strange amount of magic energy which makes everyone flinch. "_**Heliotrope Blast + Fenrir's Rage.**_"

Something entered his heart and distorted his innards. His eyes changed from gold to red for a split second and the energy blast Shirou was about to release changed shape. It took form of a wolf and roared when he released it.

It's something Kotomine was more off guard and didn't see coming. The wolf shaped blast came near and had its jaws almost on her when she didn't cast a mirror-like shield that took care half of the blast.

"Kotomine!" yells Shirou as he comes through the cloud of dust.

"Ha this is it, I like it," seeing Shirou so angry makes her happy, it really does but it was too soon now. Way too soon. "Caster, release them."

Reluctantly to obey Myne did as ordered and the Dragon Tooth Warriors came in waves at Shirou. He's by far stronger than them but their sheer numbers are too much for him to parallelly concentrate on Kotomine.

He takes them out, platoon after platoon of them but they seem not to stop and he doesn't notice how the chains of heaven pierce through the ranks and demobilize Shirou.

"We have to retreat, Portal Scythe," L'arc's scythe blinks up but nothing happens. "Why won't it work?"

"Hmph, seems like you Hero from another World don't know but Gilgamesh's Chains of Heaven cannot be escaped. Once caught you stay in," explains Kotomine and brings her prisoners forward. "Now, shall we go."

"Why are you so happy Kotomine and most of all, why are you a woman?"

"Oh, is that all you want to ask right now? I'm simply happy to see that you were summoned here as well and as mentioned before, I am surprised you're not one too."

"Not one too?"

"Exactly, I think you remember your other versions too, don't you? This should mean you can see a female version of yours. In the end all of our versions became one and this is the result, much like your outburst," Kotomine closes distance and smiles at Shirou. "I wonder what will happen with the rest of the event that will come."

"The rest of the event? What are you talking about and why did you declare me an enemy?"

"Simply because you are one. You would have stood in our way to summon the Holy Grail to surpass the waves."

"Holy Grail! This isn't the-" the chains wrapped around Shirou's face and his mouth was closed. Kotomine stopped him from saying that this grail isn't like the one they knew but it seemed Kotomine knows it. She used it to make Shirou look more like a villain before he could explain anything.

"You poor hollow hero, I will open your eyes by making you see what is about to come. Your group is very much welcome to witness it."

* * *

"I don't like where this is going," complains Motoyasu as she follows Kotomine with the others being chained and gagged.

"Be quiet Motoyasu," Myne clicks with his tongue. "As soon we are done with it I will become the king."

"You mean the next king but your brother comes first."

"Sure he does, I will show them what a real prince should do."

"I will believe in you, we are going to defeat these waves and save everyone."

Shirou and the rest just rolled their eyes. They wish they had their ears closed by the chains as well but it at least showed Motoyasu has some good intentions left but she's just being manipulated.

So much for hoping that heroes have good judgement.

"We are here, let's round them up."

The chains bring them down to the ground and shackle them on the rocky floor. Shirou spots a major crowd of shadows all over the place. All of them equipped with the assassin class card of Hasan.

Near the centre where Kotomine goes to are the rest. The katana hero who defected to this world equipped with a different assassin card. Ren with Saber, Motoyasu with lancer, Myne with Caster and Itsuki with Shirou's archer changing her design drastically.

All that are left are Rider who Sialia was equipped with and Berserker. Kotomine is something up to with all the servant cards she must have.

"Now then, Rider come here," the rider class card appears in her hand and dives into Sialia as it rocket its way into her body. The chains let go of her and in her servant state she goes up to Kotomine, fully under control of her.

"Aren't they the same ones that appeared in the last waves?" notices Ren.

"Oh yeah," Itsuki chimes in. "They are and Shirou is with them."

"So they were collaborating after all, not listening was a good idea."

No, they are misunderstanding something! Why are they so quick to get the wrong idea?

"We are all complete, what's the next step?"

"We're not complete yet," remarks Kotomine. "We still have one class card left to use and we need the last cardinal hero."

"Gah, let go off me!" yells Naofumi struggling to free herself as she's dragged in by the shadows and placed in the centre of the room.

"Guys, you're here- L'arc and Therez- even Glass! What are you doing here?" Naofumi turns to Kotomine. "What is this all about?"

"Naofumi, this is all to stop the wave," answers Itsuki with a confident voice.

"Exactly, by using the powers of this world and combined with the one from the other world we can stop the wave."

"Yes and we need your help Naofumi, even if it's hard to except," groans Motoyasu with a pained face.

"You morons! Whatever you plan to do, it will things worse!"

"Oh calm down summoned hero," Kotomine raises her hand and it starts to glow. "Soon you will understand when we are done. As much as it is troubling we need your power or more correctly your rage."

"Rage? You don't mean-"

"Yes, your shield, your person and status as cardinal hero are the ones that can take this card on," a class card materializes in Kotomine's hand, the last remaining servant. "The power of berserker."

_WHAT!?_ Shirou struggles to break free from the chains but fails. Kotomine plans to install a berserker card into Naofumi. This is a serious problem!

"We will do it as soon as the other heroes here are ready. In order to make the wave stop you all must take on the protection of Angra Mainyu."

_Not Angra Mainyu!_ Shirou struggles even harder to break free but it doesn't work. The Chains of Heaven don't break!

Raising her other hand the broken shell of a former holy grail materializes. Overflowing with black mud.

"This- this doesn't look save," Ren takes a step back just in case.

"Yeah, I don't like it too."

"Don't worry heroes of this world. This black mud won't physically hurt you," reassures Kotomine. "It is due to this I was able to withstand the harsh summoning I went through. Without it I would have been dead. Don't worry, once it makes contact with your bodies you will be reborn as true heroes of this world and stop the waves.

"So, let's get started."

The black mud starts to overflow from the broken grail. Down to the ground it spreads through the cracks and the whole cavern starts glowing. A magic circle underneath Naofumi glows up, it's one used for the summoning of servants.

The mud starts to climb up the bodies of the six who are installed with the class cards. Wrapping around them and enclosing them in a ball of mud till it drops down and spreads on the ground.

Void of the people who were inside.

"No, Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuki. What happened to them, are they dead?"

"No Shield Hero, not exactly. They are merely being used to obtain their last form. Never will they be able to withstand the world's darkness and as soon as they return they will stand completely in my control to end this world and summon the real Holy Grail as this world is about to be destroyed."

"What are you, insane?" struggles Naofumi to bring out as the mud paralyses her movements moving up her body.

"I'm simply true with myself and follow to my heart's content. Much like you and Shirou are denying your inner self, I will bring it out and see how it ends. This is something I cannot wait for."

The mud is about to absorb Naofumi as it's already up to her head. She's almost gone and Shirou with the rest can't do a single thing. They are bound by the chains, bound to helplessly look at how Naofumi is about to be consumed and the world ends.

This cannot be the end.

Shirou tries to draw in more and more of his magic. Using whatever strength he has in till the magic circuits in his body are starting to go berserk. He feels like his eyes are turning red and the world changes with strength building up inside him but the stronger he feels he gets the tighter the chains get.

Everything was drawing closer and closer and all Shirou could was watch and yell like a maniac through the chains.

"You're looking Shirou?" asks Kotomine with a content smile. "See what is about to become with that person and search your own feelings. Your own helplessness but don't worry, soon you will get free and die by my hand."

The magic circuits are burning, they are eating up his own flesh as they glow through the armour. Even if it costs his limbs or life. He will get free and save Naofumi.

This is his determination.

"**HIYA!"**

A bizarre yell breaks out behind Kotomine. A figure came forth from the mud, one with white hair and red-black markings on the body and face.

The smile on the figure is wide and fear inducing as it drives a crooked dagger into Kotomine's shoulder.

"Gah!" yells Kotomine and is on the ground. The mud covered figure steps on Kotomine a few more times and retrieves two cards from her body.

"**Install," **laughs the figure as its body takes on the form of Gilgamesh but with dark armour for the lower body part, red tattoos all over the upper one and white hair. It's Myne and she survived the black mud.

"Ha ha ha, yes, this power is now mine!"

"Impossible, how did you- it can't be. Angra Mainyu fused with you?"

"Fused? No, I took over it! I absorbed it all!" laughs Myne and outstretches his arms.

"I won't allow it," growls Kotomine on the ground. "By my command spell I command you-"

"You command me?" mocks Myne and the tattoos on his body change. More appear on his both arms and collarbones, all of them are command spells and he seems to have taken them from Kotomine. "If only I knew I had this power before but then I wouldn't have come in terms with Angra Mainyu."

"This is..."

In his other palm appears the broken grail, overflowing with the black mud. He even took this away from Kotomine. Consumed by the world's evil, Angra Mainyu and the power of the command seals over the servants, Myne was in control now for it all.

"Ha, a bit of black mud doesn't change what you were. It just makes you less deceptive for others, showing you're true ego," mocks Naofumi trying to fight the mud.

"Oh Shield Devil," Myne holds up the chin of Naofumi who gives him a look of disgust being touched like that by him. "Soon you will fit the role of the Devil. I will take over the countries, maybe even the world and you will serve as the Evil. All of it will finally fall into my hands."

"Ptoo," Naofumi spits into Myne's face. "Talk all you want, I will never listen to you. You should know that heroes can't be under control of a slave crest."

"Heh," grins Myne as he wipes away the spit. "Normally they won't but don't forget that I have this dagger. I will pass by the authority of the world and overwrite it with mine and Angra Mainyu."

Stabbing Naofumi's chest she starts to cry in pain. Red bolts of lightning leave the place the dagger stabs her and the shield's orb turns red transforming into the Shield of Rage.

The black mud nearby starts to rise and with it come out five other figures. All of them resembling the white-greyish hair and red markings on their bodies as their armour is a set of black.

The command seals glow up and they open their eyes of golden red, serving under their new master.

"_**Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let r**__**ed be your rage and black your master as you serve for me**__**  
Let rise a w**__**ind**__** against the w**__**all**__** that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."**_

"_**GAH!" **_Naofumi yells from within within the mud still trying to resist but her cries succumb as she's consumed entirely and imprisoned in a sphere of black.

"_**I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of Angra Mainyu!  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!**_

_**An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"**_

Myne's smile distorts and a sinister wave of magic arises from him and Naofumi's sphere. The mud distorts and turns into a sea of red. Appendages of black explode out of every nook and corner ofT the mud and attack everyone. Many of the shadows and soldiers who were here died from the attack as they helplessly watched the ritual to happen.

_**"Yet, though serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness.  
I am he who command these chaos!"**_

_**"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
**_

_**Harbinger**__** of **__**Destruction**__**!"**_

"_**Your domain shall be changed. **_

_**Awaken God who performed all 12 Labors. **_

_**This body of a Devil shall be your cursed vassal.**_

_**Let Rage be thy power and destroy all that stands in your king's way, **__**Berserker!" **_

Roaring like a mad dragon a figure of black and red explodes out of the mud. Appendages forming around the body and forming a shell of armour around the strengthened muscles of the woman as part of her body is revealed and the other protected.

Her hair remains a shade of black but with red for the hair's ends. The eyes a bright shade of crimson and the shield having changed shape to become more sinister with the designs of a dragon and flames. The purple jewel on her chest plate forming lines of purple all around her body.

Naofumi roars and shakes up the entire cavern with the cursed flames leaving her shield and consuming her being.

She is now reborn from the black mud. Becoming the berserker filled with the suppressed rage inside her.

The jewel on her shield seemed like crying or overflowing with anger or sadness. It was hard to tell but it's clear that the other heroes' weapons struggled the same fate.

All under control and consumed by Angra Mainyu to destroy this world.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

**I know guys, there are some errors again by me confusing the genders but I tried to notice it beforehand though it's still pretty hard to do so. If you see any please dm me with a screenshot or the example sentence. I will look it up and correct it accordingly. **

**The story is about to hit a major breaking point. Maybe in around 1-2 chapters it will be concluded with an ending I am still contemplating about how it will look like. So it's still open to me how to progress this story after the two chapters but I am inclined to carry on with some more chapters after words. **

**Fate and time will tell. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind some of the mistakes!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Hero the World needs

The Chains of Heaven that are stored in Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon vanished the moment Kotomine was stabbed by Rule Breaker and had her class card removed.

Angra Mainyu corrupted all of them and the first one to gain control over everything was Myne. He's in power for the Gilgamesh card, caster and the other six which also included Naofumi as the recent addition.

Her appearance changed drastically and they couldn't recognize her anymore. The effects or Angra Mainyu and Berserker seemed to have corrupted her mind but she after the menacing roar of rage she remains immobile.

At a closer look she seemed even taller. Maybe because of the armoured boots. The part beneath her chest plate remains free from armour and shows her more muscular and darker form even closer. Her arms are also much more free except for the underarms that are partly armoured.

Her face is free with exception of the armoured neck that goes up to her cheeks. A red cape flows down behind her and her shield arm vibrates.

No one could do anything the moment they got free and only could witness the changes to happen.

The black mud made it impossible to predict where to step on as the mud was still flowing and behaving like a living being. Not even the shadows dared to make a move as they got away when the others without an assassin card were consumed and vanished.

Shirou could still feel his body burn and his senses recognize the amount of danger there is.

If it runs even wilder everything will be consumed completely. It's impossible for someone like him to ignore it. He wants to live up to the virtue and aspect of a hero Kiritsugu showed him.

He needs to save the others who were consumed, he needs to bring the ones left to safety and he needs to save Naofumi who is controlled.

"I can still do something, in this early stage there is still a chance."

"Kiddo, what are you planning?"

"I will stop this all and save them, please support me."

Albeit reluctant to still try and do something L'arc and the others complied. Therez, Filo and Raphtaria stand behind Shirou who goes into position to start.

He casts Zweite Aura on himself again and projects his twin blades to start and sprint forward.

"Iridescent Ruby Cape."

Therez' magic transforms Shirou's cape into a flaming blue coat that envelopes his body. His every step drives the mud away a little by little and helps to get a better grip of the ground.

Rider Sialia has noticed his approach and attacks first with her chains to get him and using the mud as cover.

"Fast Hiding!"

Raphtaria's spell hides Shirou from getting hit and since Sialia uses mind reading magic Shirou tries and shut off his thoughts to move forward. Yes, that's what he needs. No thoughts, just acting.

Itsuki was then the next to act. She doesn't know where Shirou is exactly but it doesn't matter. All she needs is to target the area he might be in or was in before.

Projecting a broken phantasm like Shirou did before she shoots the arrow to the location Shirou will be hit.

"Fast Tornado," but with Filo's spell right in time the tornado increases Shirou's speed and agility and avoids the dangerous trajectory area where the arrow hit.

He becomes faster and faster until he is propelled upwards. The momentum increases with every turn he uses to rotate his body till he is above Myne that stares at him with gnashing teeth.

"Motoyasu!"

Shirou's swords are blocked by the spear of Motoyasu who obeyed Myne.

"Grr, how insolent. Why are you still defying! Even the Devil of the Shield can't defy me anymore, this world will now become mine so stop rebelling!"

"I will rebel as much as I can so I can stop you for committing this grave sins on everyone. I will stop you for sure! But first I will need to go by you, sorry Motoyasu, Overedge!"

Increasing the load of pressure the ground beneath Motoyasu's feet collapses and she loses ground with the mud getting in her way. He could close in now but the moment he was about to reach he was blocked off again and his swords deflected.

"Your sword skills are mediocre at best, let me show you the real strength of a samurai as extraordinary as me!" boasted the female samurai and goes into an exchange of blades. Shirou never really caught her name and it didn't seem necessary to him except for the fact she is a vassal hero and in possession of the assassin card.

"Rupture Stance Rondo: Tortoise Shell Cracker," activating her skill Glass aims from the rear at the servants in control who were about to get to Shirou. He r goal wasn't to hit them directly but the ground they stand on, enough to let Shirou slip by to Myne and attack him.

"Stop being such a nuisance and interrupting everything!"

Gates open up from above and start to rain down weapons on Shirou's location. He slips through them and closes the distance more and more while fighting the waves of weapons coming.

"Die already!" the mud near Shirou convulses and explodes with deformed dragon teeth warriors grabbing on to him and new ones spawning from the mud to join the attacks. Of course, Myne didn't just possess Gilgamesh's power but also the Medea's. "Kill him! KILL HIM!"

Obeying their master's order the servants draw their weapons and aim at Shirou. This would be the moment where a miracle would need to happen but this isn't a fantasy world with mere miracles. The person needs to make them on his own and Shirou is exactly that person. He was summoned as a hero and he will save this world.

Naofumi didn't move yet, she's still standing and watching. She and everyone else, "I will save them all. Blade Dance!"

Like a surge green lights leave his body and fill the area. His magic circuits seemed to have changed again and his vision wasn't as red anymore. The skill changed as well, Blade Dance evolved with the combined power of his projection magic, the area was much bigger now and destroyed all the dragon teeth warriors and entraps the servants in a cage of blades but it didn't mean it was a miracle.

Right now Shirou was trapped as well. Trapped to view the Gates of Babylon hovering around him and about to shoot. "I will kill you mongrel!" growls Myne, his personality warping. Who was talking there now?

"You held up well Emiya Shirou, I'm glad you opened a window of opportunity for me."

"Who-" a shadowy knight with its characteristics blurred came forth from the mud and strikes Myne across the face to send him up flying.

A card leaves his body and flies into the hand of the black knight to take it in. "Too bad, I got the wrong card," sighs the knight. Having gotten a glimpse on it Shirou understands, it wasn't the archer card but caster.

"Who- Who are you!"

"Who? What do you think?" the helmet disappears and reveals a familiar face which was a bit hard to believe.

"Kotomine?"

* * *

"So hard to believe that?" she smiles at Shirou and takes several weapons that were stuck in the ground and makes them her own.

"How… how can you still be alive after I stabbed you!" cries out Myne and the black mud starts to convulse again and aim at Kotomine but drops down again leaving Myne baffled in what happened.

"Oh, what is it? Having trouble controlling it?"

"Servants, what are you doing! Kill them already for hell's sake!" commands Myne in utter frustration and activates his command seals filling the servants with power.

"Shirou, let's make a truce," offers Kotomine and throws the weapons she collected at the servants who are here to prevent them to use their noble phantasms.

"You what- hey!" she ran up to Shirou and picked him up to carry him in her arms while sliding away from the centre using the mud.

"Invite me to your party, we will teleport away as long it's not too late."

"What, why would we? We almost had them and besides let me go!"

"You sure you want to step on the mud and get consumed accidentally? And we have no time, we need to get away from them all, we can't fight them all out," Kotomine spins and creates a wave of mud to attack Ren who was running up to them. She cuts the mud and raises her sword to prepare her noble phantasm.

"Not with me, Striking Shark!" performing an upwards cut with her scythe and form a shark like entity riding the mud as if it's water thought it didn't come to a successful attack when it was cut down immediately but it served well as a diversion.

"100 swords."

"Floating Scythe!"

The skills clash on each other but L'arc couldn't hit all of them and some got through hitting her by chance.

"Do you still want to continue? Are you sure they can all hold up fighting them all? This is a losing battle and you know it, don't you?"

He didn't want to admit that she was right but this is the reality.

It's a fight six vs six, if Shirou counts Kotomine in, but it's not possible to tell if the conditions are the best. All of them are servants and most of them are equipped with a hero weapon. The terrain is unfavourable, the shadows stay put like Naofumi but for how long? Luckily neither of them activated their Noble Phantasm yet but when will they do it?

Right now it would really be better to retreat.

"Fine, I sent the invite here. L'arc, Glass activate-"

"GET THEM! BERSERKER!"

The present atmosphere changed. Everyone held their breath and even Myne felt like something turned in the air when she turned to Naofumi whose skin darkened and veins seemed to burn brightly in red.

Her red eyes met that of her targets and Kotomine with Shirou could see the glowing in her eyes when she was crouching and about to leap at them.

She was like a rocket that exploded from position and closed the distance in less than a few seconds. Kotomine threw Shirou behind her and turned to Naofumi with her fist.

"Let's see how well your defence is now Berserker Shield."

"Don't do it Kotomine!" huh, why was he warning her? "You can't hit her shield, it will curse you!"

However, her fist already connected with the burning steel of the shield. The reaction that came with it was like an explosion Shirou once witnessed. So catastrophic and bright. Flames engulfing the near area and then expanding drastically to devour anything nearby leaving behind scorched stone and mud evaporated.

The mud was all gone where Shirou was except for the small still standing mud like wall near him. It was crumbling down and seemed to have functioned as a shield to protect him. Kotomine on the other hand wasn't much spared. Her clothes burned with the armour gone, her limb hanging and she was on her knees as Naofumi stared down at her with an enforcing gaze.

"Seems like it was a mistake hitting the one Shield Hero. Who knew the berserker form will give you that much strength to wipe out an entire servant in one blow? Befitting for a hero fused with Heracles."

"Kotomine, you-"

"No time to dwell on that Shirou, tell your comrades that we shall go now. Our common enemy is preparing his next endeavour," Kotomine refers to Myne who was holding up the corrupted grail that's leaking an immense amount of mud and magic. "The waves are coming."

"L'arc, Glass, we gotta go now! Kotomine here the invite."

After Kotomine accepted the invite with her other still moving arm she stared together with Shirou who dragged her away at Naofumi who was silently staring at them. Her shield was still burning with dark flames much like the ground she was standing nearby.

She didn't move an inch when L'arc and Glass activated their portal skill to evacuate but when they did a strange phenomenon happened.

It was at the same time something happened with the broken grail.

The air started to shatter and everyone was left unable to move. It wasn't that time was frozen but space itself. Space was collapsing with more and more cracks happening. A warning popped up in Shirou's field of view and he feared what was happening.

Moments after moments went by with more and more cracks forming. It was then the jewels of each holy weapon from cardinal and vassal hero was glowing in their respective and corrupted colour.

"The worlds will not collapse yet. I will buy you some time."

Said a voice Shirou couldn't sort in to the voices he knew. It was a man's voice but whose is to be discussed.

Nevertheless, it was this voice that helped them get out of the situation's disposition. The glowing of the weapons blinded him and when he opened his eyes he was at a different place. Alone with Kotomine.

* * *

"Heh, seems like this was an utter failure," Kotomine forces a laugh to hide the pain and injuries she received from Naofumi's shield. It was unlike her and it irritated Shirou to no end.

He props her up against the wall and leans to the opposite of her. "Why did you help me?"

Why would Kotomine help him even though they were enemies? Thinking about it, why did she help him so often in the past anyway?

"Why?" Kotomine looked up to Shirou with a wondering look and then chuckled. "I think letting you die would have been a waste as getting away wouldn't have been possible after that. Besides, I don't like how he had gained control over everything. I would rather defeat him now then see how he uses Angra Mainyu any further. Too bad he took my command seals.

"Who knows, perhaps there was another reason I saved you."

"This is frustrating," Shirou slides down the wall and falls on his butt, sitting down before Kotomine.

"Do you want to repent something?"

"You're not trying to still act as a priest, do you? Do you even believe in god?"

"I became a priest in the believe to find salvation through god as he forgives everyone. I abode the rules of god, followed the law and lived modesty but I find no results in it. All I had left were immoralities but sadly the church forbid it. Does that answer your question Shirou?"

"Not really," he shakes his head at her explanation.

"You are hollow Shirou. We both are hollow inside which makes us the same. You find a peace of mind by helping others while I do with the suffering of others."

"So you enjoy suffering from your own injuries?"

"That's not the point," answers Kotomine with a straight face.

"Ok, what do we do now and where are the others? What happened anyway, the space was like-"

"Collapsing?"

"Yeah that… why tho?"

"What do you think? He may have gotten the control but has no idea how to use it or how it works. There are two principles that clash with each other. The principle on how our worlds worked and how this world is build up. The moment he used to activate Angra Mainyu here it opened up a rift in our place and the vassal weapons used a teleportation skill.

"Were it not for holy weapons the rifts would have spread out further and brought a collapse on everything. Not really what I had in mind using it for. Include."

"What are you doing?" wonders Shirou as he sees Kotomine with Rule Breaker which she uses to stab herself having black smoke leaving her body.

"Breaking the curse. It will take some time to recover from the injuries with Angra Mainyu's help but the curse needs to be undone this way."

"This is what I don't get, how can you still control Angra Mainyu? You shouldn't be able to."

"I think you forgot something, Angra Mainyu is the reason I got into this world in the first place. It basically holds my body together. I have some control left but the fact remains that he took the majority of it away, how else would you explain how I used the black mud to protect you from the blast of your friend?"

"Point taken Kotomine but what is your plan anyway? I don't want to sit around here and have to find the others wherever they are and save Naofumi. I still can't trust you for what you are planning, you saving me doesn't change that."

"This is your decision to take but I won't be of any help against them anyway, my injuries are a bit too much for it. I can at least offer to take care of the shadows and tell you what to do next to help your friends, if you want to listen be my guest."

Kotomine lifts herself up from the ground, her arm and leg still hanging from the blast she took. Her one moveable arm reaches up to the air and a black card appears that turns into smoke to form something like a map above the ground.

It looked like a map for a cavern with green and red dots to be found everywhere.

"What is this ability?"

"One from a servant. It recreates areas with all living beings in the trajectory that are either allies or enemies. See those two dots?" she points at two dots the colour of red and green. "These two are we. Naturally the green one can be taken for you and the red for me but now," the red ones changes colour at one half and is now both green and red. "This is would be me now."

"Did you just change your alliance? Not changing completely it means we are still part enemies?"

"There wasn't much doubt about it anyway, was there?"

"Carry on."

"The small area in the middle around us is the whole cavern. We teleported far away from our original position and so did the others. The ones from your group and the ones controlled by Myne are still here but seem to be engaged in one on one fights with each other."

"Where are Naofumi and Myne?"

"They are here," points at the map. "They are still at the original position we were in just before and I don't think they will move until they get back the caster card."

"Why is the caster card so important anyway? You even planned to use the berserker card on Naofumi."

"Curious, aren't we? It's as they said, the waves can be controlled by utilizing the power of seven different servants that share a connection and by using the power of the cardinal heroes. Summoning them or stopping them."

"He will have the power to destroy the kingdoms that don't want to cooperate, being able to control everyone."

"Correct, so when he was distracted by you and I got back the caster card he couldn't do so anymore. I would rather have preferred to get archer back but this isn't important anymore."

"So to stop him we need to get back all the other six cards from the ones controlled by him?"

"That would be the plan for now. I believe of you to take them on while I do the shadows to get them off from your radar."

"Can you even fight? Despite being able to move?"

"Not much of a problem," Kotomine's smile doesn't cease and the injured limbs and her red eye warp from shadows turning to the armoured parts of a knight. Her limbs being fully operating now. "This is enough to make me move again, it's not fully restored yet but I was able to salvage a bit from the card I had."

"What card was that to make you move again?"

"Berserker," smiles Kotomine even brighter.

Shirou should have known it beforehand.

"On another note, here, this is for you," Kotomine hands over a card to Shirou. A blank card with no motive on. "Coming over to this world by Angra Mainyu's help I learned from this world's system and used it for myself. The cards are a singularity I stumbled on and can be bound with a heroic spirit but it's sometimes a gamble.

"The Wave Bosses, new and old ones are a By-product for this system to summon the servants. This blank card can be infused with a heroic spirit you summon but it's up to you what one it will be. After all, I can't give you any of my cards."

"Figured you won't but I appreciate to give me at least this one though I wonder what spirit it would be."

Up until now Shirou only had two cards before. The Emiya card and the weapons of a servant.

"If you worry it will be a weapon card then don't, it's a blank servant card. Better question would be what one it is. The first ones I got were the servants from the two Holy Grail Wars I participated. Maybe it strongly connects with the master since you literally summon a servant into this card. This would also explain the lack of catalyst."

"Thank you Kirei."

"What was that?"

"I said thank you," Shirou reacted with a bit more flustered. "Despite us being enemies and the reason this all is happening because of you. Without your help I would have been in much more trouble, so I guess a thank you is appropriate in this situation."

"This is unnecessary," Kotomine shakes her head. "Let's get this done with Shirou."

"I agree," he nods and stares at the card that levitates in his palm and slowly rotates around its own axis. His skill list came back again and is added with a question symbol. Perhaps their strength depends on his role and the card will be the one to decide his current road. "Install!"

* * *

The sky is shattered, Shirou is back at a familiar scene again. One he remembers when coming to this world. Scarlet sky about to shatter, currents forming high above and on the ground where Shirou was is nothing. Not a single soul.

Even his whole body isn't really here. He's in his spirit form or sprite as he was called first. The form he had when meeting Zelretch for the first time but that old geezer is nowhere. Shirou is all alone in this space.

He tries to concentrate to open his status window but it didn't open. Neither the system of his world nor the one he was summoned to worked. This place is definitely different from the other ones.

Walking around this place he keeps his gaze upwards to the sky. The currents moved, the shade of the sky changed from red to purple to black and then repeating the process while the cracks remained still and unchanged.

Suddenly he came into a halt as he hit an invisible wall. He placed his hand on it and felt a vibrating feeling on the surface of the wall. It changed to become a mirror where he could see himself, a formless spirit.

The formless spirit before him changed into a different version of himself and with every change he could tell apart what version is what.

One version fell in love with Rin, one with Saber and going on with what he experienced in these worlds. In one version he had Archer's arm as his arm, the one version where he fell in love for Sakura.

A version where he was living as the adopted elder brother of Ilya.

One version as Miyu's brother but with significant changes on his body.

Even in one version where he was taken in by Kotomine and one where he felt fond for him or one where he was peacefully cooking and interacting with the other servants.

There was even this one version where he was practically a woman that worked for an organization named Chaldea where his name was different.

So many different versions of him that seem to have formed into one, his new one. Even the identities of Archer were in and seem to compromise his character and experience. Was this why he appeared as a formless spirit in the first place? He is all of them that give him this formless body.

Kotomine is his other side of the coin. She must have gone through the same stuff he does right now. It's still strange to call him a woman but the current form is that of a woman.

Speaking of, if he's formless now, not in the form he was all the time then it would really mean he needs to take on a complete new one.

"How are you there, Shirou?" an old and very familiar voice called out to him from behind him. When he turned around he felt tears welling up from his eyes that were the only part remaining on his body.

"Kiritsugu."

The suit, the eyes and face that seem so aged and sad. The faint scent of smoke in the air and the comfortable atmosphere he remembers though now like Kotomine this person is a woman as well, of course but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the fact he can see Kiritsugu again without even realizing how badly he missed this person, whatever the form.

"You have grown up, a young man although I first thought you would be a fine lady," Kiritsugu approached Shirou and ruffles the formless man's hair. Her wavering eyes on Shirou and a meek smile to show how glad she is to see him again.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou mumbled her name and hugged the person who took him in after the great fire in Fuyuki. Why he never knew how badly he missed Kiritsugu is beyond his understanding but he does now.

"Your death, it left me frustrated," his body started to take back on a form, starting from the legs and going up. "Depressed and alone, you know that? You can't believe how I missed you."

"I'm sorry Shirou, let's take us some time and talk."

Walking near Kiritsugu the sceneries changed slowly. Green bubbles of light came into view, the sky seemed gentler when the red and purple became blue and a full moon high above them. Trees started to sprout from the ground and for this moment, Shirou felt like a child again when walking with Kiritsugu.

Her suit become a yukata and Shirou had one too. His hand grabbed onto Kiritsugu's hand and they walked side by side on the pathway with the blooming trees. They arrived home and were sitting next to each other while looking at the trees.

"Shirou, I'm sorry I left you behind so early."

"No," Shirou shakes his head. "It wasn't your choice either. I know you suffered from Angra Mainyu. I'm sorry for the family you lost."

"Don't say that, there was nothing… nothing to be done about it. It was the best I could do… but it wasn't enough."

"Kiritsugu..."

A reminiscence of the past. The last moment he had before Kiritsugu died. She was telling him about her family she had before. The countless people she killed and the ones she couldn't save. How she failed to be the Hero of Justice and how they had their conversation on Shirou taking over for it.

Shirou then recounted how he came into this world and what has happened ever since. How he met Naofumi and the rest. Helped her combat the waves and how she told him about her tragic events or at least part of them. He feels a lot of sympathy for her person and how he will find a way to save her and the others.

"Shirou, I don't think becoming a Hero of Justice is a good idea."

"I know," says Shirou facing down. Kiritsugu turned to him in surprise hearing that but didn't say a thing. "Archer said that as well, that I would do better turning away from this path but I can't, I want to fulfil the desire you tried to live upon.

"It… it makes me mad, so mad when people try so hard and die or fail without achieving what they truly wished for. Maybe it is greedy for me to wish for a world where everyone is safe and share happiness with others.

"First it was admiration for you but it was all built up upon a dream that I want to make true. Your dream Kiritsugu, I want to and will try harder to make it come true. They all need help, _she _needs help. I can't stop right now, I want to pursue this path and become the hero this world needs."

The cracks started to spread. Everything was starting to be consumed by the cracks, the wave itself but Kiritsugu and Shirou didn't pay attention to it.

"I know you will be a fine hero Shirou, I believe in you," smiles Kiritsugu and gives Shirou a rosewood case. "Take this, you will need it Shirou. I hope to see you again one day."

"Kiritsugu."

"Now, off you go. This world needs a hero. This girl is suffering from the world, imprisoned by rage, she needs a hero the most. I know you can do it."

"Thank you Kiritsugu, thank you for everything," Shirou hugs Kiritsugu one more time, tighter than ever with his small child like body until he disappeared. Back to reality.

* * *

"Do you think this boy will fail?"

"I don't, Zelretch, after all you chose him to be the one to save this world," answers Kiritsugu, taking one last cigarette as everything started to shatter.

"Oh this boy, I really can't stop laughing at this hero."

"He will be a fine one," says a new voice and Zelretch turns around to this voice.

"You vouch for him?"

"I do, this is what I think I should," answers Archer and sits down besides Kiritsugu. "Could you perhaps leave now? I would like for us two to be alone."

"Of course," Zelretch smiles and leaves the two alone. Parent and child, separated and back together for the small glimpse of time while the world is starting to collapse. A moment alone for the two.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Shirou. Let's us lend him our strength."

"Will do… will do."

* * *

Shirou returns back to reality. For him quite some time had passed but for Kotomine it was but a moment.

"Nothing changed, did the card not work- wait, why are you crying?"

Tears are rolling down from Shirou's eyes. His body was shaking and he tries to remain strong, for Kiritsugu, for everyone.

For himself.

"No, it did work."

"I see no difference in your appearance except for your armour being repaired again. What servant did you install with?"

No, Shirou's appearance did change. He is equipped with a servant card. An assassin who was striving to be a hero and this is what Shirou is equipped with as he pulls up his hood over his face.

"The hero I am equipped with and the one I try to be. It's… The Hero of Justice."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**One more to go. **


	12. Chapter 11: Hero of Justice

**Name: Emiya Shirou**

**Level: 85 **

**Class: Assassin **

**Occupation: Fate Hero **

Having to memorize the map projection since Kotomine rejected to give it to him Shirou now remembers every location he has to hit. Five main locations first and then proceeding to Myne and Naofumi.

He doesn't know who is where so it makes things more difficult. He hopes to take out Rider and Assassin first and then Saber as the last one. She will be by far the strongest and his plan is to get all the other servant cards and fighting power to take her out.

Maybe it is luck but his first opponent is Assassin who is engaged in a fight with Raphtaria.

A vassal hero who seems to be a samurai though Shirou still doesn't know her name and neither does Kotomine as every time she asked something happened in between and she just stopped asking. Strangely it happened to Shirou as well forcing him to refer to her as female samurai, otherworlder or simply assassin right now.

"A peasant like you will never be able to defeat a samurai like me nor will you be able to serve your lord the way you are. You better give up now you disgrace of a warrior."

Assassin's number of sword strikes increased for Raphtaria to defend on but he didn't waver. He blocked every single one of them and attempts a counter with his Caliburn sword.

"A slave working against its master. You are a disgrace!"

"I'm not a slave! And I will save Naofumi, if I can't defeat you here then I cannot call myself Naofumi's sword!"

This isn't a battle Shirou can easily step in and help. It's a battle Raphtaria has to fight alone against the Alter Assassin. For now he will observe and step in if necessary, having his bow ready.

The vassal hero pushes forward and forward, her sword becoming sharper and faster with each fail to kill Raphtaria. It's mostly one sided but no matter how many attempts were made, Raphtaria doesn't give up and wields his sword more like a warrior than the so called samurai.

Raphtaria parries an attack and goes for a lunge as it would be one of the only chances to get one hit done but this was a mistake, a big one.

One that not even Shirou could do anything in his position to help. Raphtaria went right into Assassins trap.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," assassins eyes narrowed as she utilized her noble phantasm. Three strikes done by a single sword in one breath. One that cut down Raphtaria in pieces when he ran right into it. "Dirty peasant, thinking you could stand against a samurai."

"Right back to you!" materializing right behind Assassin Raphtaria used a downward slash with his sword and cut his opponents back. His illusion magic fooled both Shirou and his enemy.

"Gah," assassin gagged blood as she rolled forwards and turned around to point her blade at Raphtaria again who was now in the initiative to lead the attacks. He seemed to win now with assassin injured but it's of course not that easy.

She utilizes her vassal hero skills and pushes Raphtaria back again. "Double Sword," another sword appears in Assassins hand, this is bad. She goes into a position to unleash her noble phantasm but now with both swords.

"_This is getting dangerous, I need to help him,"_ thinks and draws his bow but stops when he was about to aim. With time accelerated now for him to make sure not to do the same mistake he notices a glow in Raphtaria's hand and blade.

Was it really what he's thinking? But using it wouldn't be possible. Unless he utilizes this world's system.

"Raphtaria, use your light magic and call your sword's name while moving forward to your opponent!"

Having his ears twitch from recognizing Shirou's voice Raphtaria does as he was advised. Pulling his sword before his chest he starts to chant.

"I am the source of power, I command you to heed my words. Golden Light from the Sword of the Victorious. Spring forward and bring me to victory," Raphtaria makes a huge lunge forward his sword ready to attack his enemy but Assassin is faster, way faster.

Her swords come to life and Shirou sees the lines of the six sword blades, right about to unleash.

However, something strange happened. The jewel on the vassal hero's weapon acted up and green light emitted out of the orb and one of the swords vanished.

Panicking Assassin could barely unleash half of the skill she intended and missed when Raphtaria dodged and pulled his sword forward.

"Zweite Light, Caliburn!" the sword was glowing up and a burst of light forms and pushes Assassin away who couldn't get away from the attack.

"Raphtaria, are you alright?" asks Shirou as he comes forth to him.

"Yes, I'm alright. What was that magic?" wonders Raphtaria examining the sword.

"It's the ability of the holy sword. It's but a replica and I don't think you used its original power but with your light magic it came very close, it seems it resonated."

"This is surprising but it used so much of my magic," coughs Raphtaria, exhausted from using the power. Taking out a potion from his class card that gets recognized as a holy weapon he hands the drink over to Raphtaria to regain energy.

"Why didn't you interfere in the fight?"

"I… I didn't think I should have. It was your fight after all."

Looking surprised Raphtaria blinks with his eyes and his ears rise up. "This is… thank you Shirou for your trust," smiles Raphtaria which Shirou only can return but then he notices Assassins presence again and so does Raphtaria as his ears twitch.

"I will get you for it!" sprints up Assassin. "You-"

Without ending her sentence Shirou with his time accelerated shoots Assassin through the chest with his Thompson Contender. The class card comes out of her body and with it the black mud right the instant.

"This is- how?" wonders Raphtaria in sheer astonishment.

"An Origin bullet," answers Shirou and takes the Assassin card into his possession. "I got it- that's not really important. Anyway, it helps us getting the card out of them and at the same time separates them from Angra Mainyu, a special help from my new class card."

"You… this isn't over," groans the vassal hero as she tries to stand up again. "I won't be defeated by you peasants. I WON'T DIE, I'M A SAMURAI! I WILL-"

Horrified in what happened now Shirou and Raphtaria are in utter shock. The space shattered above them and a giant monster came out and ate the vassal hero's body, killing her as her lower body fell down to the ground and monsters start to swarm the place.

"This is bad!" reacts Shirou anxiously and takes out Kanshou and Bakuya to kill the spawns coming near him and projects swords to kill the ones coming for Raphtaria. "We have to get away-"

The one monster that killed the vassal hero and appears to be the boss is snapping his jaw and goes after Shirou as the next target. More and more monsters will appear upon time, they can't stay here any longer, the vassal hero is dead anyway and he got the card.

"Raphtaria, use your illusion magic. I'm getting us out of here."

Accelerating his own time and with Raphtaria's magic they manage past the emerging hordes and get into one of the tunnel entrances.

"What should we do now?" asks Raphtaria exhausted from the fight. Looking back they both see more monsters are appearing out of the cracks and after checking his status he understood what was going on.

The waves have started again and won't stop till the perpetrator is taken care of and this one would most likely be Myne. They can delay the new arrivals of monsters by killing what seems to be the boss but it doesn't change the fact new ones will come shortly after.

"We go to our next target, we better run for it."

Fighting the monsters would be a hassle and too time consuming. So they hurry to the next point while Shirou explains his plan and Raphtaria agrees to help. After all it is about saving the world and the heroes, especially Naofumi.

Somehow they get by cutting down the monsters and absorbing materials quickly while running. No shadows ever since Myne used the Grail. Kotomine must be doing her part well.

"High Quick!"

Figures flash in the air fighting a battle of speed in the air. Filo in his Filolial smashing the walls and ground every time he misses to land a solid hit on Rider.

Stone pillars rise to form this cave area's structure and they are fighting around it while black mud formed the ground underneath with unknown depth. More and more is flowing in from different openings. Soon this place will be full of it and going over to the other areas of this big caves.

"How should we go on?"

"I don't know," Shirou scans the area and comes up with a rather risky idea. He jumps and clings on a pillar almost falling down in the process and slowly climbing up.

Reluctantly Raphtaria follows up.

"Hiya!" Filo seemed the most upset of the fight for not able to reach her and goes in with a kick. Rider uses her chains and wraps them around Filo to throw him against one of the stone pillars.

Filo, boiling with anger grabs on the chains and pulls Rider towards himself and kicks her up in the air.

The chains hold on to him and he goes up as well but turning back into human he gains control and accelerates upward with wind magic. Filo is quick and agile, as small as he is he uses the chains as a means to come further.

Like an angry child boxer he coats his fists in wind magic and delivers an uppercut to Rider's stomach and many more following up across the upper body and finishing up with a kick to sent her crashing against a pillar.

Seems like he didn't need help after all.

"AHHHH, I'M ANGRY!" yells Filo and throws his fists up in the air.

"Filo, calm down, it's alright now," noticing Shirou and Raphtaria in the distance Filo bolts up and runs up crying to them burying his face into Shirou for comfort. "Hush now, it's alright ."

"Ahhhh, I was so frustrated, Shirou, Brother Raphtaria."

Good, Filo is here now too. Now all is left is to get Rider's card before-

"Bellerophon."

Like a magnificent light of red Rider shoots through the pillar Shirou and the others are standing on. Flying with her Pegasus in the air signalling that this isn't the end of her yet. Her new target was Shirou who she catches with her chain and throws him through the air while flying.

Making loops in the air and manoeuvrers Shirou felt sick in the stomach being thrown around like that but the worst has yet to come because Rider was sending him directly into the mud.

* * *

He doesn't know when he landed in or when he came out but it was like a dreading instant he was in and then out. As if he immediately came out but with the experience like back then. His body was tired and throwing up but it seemed Filo and Raphtaria are having a mount battle with Rider.

"Ergh," Shirou throws up again. Being inside the mud is awful and his whole being is revolting. This is no time for it. Standing on the rocks in the midst of the mud he inhales the air and yells at Rider. "Sialia, Rider! Come here you coward!"

This is an all out plan, his last resort in this fight with the unfavourable environment. Noticing Shirou Rider ignores fighting the other two and starts his fast descend at Shirou.

The black mud won't do her anything since she is already corrupted by it so she won't be hurt too much unlike Shirou but he doesn't plan to let it end like that.

Using Include he summons both of his spears and throws the golden one at her, forcing her to change plans by evading the projectile and going for a more straightforward attempt.

Readying his spear he faces Rider who flies at him at a straight line. She seems to overpower him with a direct hit and making him unable to use his spear but he wouldn't use it on her anyway.

In fact, both spears are too dangerous to use on an opponent as it risks permanent damage.

No, his plan is different. He uses the spear like a vaulting pole right before her and jumps on Bellerophon as well disrupting the control over the Pegasus and having them fly up.

"This is it," putting the gun against Rider's back he pulls the trigger and collects another card for the endeavour.

* * *

Thankful for being saved from Angra Mainyu and Myne's control Sialia is happy to help but she needed to do something else and can't join to help directly. She needs to inform the king of Spearforwerts about the situation and set things in motion.

Parting ways Shirou, Raphtaria and Filo proceed to the next area where the next target is supposed to be. Time is running short, the amount of the black mud is increasing.

"Shirou, how did you manage the black mud? I thought it's dangerous to enter?" asks Raphtaria who sits behind him as they ride Filo through the tunnels.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself but remember having been in a similar situation before but it's better to try avoiding it. I still feel like a huge mess," coughs Shirou still feeling as if he has some of the mud left in his body.

How much longer will he be able to hold up like that?

They defeated Rider and Assassin meaning all who those who are left are the three knight class servants Saber, Archer and Lancer who fused with three of the legendary heroes. They will be much much harder, disregarding Naofumi right now.

"Filo, stop immediately!" yells Raphtaria and Filo comes into a sudden halt, right before the catastrophe.

"… Morgan!" the path before them was cut and Filo jumped away in time before the Noble Phantasm of Saber. It carved in a giant crater that opened up a way to the sky and one to the next cave area where the sword cut ended.

Glass was lying near the cut path which is still steaming with black smoke from the recent attack. He was most likely the target and barely got away.

"That outfit, it changed," recalling the last encounter Shirou remembers Glass wearing adventure like clothes same as L'arc and Therez but his new sets of clothes are Japanese looking and seem more fitting for his appearance.

"During the waves our strength is boosted, our stats from both worlds get add together," explains Glass as Raphtaria helps him up. "We need to get to L'arc and Therez, the heroes are even stronger than before. Fighting them is nearly impossible."

"I hear you, we will go now and better find them but we need to fight the heroes to get their cards out. We already got Assassin and Rider down."

"You got them? What about the Vassal Hero and her weapon?"

Looking down Shirou shakes his head and explains the situation. How he was unable to save her as she was eaten up entirely by the emerging wave boss.

"This is terrible, I at least hoped the weapon could be retrieved. Wwe can salvage it out of the boss later, together with her body and bury her, hopefully."

"If you get out of here it is," comments Saber Alter who was standing where the crater is carved in behind her. Ren's face in display with her now red eyes. Sensing that Shirou and the others plan to escape she moves her sword and unleashes cuts that go past them and bring the path behind them to collapse.

"I will go distract her, run to the next area!" says Shirou and charges at Ren while summoning the red spear who Ren deflects though didn't think it would cut her through her armour by ignoring the defence.

So she grabs the spear and makes Shirou stop advancing, ignoring how Glass and the others proceed to the next area. "So you got the card back from Kotomine? You seem to be stronger as well."

She pulls the spear with Shirou towards herself but Shirou jumps over her having his eyes remain on her as he jumps back and into the wider area.

"100 Swords," Ren sends out a barrage of swords. Shirou and Glass are the ones that start to destroy the ons incoming and charge ahead together, engaging a fight with Ren but get thrown back by one swipe of her sword.

"Phoenix Blade + Mana Burst," Ren unleashes a combined skill of hers that forms a destructive crimson force.

"Circle Stance of Ascent: Tempest Union," unfolding his fans Glass' weapons glow in green light and forms a dance like performance to form gales to counter Ren's attack and forcing the attack upward and disperse in a red wind.

Using the moment everyone hid away with Raphtaria's magic making Ren force to drive her sword to the ground and unleash a current of black lightning across the ground, cracking it. Her dash is aimed at Shirou who makes her hesitate for a moment when he kicks up from the ground the red spear from before.

"Ren, you truly don't understand anymore what a hero is, do you?"

"Understand? This world doesn't understand what a real hero is so it will get a lesson it won't forget so easily. This is the world's punishment."

"World's punishment? Do you want to let the people suffer through a teaching like that?"

"So what? You don't even know how it is like to be summoned to this world?"

"What?" Shirou reacts agitated. "I don't but what do you know about it? You are not one to talk about it like that! Shooting Star Slice!" projecting his sword in his other free arm he swings down the skill at Ren who has to block it with her arm though the armour bursts.

"Then you will be taught as well," says Ren and lifts up Excalibur that starts to overflow with magic, preparing to unleash it's Noble Phantasm but won't finish it as the ground between them shakes and bursts with blue flames emerging from it.

Out of the flames jumps out Itsuki as she reaches the sky and draws her bow to shoot at Ren and Shirou alike.

"Did you try to hit me with that?" yells Ren at Itsuki who lands right before her.

"If you got hit then that means you were too weak anyway."

"What was that?"

"A little help please," while Ren and Itsuki go into an argument L'arc and Therez ask for help to get out of the hole where Itsuki came from but when they do they hush Shirou and the others quickly away.

Motoyasu was coming out as well with a high jump into the air, landing behind the duo with a flip.

This is one of the worst outcomes Shirou was trying to avoid. Having to fight all three legendary heroes fused with heroic cards and Angra Mainyu.

* * *

"What happened?" asks Shirou as they slowly gain a formation to fight while Itsuki, Ren and Motoyasu are in a fight.

"Did you call me weak? Who is useless by not being able to utilize the full strength of the hero you got?"

"Excuse me? At least I am not a pervert going after young boys you sword brain."

"What was that? I will make it clear that I do not have any weird fetish but Filo will be mine anyway!"

"Let's try to ignore that conversation they have."

"Agreed," they all answer in unison.

From the situation they gather that Therez was fighting Itsuki and L'arc against Motoyasu but somehow ended up in one battle together.

Glass was fighting Ren in the meantime which Shirou already guessed but apparently the three didn't stand a proper chance against them even with their strength from their world. They were able to push them back now and then but ultimately would have been overpowered.

"Ok, we stay together and rotate our fights with Ren and Motoyasu, helping on one another in danger. I will first handle Itsuki and get my class card back," this was kinda a personal matter which Shirou wanted to do first. He wants that card back at all cost.

"Shooting Star Bow," Itsuki fires an explosive shot at them with Ren and Motoyasu rushing towards them dividing their group. "You think you can defeat me, Phony to Justice?"

"Huh?" reacts Shirou agitated from Itsuki's way to name Shirou. She is shooting projectiles non stop at Shirou but when she sees they don't hit him thanks to his time altering ability she gets angry herself and unleashes a skill to fire several arrows at once, making it impossible to just get past them.

Jumping above it he fires a volley of bullets from his Caligo M950 which Itsuki with a grunt avoids.

"Talking about Justice? Do you think controlling the waves against the people is justice?" asks Shirou with a furious tone as he closes in with close combat at Itsuki, preventing her to use her bow.

"The people of this world deserve this justice. They will learn by being punished."

"You all are planning to sacrifice the people for this warped thinking!"

"If they die then they got what they deserved, this is Justice," ends Itsuki and creates a wall of smoke with her bow.

Shirou has to stop them, their minds are warped and they are dead set to kill people if necessary. He needs to stop them.

As Itsuki prepares her broken phantasm Shirou uses his Heliotrope Blast creating a blast of force from the attacks that connect and creating yet another but thicker smokescreen.

"Shirou, watch out!" warns Glass as Shirou turned around and gets confronted by Ren. Shirou puts up his swords to block it but they break from the impact and cut him across the chest.

Blood is coming out of the cut but it's shallow, he can still move.

"Gáe," Motoyasu stood on the side and glared at Shirou as she was throwing her spear at him. "BOLG!"

Gáe Bolg activated and flying right at Shirou. This is not an attack he can just get away so easily. Not even with Rho Aias without preparation and concentration. So he runs, runs and jumps away as Gáe Bolg chases him while Shirou uses Chronos Rose but it will sooner or later hit him. That or Ren's Excalibur or even Itsuki who prepares an attack as well.

It's checkmate, he can't get away but if he dies now then everything is lost.

"Shirou, don't give up!" L'arc and the others yell after him as they distract Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki. "We will help you, no matter what!"

He's not alone. He's getting help in surviving the situation. He's not going to give up. "I'm not giving up, I will be the Hero of Justice! Include!"

Jumping right towards Gáe Bolg Shirou summons the golden spear Gáe Buidhe and intercepts Gáe Bolg with it. The tips of both spears clash at one another and create a shock wave Shirou feels going through his body but he won't stop.

In the end it worked but at the price of Gáe Buidhe which shattered into many golden pieces. It blocked Gáe Bolg at the price of its life, at least Shirou could use it for one time even if it was for this.

Before Gáe Bolg can use the chance to target again Shirou does the unthinkable. He grabs the spear and fights the surge of energy that comes with it and throws it at Ren who notices it almost too late and hits it with her Excalibur but the creating explosion throws back Ren and destroys the armour she was wearing.

"And further!" he aimed next at Itsuki and projects a heavy amount of swords to shoot them at Itsuki who can't use a chance to avoid them as they rain down on her.

Shirou was exhausted, when he lands on the ground his body was burning up. The magic circuits in his body are overheating and burning, it's a wonder he can stay conscious.

"He avoided Gáe Bolg," Motoyasu reacts shocked as her spear returns and Ren with Itsuki are mad at how they were played.

"You did it lad! Don't let up folks, we are still fighting!" yells L'arc and proceeds the fight as the others do so too and help up Shirou who has trouble walking.

"What do we do? You can't fight."

"No, I still can. I have to save these three," huffs Shirou, drained to the bones. He's at the brink of collapsing. It becomes a hassle to keep up the fusion of his and the card.

Every hit he blocks off, redirects or avoids send ripples throughout his body that make counter-attacks much harder to bring out. He can't say how much longer he can hold out together with everyone. This fight feels like a great struggle, as if the affects of Angra Mainyu never left making his vision see the same things he did in the black mud.

It was slowly dragging him down and he didn't notice it until now.

"You heroes are pathetic," says Naofumi with a sneer on her face as he stood above them all where the hole of the cave was to the shattered dark sky. Her dark hair flowing back as she jumped down to them all and whirled up dust upon contact to the ground.

Berserker joined in as well.

* * *

The other three heroes regard her with malice as the sneer on her face remains and she comes closer to everyone. Her bodylanguage, her posture and face. That's not the face of a typical Berserker or Heracles. This is Naofumi and she looks like to be very much in control of Mad Enhancement.

Using the Shield of Rage makes her go into a frenzy, increasing every time the shield gets stronger or her hatred grows bigger. However, this time it seems like nothing was bothering her, she was in her element, controlling her rage or rather she became her rage and hatred.

"Naofumi, you have come too?"

"Back off, this is our fight."

"What will someone with a Shield even do in this situation?"

"What I will do?" Naofumi cocks her head and opens her bright scarlet eyes full of malice and anger. "Do what you are incompetent for. Even with the powers of the heroes from the past you are as useless as you were before. This world would really be better off without any of you, I pity my former self to have put up with you."

Naofumi's smile vanishes and a forbidding aura forms around her, making the others even the three heroes flinch.

This isn't Naofumi anymore, it's hard for Shirou to see but this isn't her at all.

"Are you trying to provoke a fight, Naofumi?" asks Ren, more collected than anyone from the three.

Mockingly Naofumi outstretches her shield arm and motions them to her with a glare. "Come at me, me and this dragon have some unfinished business with you all."

As if it was a cue Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki all dashed at Naofumi to attack her. "Shooting Star Shield," Naofumi deploys the skill Ren and Motoyasu running into it like a wall while Itsuki's arrows just bounce off of it.

The barrier pushes the still dazed Ren and Motoyasu back when Naofumi makes a run for Itsuki who shoots arrows and destroys the barrier but when they connect with Naofumi's shield they burn off. Not even bolt like projectiles that are much sturdier did much of an effect as they bounced off and incinerated.

With a tense yell Itsuki projects a broken phantasm and draws her bow.

"Shoot!" yells Naofumi with a smile and so does Itsuki at command. "Soul Eater," the shield extends and forms a jaw like form with the head of a Soul Eater appearing before Naofumi and devouring the projectile like a meal. "Rope Shield," the shield changes again and drags Itsuki towards Naofumi when the rope hooked around her waist and hurled across the cave.

"Gáe-"

"Air Strike Shield!" casts Naofumi and knock off the air out of Motoyasu hitting her stomach.

"Excalibur," Ren had jumped into the air and was above Naofumi to strike her when she is on the ground but Naofumi jumped right into Ren's sword. "Morgan!"

Ren swings her sword right against Naofumi's shield and uses her Noble Phantasm. Rays of purple and red explode but also sharp red flames and the roar of a deranged dragon blows.

Armour shattered, skin partly charred and clothes about to burn off Ren was on the ground with Naofumi standing above her and delivering a kick of satisfaction.

In but a moment Naofumi just took care of all the three heroes without breaking into a sweat and she even seemed to enjoy her win towering before them all.

"Naofumi..."

Tainted with Angra Mainyu and falling into the inner Rage and Madness from Mad Enhancement. She is fused with one of the strongest servants that exist, a demi god with the twelve labours though she doesn't fall into the depths irrationality entirely, she's remains calculated with her posed form.

* * *

"Shirou, Raphtaria, Filo- even L'arc, Glass and Therez are here," her smile drops again and a deep frown forms. "So you formed an alliance to bring this all down, to bring me down, didn't you?"

"What- no! We didn't do anything!"

"Naofumi, we are here to help not fight," speaks L'arc with a firm notion and approach to the scene. "We can talk it out later, alright? I know you are not a bad person so I believe you-"

"Believe you?" Naofumi cocks her head and the bones in her shield arm cracked loudly. "I cannot believe anyone anymore and I won't. Until all of you are under the spell of a slave crest I won't listen or trust any of you. That reminds me," Naofumi stretches out her hand and glares at them. "Raphtaria and Filo, obey me."

Raphtaria and Filo are standing right next to Shirou and they cry out loudly in pain. Their slave crests on their chests activate and convulse their bodies from the shocks.

"I don't tolerate disobedience of you. I maxed the effectiveness of the slave crests so disobeying will result in immense pain till you die," her eyes wander to L'arc and then to Shirou. "When you all are under Angra Mainyu then maybe I can trust you some more. You are not as incompetent than them but you all, especially you Shirou, I have no idea how to feel about you."

Naofumi closes her eyes and slowly opens again. Shirou is full with concern about the situation and the feelings in his throat and chest are stuck and feel heavy. His very core is burning and stinging.

"Raphtaria and Filo, attack them."

Turning around Filo turns into his Filolial form and Raphtaria points his sword at Shirou. Both have tears in their eyes from the pain to try and disobey but they couldn't anymore. They had to obey and start to attack Shirou.

"_They will kill you, either by their own will or of their master. _

"_Her slaves will kill you_

"_You will lose all that are close to you. I hope you heed my warning, Emiya."_

The words of trash come into Shirou's mind as he fights Raphtaria and Filo.

He doesn't want to hurt them, he can't hurt them nor do they want to. They have to obey Naofumi, their trust for Naofumi turned against them the moment Naofumi became tainted by Angra Mainyu.

Can he still save her? Can Shirou still help Raphtaria and Filo in his current state?

Shirou's back is pressed against the ground and he's barely able to hold back Raphtaria's sword with his ones.

Filo is high above the ground and prepares to strike in a fall and he won't be able to withstand it.

"Stop it Raphtaria!" yells L'arc and brandishes her scythe at Raphtaria to get him off of Shirou.

"Are you okay Shirou?" she helps him back up and he sees how Therez occupies Raphtaria while Glass holds off Filo. He's not alone, they can do it together. Somehow, they will do it somehow.

"Yes, I'm fine," huffs Shirou, thankful for the help. "Can you take care of them please? I will take care of Naofumi."

"What- are you crazy? You can't simply fight her alone… fine, I hope I won't regret this," L'arc agrees reluctantly and helps Therez on Raphtaria.

Now Shirou is all alone to fight Naofumi. It's a fight between him and her.

"Naofumi, please stop making Raphtaria and Filo fight against their will."

"They can stop anytime they want to."

"Wha-"

"They slave spell doesn't force them to obey my command. It's there to push them to the edge to do so. It sets conditions for what will happen if they disobey, meaning they will receive severe pain until they die or obey."

Glancing back Shirou observes how Raphtaria and Filo fight with a lot of reluctance. They try to obey and fight as little as possible.

"I'm sorry for this," whispers Raphtaria as she swings her sword at them.

"Don't worry, just keep swinging," says L'arc with a meek smile of reassurance.

"Naofumi, don't you understand you hurt them? Are they not the reason why you still want to save the world?"

"This world doesn't deserve to be saved," retorts Naofumi coldly. "You want to be the hero of this world? Then be one, I'm fed up to be one anyway. I never planned to do it anyway. A hero of justice you say, there is no justice in this world. Example on Bastard who took control and planning to bring everything down. Face it Shirou, there is no justice and the world deserves no hero."

Is this really Naofumi's world view? Deep down, is she thinking it is true? "I will prove you wrong Naofumi. You all were chosen to be heroes for a reason, especially you."

"Can you stop it? You are already half beat and barely standing. This is a farce all over."

"What is going on?" yells Myne standing at the opened cave entrance from where Shirou and the others came. "The hell is going on! Can't you guys do a single thing? Get them already!"

"Shut up Bastard!" yells Naofumi, the ground cracking underneath her. "You think you can command us all you want just because you have stolen the spells?"

"Just because I stole them? Oh I can sure use them since I have plenty of them and you all are under my command! So I command you to-"

"Command? You just can't do anything alone, that's why you even need me under control," laughs Naofumi when Myne's face contorts from embarrassment and anger. Using her rope shield she pulls Itsuki to her who tried to attack and throws her over to Shirou who catches her.

"Here, if you are a hero then do it now. Show me your resolve, Shirou. Show me you can do what is necessary-"

A gunshot resounded and everyone stopped in what they were doing.

Naofumi looked surprised at the scene how Itsuki buckles over, black mud leaving her body and the class card in Shirou's hand and a gun in the other.

"This is not like me, I know that," confesses Shirou with a wavering face. "But I will do everything I can to stop you all. I will save you Naofumi."

"DO SOMETHING ALREADY YOU IDIOTS! Motoyasu, Ren, Naofumi, move your damn asses!"

Naofumi didn't move, it seems she can still control the servant contract she is forced under but Motoyasu and Ren are different. While Ren struggles to stand up Motoyasu was already ready to attack again.

"I'm not going to disappoint Myne now and neither will I be outdone by Naofumi ever again!"

Shirou doesn't care, he can barely hear Motoyasu. The blood pumps into his head and his heartbeat is the loudest ever, he doesn't even hear the firing of his Calico.

"Are you stupid? Projectiles don't work on me," snickers Motoyasu confidently but Shirou can't hear anything.

Beating louder and louder, his heart was about to explode. Chronos Rose slows everything down and Shirou slips under the spear of Motoyasu. Guns don't work so no use to use his Thompson Contender so instead he takes out his other weapon, it will work too.

"Phantasm Punishment," and Shirou drives the Origin Knife into Motoyasu's chest. Taking it out black mud flows out alongside the card. "And the last one."

Now taking out his Gun he shoots Ren and she buckles with Excalibur dropping and vanishing with the card out of her body.

"It's… done..." Shirou hurls out the words and coughs into his hand with blood coming out his mouth ultimately falling to his knees.

* * *

The world started to spin around him. He was on his knees and felt his body burn, looking down he didn't expect what he was seeing. A big gap was in his chest and black mud is coming out of his body like from a river.

"This… is..."

"Shirou!"

"Oh god, what happened."

The voices of the others echo around him as his view blurs more and more. It was like he's submerged back in the black mud of Angra Mainyu but it was different, now it was inside him as well.

All the voices in his head, the negative emotions are so much stronger now.

"Seems like the hero business is killing you as well, been there as well," Shirou looks up to Naofumi who's standing right before him now, arms crossed and with a lightened frown on her face. "Accept the evil of this world, it makes things easier to comprehend and cope with it."

Accept? How can he simply accept it all inside?

Ah, it's impossible, Shirou's eyes become heavy and he closes them to let them rest for a moment.

"You're completely at your limit, aren't you?" Naofumi crouches down to Shirou and raises an eyebrow at what she sees. In the hole of Shirou's chest is a heart wrapped in black bandages and leaking black ooze like the wound regularly does.

Is that the source?

When the heart started to beat again Naofumi jumped back by pure instinct and glared frozen at the black heart. Beating louder and faster every second until the ground cracked again and from every hook and corner black mud started to come out.

Exploding from the middle appearing an entity Naofumi and Myne knew by instinct as the mud spreads out near Shirou's body. The black shadow.

Its appendages spreading out all around it and gently wrapping around the bodies of Myne and Naofumi who aren't bothered by it at first. Only when Myne sees that it does the same for Shirou as it wraps around his arms.

"What is this supposed to be! What is happening?" yells Myne upset about this development and brings out the broken grail that's leaking as usual. "I have the superiority here, so what is this supposed to be?"

"Seems like you still can't do anything on your own, huh? Struggling to do the simplest thing," scoffs Naofumi and shrugs making Myne even angrier.

The black shadow disappeared then again like it was never there to begin with.

"Naofumi, kill that bastard already!"

"I would like to but sadly I can't kill you by that stupid contract," retorts Naofumi with a smile making Myne even more embarrassed. Were the situation not so tense the others would have laughed as well.

"You," Myne growled. "Fine, I will just do this."

Lifting up the broken grail the contents glow up and the spirals in the sky distort creating more and more cracks in the sky. Eventually they collapse and everywhere in the cave, be it mud, wall, ground or air appear monsters of threatening size and danger.

"I hate this," growls Myne. "I can't control everything as much as I want. I will get everything back and make you pay. Monsters, kill everyone especially that annoying brat!"

L'arc and the rest are too occupied to properly react to the new monsters incoming. Raphtaria and Filo are still under control and the monster would even try and kill them.

One of the monsters in particular appeared, a boss and the same one that killed the katana hero before. Baring its teeth at L'arc and the rest to kill them in one go like it did before but right before it was able to the head stopped and fell from the monster's shoulders.

An object flashed out of the corpse and was flying across the room.

"What is that?" reacted Myne baffled and Naofumi raised an eyebrow at that and stared at her shield, at the part of the jewel which was glowing. At the same time Shirou's body ejected two class cards with the depiction of assassin and rider.

Both cards take off and fly to L'arc's group. Assassin's card hits together with the object that is revealed as the katana hero weapon and fuses with Raphtaria while Rider does with Filo.

"Contract severed?" reads Naofumi and observes how Raphtaria and Filo appear in the attire of assassin and rider.

Caliburn has changed shape and forms from a double-edged sword into a katana shaped one in Raphtaria's hands.

"This is- Fast Light, Light Slash!" moving his newly shaped sword a golden arc of light appears and cuts the monsters in half approaching them and Filo hits around with his new chain weapon by hooking one giant monster and throwing it against another one.

Raphtaria has became the new Vassal Hero of the Katana and holds a class card together with Filo.

With the death of the former vassal hero her weapon seems to have chosen Raphtaria as the new one. Possessing an already powerful sword the katana must have altered Caliburn and added as a weapon of choice. The guard became similar to a tsuba for a japanese sword and is now a single-edged golden sword.

"L'arc, everyone, I'm sorry for having caused trouble," Raphtaria bows to them his tied up hair falling to the side.

"Me too, me too!" Filo chirps in holding back tears.

"Don't worry, keep going and help the lad and lass. We will take care of the rest."

"Again my slaves have turned against me. I should have seen this coming."

"Naofumi, as Shirou stated. No one has turned against you," Raphtaria readies his katana and aims at Naofumi.

"Yes! Master is still master even if she's evil. I don't like evil master so we need to punish her."

"Yes," sighs Raphtaria. "Naofumi, you are heading a dangerous path and we will stop you!"

"Stop me? First stop the monsters before they kill Shirou," recommends Naofumi and the two are forced to first get rid of the never ending approach of monsters. It's like whenever they do one step they are hit with more and more obstacles. This constant fighting has no end in sight.

"I'm sick of this," Myne crunches with his teeth at the sight of how things are developing.

All of the ones who were under him are crushed and defeated. Everything went downhill right before he could start it all. Not even the legendary heroes that were fused with legendary heroes of the past were any help to him! At least they are lying unconscious on the ground. He will retrieve them later, like the cards but one thing annoyed him.

The red haired man. Even right before death he won't die.

"_Annoying, annoying, annoying!" _yells Myne inside his head. More annoying than Naofumi.

"Sick of what? Failing so hard?"

Yes, Myne has enough of things not going his way.

"Naofumi, kill him. I want him gone from this world."

"DIY. Do it yourself, I am not listening to your command."

She won't listen. She still defies everything Myne tries to do. Nothing goes his way, nothing, nothing, nothing!

"Ah," there was something. Yes, something that gave him power to. "By my command seal, I order you. Kill that man named Shirou."

"Hrngh!" Naofumi grunts, feeling a heavy pressure in her body but she resists the urge of the command.

"Ah, of course. Having Heracles in your body and berserker class you won't easily follow my command. So how about this," the command seals on Myne's body activate. "By my command spells I use two more to order you. Devil of the Shield, obey your master as my name is Malt K Melromarc and I order you, kill that man named Emiya Shirou."

* * *

"_Again this place,"_ thinks Shirou as he is brought back to where he interacted with Zelretch and Kotomine. He can't stand in this place, there is no time left for it.

"What's the matter, already planning to leave?"

"Who-" when Shirou turned around he was face to face with… with himself. "You are-"

"Avenger, at your service," smiles Avenger and makes a laid back salute.

"I don't have time for a chat with you, I need to go back."

"Oh I know, I wanted to give you a direction. Just exit this way," Avenger points at his right side which leads to nowhere. "Wait no, it was actually this way," pointing now left there was but the same lead to nowhere.

"Tell me, aren't you tired of being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Being you, enduring everything like you are doing right now," Avenger's face drops serious and becomes cynical. "Your efforts are a pile of trash and all your efforts will be for naught."

"I have no time for you, I didn't call you."

"Didn't call me?" his voice becomes even angrier. "Same way you didn't call your father or now mother, whatever. I came from you inner self as I am a part of you from a different version. If you didn't call me then how do you think I was summoned?"

Summoned? Could it be-

"Correctly, the black mud. Damn you are slow and I thought I was lazy but you proved everything wrong by letting the mud circulate through your body. A little advice, if you thought you were struggling up to this point then hear me," his eyes glare at him and a malicious presents wraps around him as he becomes blacker. "If you wake up the struggle will nothing be like before.

"Having been comfortable playing the hero? You're gonna find realize this one ugly truth, you can't save everyone and yet you still will keep playing hero."

"Shut up or-"

"Oh, threatening me? How unlike you, look at yourself and see that you are already changing," a mirror forms before Shirou and he sees how his arms are wrapped with black cloths, his chest hole closed by the black mud and black lines follow the sides of his left face.

The mirror shatters again and before him stands Avenger, clad in black and with a card shrouded in darkness.

"Hehehe, I wonder what will happen now in the fight with her. I'm gonna relax and watch from the sidelines with that old geezer who seems to despise me will all his heart."

Avenger vanishes in the space of the collapsing world and Shirou drops through the ground falling to the darkness and back to the battle.

* * *

"Shield Prison," right when Shirou had solid ground from falling down he was lifted up again and enclosed in a cage.

"What the-" Shirou reacts surprised as he rocks back and forth in the prison sphere. Needles come from the sides but he manages to avoid them and goes for one of the gaps of the prison looking down as he is up in the air.

His eyes fall on Naofumi who has her hand up in the air and her shield burning near her side.

"Within this virgin of cold ore, who shall swallow even your screams with her embrace,"

"Yes, finish him off already!"

"Naofumi, stop it!" yells Shirou and tries to pry open his way through the gaps of the shield.

"Suffer in anguish as your entire body is stabbed and skewered!"

It was no use, he won't get out in time!

"Iron Maiden!"

Hearing a bell chiming Shirou sees how the Iron Maiden is already above him. Wide open with its needles and taking the Shield Prison inside to squash the person inside.

However, this isn't the final act. Naofumi still needs to clench her hand into a fist. The same one that is shaking and appearing to refuse to finish it. Naofumi is still resisting the spells.

"Tch," Myne clicks with his tongue. "Still disobeying, fine I will just use another command spell on you-"

Just when Myne tries to use a command spell a hand of red and orange breaks through the wall and makes its way to Myne from a distance expanding making its way.

"The hell is this!" shouts Myne and activates his Gate of Babylon, intercepting the hand that now seems to have chosen a different target winding itself through the rain of weapons.

"Noble Phantasm… Zabaniya!" the hand strives Naofumi's chest and returns back to the Hassan who breaks through the wall entirely. A heart in its hand and Myne's weapons stopped by the mud.

"What is happening?" one shouts out and then the Hassan crushes the heart and with it Shield Prison vanishes and Iron Maiden.

Shirou absorbs the shock from falling by making a roll, barely able to avoid the fall and unconsciously touches his chest. The mud wasn't there anymore and the wound is closed by a layer of swords, his origin.

No, this wasn't the time to pay attention to this.

Naofumi's skills were cancelled and the reason was easy. She was killed. The arm still hanging in the air and her lifeless eyes stare at Shirou, not at the assailant who crushed her heart.

"You bastard! Come back here," yells Myne who tries to kill the Hassan Shadow who escapes through the opened ceiling after having killed Naofumi.

"This can't be, Naofumi.

"No, master can't be dead, right?"

"Hey lad, tell me this is some sort of trick. She can't be dead, right?"

"No," this is indeed not a trick. "Naofumi isn't dead," says Shirou confidently.

Naofumi might have lost her life but she is far from dead. After all, the heroic spirit inside her is Heracles.

Her eyes come back to life and glow in a brighter shade of red and her her rage fuelled roar disperses everything troublesome in her way. This is a fact they had to realize, killing Naofumi won't ultimately defeat her. She still has 11 lives left and being a legendary hero she will regain that back the lost one over time

* * *

Her hair waving back, eyes glaring red and steam leaving out her widely open mouth Naofumi flexes her now broad shoulders and roars once again. Black flames erupt from beneath her feet. She transitioned over to her mad form that symbolizes her berserker class.

"Now you finally show your true form, Devil of the Shield or are you know the Berserker Shield?" scoffs Myne with a grimace plastered on his face but instantly have it vanish when Naofumi turns to him.

He was in a state of panic when Naofumi leaped from her place up to Myne's higher position. Her shield crushed the ground where Myne was standing before. He needed to jump back and it was pure luck he was able to restrain her in time with the chains of heaven, centimetres away from his face.

An uneasy smile formed on Myne's face when looking at Naofumi's deranged state. "Ha! You wish you can kill me, don't you! You will never win anymore, you hear me? Never-" it was a mistake that he came closer to her.

Naofumi somehow grabbed Myne's wrist and didn't let go as the flames engulfed the palm. Flames burning the flesh and skin as Myne cries in agony till he is spared when the wrist snapped and separated wrist downward.

The flames cauterized the wound but he's surely by a curse as well. Nonetheless the mud takes care of the wound and covers the place.

"Now is our chance! Drop everything you do and charge forward!"

"As if I will let you, I am sick of this all," another gate opens and with his remaining hand Myne brings out the strongest weapon in Gilgamesh's arsenal. Ea. "No one will escape! I don't care if the heroes die and the cards get lost!** JUST DIE**!"

Myne's voice turned bizarre and cut off with images flickering around him. Red lines take over half of his face and the black shadow creature appears behind him. Tentacle like forms and mud come from the ground. They may kill all the monsters but it was impossible to escape, there was no way to escape anymore and Myne is set to kill them as the shadow slowly wraps itself around Myne's body.

"This is bad..."

"How do we escape?"

"Damn it, Glass does your portal skill work, mine won't?"

"No, neither mine."

"We can't get to them, how do we escape?"

"We can't escape," admits Shirou, his head hanging.

"Exactly, your fate is chosen!" Ea starts to turn and produce a massive amount of energy. It seemed different, is is altered as well?

"Shirou, what do you mean? Is it over?"

"No, it's not," Shirou pulls up his chin and gives a final determined look at them all.

Raphtaria, Filo, L'arc, Therez and Glass. All five of them are depending on him and want to get out of it safely, even the three idiotic heroes although they don't realize anything yet. Looking at Naofumi Shirou can't feel otherwise than wanting to save her so badly, she too, she also needs to be saved but now this situation needs to be somehow solved.

"I-" the tentacles of the black mud penetrate Shirou's limbs and body. He didn't expect the attack but he won't die from it! This is a battle he won't lose and going through his memories he remembers a certain scene.

Archer, he somehow was able to take the blast of the black shadow. This is the key.

"Guys, if I die. Please save Naofumi," coughs Shirou fighting the black shadow.

"What? You can't just die now?"

"Exactly, we need you. We don't want to let you die."

"I'm sorry but please prepare. I will somehow manage the attack," says Shirou one last time to them before focusing all his energy on the act he plans now.

"Archer! Kiritsugu!"

Both cards of Archer and Assassin appear before Shirou now. They are the ones he needs the most strength, the one he can handle.

"Double Install!" Fusing with both Counter Guardian spirits Shirou destroys the shadows that restrained him but parallelly feels the strain that comes from this install. This isn't something he should do recklessly but he has no choice.

He realized it before, his body was giving up already.

"I am the bone of my sword," there's only one spell that might bring them out alive and he will focus his entire being on it. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand weapons!"

The spell forms in Shirou's hand, his body already burning. An overuse of mage craft surely but he will make it in time as the Ea is about to be fired as it already blasts off the entire ceiling.

"Unknown to Death,"

Nor known to Life.

A bit more.

"Withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival."

"EA!"

The first blast was coming and Shirou already shoots off the first layer to protect them from the incoming attack but he's not done yet.

"Yet, my flame never ends.

"My whole body was still Unlimited Blade Works.

"Rho Aias!"

Rho Aias expands, forming a huge wall like barrier to protect them from the brunt that came their way. It's way stronger and bigger than what Archer could probably cast on its own and it's no wonder. After all he has helped to create this form of Rho Aias by being fused with Shirou.

Additionally a boundary force was created around them as added protection against the Black Shadow and the Mud.

"A wasteland? It seems so huge yet tiny here."

"It feels so cold here," their breaths gets visible.

This is an altered form of the reality marble. The huge wasteland was cold to the touch and it was dark yet the sky was replaced beautifully by a new view. The stellar object was half sun and half moon to form an interchange of the cold place to warm as gear wheels turn in the distance sky like stars.

Everywhere they are surrounded by swords in this waste wasteland and they begin to vanish and be absorbed into Shirou to strengthen and repair Rho Aias.

How long will Shirou be able to keep it up? Lighting is being produced in his outstretched arm and burn the flesh inside the armour. He feels how his face burns exactly where the dark marking formed and a patch of white hair came forth.

"Why won't you die? I have enough of you!" The broken Grail appears above the stump of Myne's hand and glows with the content spilling out. Ea's red blast turns to purple and grows in size and force with another much bigger blast coming.

"Urgh," Shirou almost break down. This blast destroyed half of Rho Aias and they were almost done for.

"No, I won't be able to hold it on," he vomits blood and falls back.

"Don't give up Shirou!" Raphtaria pushes Shirou back forward with his hands. "Aren't we fighting to save Naofumi and the world? Keep fighting!"

"Don't give up Shirou. We need to save master!" Filo chimes in doing the same as Raphtaria.

"We believe in you sonny, let's push forward."

"L'arc is right, even if we departed in a bad way we can't let Naofumi die and our worlds be destroyed by this."

"We may have been enemies but this is a common goal we have to achieve."

L'arc, Therez and Glass put their hands behind Shirou's back and push him.

"Ah, seeing Naofumi all evil isn't right!" groans Motoyasu.

"This isn't like her, we will help you," says Ren with a half confident expression.

"Justice demands we survive this and save the world!" Itsuki, perhaps the smallest of the three struggles to reach Shirou and push as well.

The three seem to have woken up at one point and are free from Angra Mainyu's effects. They may be incompetent but they want to save the world as well.

"You are right guys! Push on!" yells Shirou and pulls forward to fuel in more energy that comes together from them all.

"Fight!" they all yell and give their all.

Rho Aias stands, they won't be defeated so easily but this wouldn't be enough. Ea becomes stronger and stronger while Rho Aias is slowly collapsing.

They need more power but what should they do?

"_I was summoned as the Shield Hero. This world won't let me do anything but defending others. This shield is only good for protection that's why I need to rely on you all."_

This was Naofumi's voice Shirou recalls from the night he talked with her in the castle. She explained how she can't attack and only try to protect others with the shield of hers as she is the shield hero.

The shield. Naofumi is the shield.

Projecting one more time Shirou tries to project what could be their last hope. The one legendary weapon meant to protect others. Naofumi's shield, the object and symbol to defend from any threat that comes.

It was their last hope.

So Shirou painfully uses every strength in his body and images the shield on Naofumi's arm. Not the sinister one but the one she normally wears.

The shield eventually forms and attaches itself on his arm but nothing changes. It was but a hollow shell of the original. Dull as the jewel is he produced so is their future now.

"_I'm sorry everyone, I failed you all. I couldn't save everyone." _

"_Don't be so negative, there is still hope." _

"_Huh?" _a familiar voice sounds in Shirou head and he opens his eyes to see a man's figure before him. A vivacious man with Chinese-looking eyes. The voice sounds exactly like the one that saved them from the collapsing space_. _

"_Who are you?" _asks Shirou feeling time slowing around him but not between the two.

"_My name is Ost Horai, the soul of the Spirit Tortoise, one of the Four Benevolent Animals that protect this world. I heard your trouble Shirou," _Ost projects his concern to Shirou._ "The shield hero can still be saved. I will help you with all my might. I will give you the authority of the shield." _

Ost touched Shirou's counterfeit of the legendary shield and the jewel starts to glow in a magnificent green light.

"_Please save this world Shirou. I, everyone counts on you." _

The shield changed its form and Ost touches Shirou's shoulder to put an arm forward like he does. The others seemed to copy this but when did they start to?

_**Authority of the Shield Hero. **_

_**Projecting Spirit Tortoise Heart Shield (awakened) + Bless Series.**_

_**Skill combination. Rho Aias and Liberation. **_

"_Use the spell!" _

"I, Emiya Shirou the Hero of Justice, borrow the strength of the Spirit Tortoise to command the heavens, command the earth, defy all reason, join and spit up blood. Oh great strength of the dragons—join the power of the heroes with magic. The source of power that is the Hero of Justice commands you. Read and comprehend all that is under the sun, and show your power to me! I command you—give them everything!"

"All Liberation!"

Shirou becomes the beacon of light as he uses all of his strength and being to this spell of defence. To protect his friends and everyone dear. To give the power to overcome everything.

Rho Aias changes colour and form again in accordance to its new strength. More and more light shines and seems to push back Ea. The force of power reaches an apex and explodes in a grant mega-bomb that destroys the entirety of the cave system and reaches up to the sky.

* * *

The battle was over and what was left is nothing but destruction. The epicentre of the explosion destroyed everything around them and terraformed the cave into a plain.

Myne took some damage but survived it without much issue with Naofumi having calmed down under the chains. There was nothing left of the reminder of the battle.

The battle was won and on the winning side was Myne who laughs like a maniac with an outstretched fist into the sky.

"You see that? This is the power of Melromarc's future king, no today's king, no EMPEROR OF THIS WORLD," Myne laughs even louder and louder. He turns to Naofumi to celebrate viciously but to his dismay Naofumi was unconscious.

However, it didn't stop Myne to feel victorious and plotting his new plans.

"See that? They failed, died as they struggled so helplessly having been unable to save anyone or themselves. You will soon feel the despair too my berserker. Letting you lose and causing chaos so I can seize control over this world then the one where the others came from. I will rule everything oh how I cannot wait!"

Myne walked away, dragging Naofumi through the air with the chains.

The winner was clear and the world is facing an imminent end.

A crack appears in the centre of the destruction and with it would form the end.

Was the battle really over or did just the first act end?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And with this the first arc ends. The chapter ended up being over 10k words long. Longer than I anticipated but didn't want to split into two chapters. It's done and with this my work for the writer's contest as well. Maybe I will continue this story at a later point but first I will take the time to recharge, work on different stories and plan out new ideas. **

**I actually planned to end it differently but as it developed it became impossible to. So I decided to do it differently and give it a possibility to get another arc. **

**The story isn't done yet and the chance remains for continuation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the rest of the story. **


End file.
